Mors Osculum
by Sepheline
Summary: Tom veía fascinado la locura en los ojos de la persona encadenada, eran ojos letales de quién muere y mata. Su mirada estaba poseída por el demonio de quién quiere vivir y hará lo que sea por eso, era una mirada de quién conoce el significado de libertad y nunca la tuvo. —Eres Harry Potter... Tú estabas muerto. —Lo estuve sí.
1. Morte

El señor Dursley se sirvió su quinto vaso de brandy, él no podía dormir. La preocupación de haber cambiado su auto y no poder pagarlo lo dominaba. Él señor Dursley había estado seguro de obtener el ascenso, lo había dicho esa mañana en el desayuno frente a su esposa e hijo, no lo obtuvo.

La mente de Vernon ya era como algodón y su visión estaba borrosa. Se sirvió otro vaso de alcohol ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? Él estaba seguro de ser el mejor en la compañía, si tan solo no…

Tal vez si ese golpe en el armario no hubiese llamado la atención de Vernon Dursley, lo que pasó a continuación no hubiese sucedido, ni lo que eso desencadenaría.

El hombre se levantó del sofá pesadamente, una rabia profunda embriagaba sus sentidos y dominaba su cuerpo. Él camino hasta la puerta del armario, todo era culpa de ese fenómeno. Él que, con sus extrañezas, había escuchado esta mañana la alegría de Vernon por su nuevo puesto y sin dudas hizo algo.

Vernon vio rojo y en un segundo estaba dentro del armario, inclinado sobre el niño. Era incomodo, estrecho, la mitad del cuerpo del hombre estaba fuera y el marco de la puerta se clavaba en su cuerpo, pero no le importó.

Sus manos rodearon el diminuto cuello y en cuanto apretó, un par de ojos verdes lo miraron sin emociones. Vernon no paró, empezó a reírse frenéticamente y siguió, siguió hasta que la cabeza del niño cayó hacia atrás, flácida.

Eso no lo sacio y empezó a golpear el cuerpo delgado bajo él, un grito sonó. El niño había estado fingiendo, pero Vernon no paró, crujidos, golpes y gritos siguieron hasta que los gritos desaparecieron primero y la única respiración que había en el lugar era la del señor Dursley.

Contento, el señor Dursley acerco su oído al pecho del niño, nada. Sin confiarse, el crujido de un cuello se escuchó después.

Vernon pensó que había terminado, que esta vez funcionaria, pero algo lo agarró por su espalda y lo sacó del armario con fuerza.

…

Albus Dumbledore caminó silenciosamente por la calle muggle en medio de la noche, más adelante podía vislumbrar la casa a la que se dirigía. El número cuatro de Privet Drive seguía igual que hace siete años cuando dejo este lugar con un niño en su puerta.

El mago espera cualquier cosa al entrar al lugar, después de todo, las salas habían caído por la muerte de la familia del joven niño-que-vivió. Esperaba de todo, hasta encontrar el cadáver del niño, pero no esto…nada como esto.

El aire era pesado, cargado de la tensión y oscuridad que presiden a una tragedia, y la casa estaba a oscuras, con la puerta y ventanas cerradas. Un hechizo después y Dumbledore ingresó al hogar, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y siendo tragado por la oscuridad del lugar. Una mano en guardia se adentró al bolsillo del hombre, y sacó de ella lo que se parecería a un encendedor muggle: el desiluminador. Un chasquido después, las luces volvieron y una sala desastrosa lo recibió.

La sala parecía atacada por una bestia, marcas de garras profundas marcaban las paredes y muebles, algunos mobiliarios parecían partidos por lo mismo, la escalera había perdido la mitad de su barandilla, los restos de un televisor aplastado estaban sobre una mesita y la sangre decoraba todo. Estaba fresca y goteaba, había salpicaduras por la pared y el techo, una gran mancha cubría todas las fotos sobre la chimenea y el anciano no notó la falta de una persona entre las imágenes. La atracción principal estaba en el antiguo cuerpo de Vernon Dursley.

El cadáver del señor Dursley estaba boca arriba, con los ojos anchos y asustado, todo su pecho había sido destrozado, con costillas saliendo en ángulos extraños y vísceras tocando el suelo. El corazón del hombre estaba en el sofá individual frente al antiguo televisor, un vaso de Brandy aún en la mesa ratonera, intacto y artístico.

Dumbledore no se acercó al cuerpo, siguió el rastro de destrucción escaleras arriba y encontró a la señora Dursley en el pasillo del segundo piso. Sin dudas, había intentado correr escaleras abajo por el ruido y gritos de su marido al ser asesinado. Petunia estaba en camisón, y a diferencia de su esposo, era su rostro y cuello los atacados. La boca había sido desgarrada de punta a punta, cuatro líneas recorrían su cuello horizontalmente y sus ojos y lengua estaban al lado de su cabeza, mirando a Dumbledore en un charco de sangre.

Más adelante, en el marco de una habitación, vio los pies de un infante. Dumbledore apresuró su paso, pasando sobre la mujer y, en un segundo, vio el cuerpo de un niño regordete y rubio tirado ahí. A este le faltaban las manos y su cabeza estaba en un ángulo extraño, desnucado. El anciano salió de la habitación sin registrar más detalles, ese no era Harry Potter.

Buscó en las cuatro habitaciones de la casa, pero no había rastros del niño Potter ni de una habitación que le perteneciera. Él bajó las escaleras y regresó a la sala, a su pasó notó el sonido de una respiración que venía del armario bajo las escaleras.

¿Era posible? Albus abrió la puerta y ahí estaba Harry Potter, dormido, como si el sonido de una familia siendo masacrada le fuera insignificante en sus sueños. Dumbledore sacudió el hombro del niño, y los ojos verdes le miraron.

…

—Lamento la molestia Molly, pero no sabía dónde más llevarlo.

—No hay problema Albus. Estoy honrada de que pensaras en nosotros. —Molly Weasley se despidió del viejo mago y miró al niño silencioso que estaba sentado en el comedor.

Harry Potter era extremadamente pálido y delgado, con cabello de color negro azabache que parecían luchar con la gravedad y, junto a su mirada perdida y rostro vacío, hicieron que los pelos de brazos se le pusieran de punta. El niño gritaba peligro.

Suspirando Molly lo llamó:

—Harry, querido, vamos. Compartirás habitación con Ron. —El niño asintió y subió las escaleras silencioso detrás de Molly. Con un escalofrió en su espalda, Molly no sabía que pensar. Era normal, ¿no? Acababa de perder a su familia, algo le decía que no.

…

Albus Dumbledore miró al niño sentado en su oficina. Estaba cayado, balanceándose de adelante hacia atrás, cubierto de sangre y Dumbledore juraba que aún tenía la cola del animal en su bolsillo.

Después de dejar a Harry Potter con Molly, no había estado ni media hora en la casa de los Weasley cuando un frenético Arthur Weasley lo llamó gritando para que se llevara al demonio de su hogar. Albus había aparecido instantáneamente en la puerta de La Madriguera y entró al lugar sin saber que pensar.

Los nueve Weasley estaban todos sentados en la sala, la menor lloraba frenética y el más joven de los varones estaba pálido como la muerte. Arthur y Molly tenían cada uno a un gemelo del cuello de sus camisas

—Está arriba…

—Mamá no nos deja ver…

—Es rojo y genial. —Albus entendía porque no los soltaban.

Subió las escaleras y, como dijo uno de los gemelos, era rojo. La habitación naranja ahora tenía salpicaduras rojas por las paredes y el piso, Harry estaba sentado en el medio con el cuerpo de una rata en su mano y la cabeza del animal en el piso a su lado.

Los dedos del niño escarbaban en el agujero en el que antes había una cabeza y tiraban lentamente de la columna vertebral de la rata, vísceras y otros huesos estaban sobre el regazo del joven Potter.

Albus suspiró en el silencio de su oficina, sus huesos de repente sintieron su edad y lo que tenía que hacer ahora. En cuanto llegó a su oficina, Albus supo que Potter era demasiado volátil y peligroso para sus planes, ya no servía, era un hilo suelto que no podía ignorar.

Dumbledore se paró frente al niño y este lo miró sin pestañear, una sonrisa afilada le fue dada al viejo mago.

—Lo siento, niño, pero Harry Potter murió junto a su familia. —Harry no dijo nada, pero su sonrisa se hizo más grande— Avada Kedavra.

El cuerpo cayó hacia atrás aun sonriente.

…

Ocho años más tarde, un mortifago llamado Severus Snape caminaba por el recién conquistado Ministerio de Magia en lo más profundo del Departamento de Misterios, hogar de los Inefables. Lo habían llamado aquí los mortífagos del circulo exterior para que confirmara lo que habían encontrado en una habitación escondida en el lugar.

Severus se había vuelto uno de los más apreciados mortífagos por el Señor Oscuro, después de que Albus Dumbledore le dijera que Harry Potter había sido eliminado por el bien mayor. Le tomó cinco minutos al pocionero recoger sus cosas y salir de Hogwarts, solo cinco meses encontrar el espíritu de su señor en Albania, otro año para devolverle la salud y cuerpo y seis años para el asesinato de Dumbledore y conquista del mundo mágico por parte del lado oscuro.

Severus había vengado satisfactoriamente la muerte del hijo de Lily, no hubo otro motivo para que siguiera atado al viejo mago de la luz ni su Orden de alabadores personal.

Cuando Dumbledore murió, habían extraído todos sus recuerdos antes a la fuerza y su Señor los estaba examinando aun junto a los que estaban en el pensadero en Hogwarts. Era ese el motivo por el que Severus era el que estaba aquí para confirmar semejante suceso por el que lo llamaban y no Voldemort.

Llegando al lugar, Severus Snape vio a una docena de mortífagos apuntando con sus varitas a una celda diminuta en el fondo de la habitación, los restos de una pared en el suelo.

Acercándose, vio la sombra de una persona en el fondo de la celda, las paredes tenían cientos líneas en grupo de cinco talladas en ellas en cada superficie, creyó ver algunas en el suelo también. Severus dio otro paso más y la suciedad bajo sus pies crujió, la cabeza de la persona se alzó.

Era apenas un adolescente. Pálido y delgado, Severus vio cicatrices por todo su cuerpo, alguna delgadas y otras grotescas de bordes dentudos. El pelo negro ondulado hasta los hombros enmarcaba su rostro de manera salvaje y los ojos verdes muertos eran maniáticos, con ojeras oscuras bajo estos y retaron a Severus a dar otro paso.

Severus lo hizo y el prisionero sonrió mostrando todos los dientes, su sonrisa era afilada advirtiendo a quien la viera que no dejará a su alcance nada a menos que quisiera su muerte.

—Vaya... El nuevo gobierno tiene perros fuertes. — La voz estaba ronca por el poco uso y la modulación era lenta, recordando cómo hablar— Entonces ¿La pasa de colores está muerta? Es por lo que me encontraron después de todo... Él se quejaba mucho de ustedes ¿Sabes? Cada frustración era dejada aquí.

Severus quería estremecerse cuando el adolescente empezó a reír de la nada, como si lo que dijera fuera gracioso. Las carcajadas eran largas y ruidosas, teñidas en sarcasmo y falta de control. Quería que se callara por lo que no evitó preguntar:

—Las marcas. —el tipo dejo de reír y miró a Severus sin parpadear— ¿Son los días que pasaste aquí?

—¡Ja! ¡Los días! Que inocencia ¿No eres inocente? —Empezó a brincar donde estaba sentado y las varitas siguieron el movimiento, el niño volteó a verlos— ¡Mira las ratas Moony! Son tan débiles...

—¿Moony? ¿Dónde escuchaste eso? ¿Cómo sabes ese nombre? ¡Responde! —Severus ladró, frenético ¿Cómo sabía ese apodo este loco? El loco silbó por lo bajo y alzó sus manos.

—Tranquilo perrito, no sé a lo que te refieres. Moony es ni sombra ¿Quién es tu Moony?

— Hn ¿Las marcas de que son? —Severus prefirió no responder a la pregunta dicha. Los ojos muertos lo miraron muy abiertos y parpadeo por primera vez desde que Severus lo vio.

—Las veces que he muerto, obvio.

—¿Muerto?

—Pff... —el loco volvió a reírse, está vez hecho su cabeza hacia atrás y una cicatriz en forma de rayo dejó a Severus frío.

—Harry Potter...

—Vaya, fuiste rápido. Eres el perro inteligente ¿No?

… _ *****…**_

Buenas, he aquí historia nueva (Dah, no me digas Sherlock). Harry está basado en el poder de los Ajins en Ajin: Semihumano, por lo tanto, ni Harry Potter ni Ajin: Semihumano son de mi pertenencia (si lo fueran sería una locura conjunta de personajes limados y cambios constantes).

No iba a empezar con está hasta terminar de subir Knockturnson, pero Ann quería que lo hiciera así que ¿Aplausos para ella?

Como siempre, historia subida en Wattpad, FF y AO3 bajo el mismo pseudónimo y nombre de historia. Si encuentras su contenido publicado en otro lado sin mi autorización explícita, y por lo tanto agregado aquí a la lista de lugares publicados, por favor, reporta.

¡Saludos!


	2. Stamina

El sonido de una pelota rebotando contra una pared una y otra vez lleno el silencio de una habitación gris donde un adolescente, vestido con una camisa blanca y jean grises sentado sobre una de las dos sillas en el lugar, la hacía rebotar. De vez en cuando dirigía la pelota, a propósito, hacia el espejo del tamaño de una ventana en la habitación y los dos guardias al otro lado no podían evitar estremecerse. El muchacho azabache daba miedo a los dos novatos, sonriendo de manera afilada, dirigiendo sus ojos siempre a la parte exacta donde estaban los dos hombres, sin importar cuanto cambiaran de lugar, y hablando con un tal Moony invisible que los hacia cuestionarse si siquiera el niño tenía un poco de cordura.

La puerta detrás de los guardias se abrió y tres personas entraron por ella, los dos hombres se pararon e inclinaron ante las nuevas personas. En ese mismo momento, la pelota volvió a colisionar contra el vidrio bidireccional más fuerte que nunca y todas las miradas volvieron al adolescente que saludo sonriente con una mano mientras se inclinaba precariamente sobre su silla.

Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy y Tom Riddle, mejor conocido como Lord Voldemort, levantaron de manera sincronizada una sola ceja.

—¿Quién le dio esa cosa? — Severus preguntó. Como si oyera sus palabras, el niño Potter volvió a lanzar la pelota contra la ventana.

Exasperado, Tom Riddle agitó su varita y sabía que Harry Potter del otro lado podía verlos ahora. No tenía sentido dejar el encantamiento bidireccional cuando el mocoso, de alguna manera, sabía que estaban ahí.

— ¿Y bien? —ladró y uno de los guardias saltó un poco.

— Él niño la pidió, mi señor. Johnson jugaba con ella de este lado y el sujeto se paró, caminó hasta el vidrio y exigió la pelota mirando a Johnson. —Ante las palabras, Tom Riddle suspiró frustrado y procedió a acercarse a la puerta para entrar a la sala de interrogatorios del Ministerio.

Tomando asiento frente al adolescente desaliñado, Tom ignoró el comienzo de un dolor de cabeza descomunal. Desde la muerte de Dumbledore parecía obtener uno tras otro, el viejo molestaba la vida de Tom hasta muerto.

Tom dirigió su mirada al mocoso frente a él y vio fascinado la locura en los ojos de la persona en la silla, eran ojos letales de quién muere y mata. Su mirada estaba poseída por el demonio de alguien que quiere vivir y hará lo que sea por eso, era la mirada de una persona que conoce el significado de libertad y nunca la tuvo.

¿Cómo el muchacho escapó del radar de Tom todo este tiempo?

—Eres Harry Potter. —Antes de que la boca sarcástica pudiera abrirse continuó: — Tú estabas muerto.

—Lo estuve sí. —Harry Potter sonrió de tal modo que la temperatura en la habitación pareció bajar bruscamente. No había rastros de cordura en sus ojos y en el verde solo había muerte. El adolescente se paró e inclinó sobre la mesa, Tom llamó a su magia listo para atacar donde la varita no sería lo suficientemente rápida— Pero miren nada más. —Potter se separó de la mesa y caminó hasta la derecha de Tom, forzando a Tom a mover su silla para no perder el frente del joven— Es el gran dolor de cabeza de Albus Dumbledore, el Señor Oscuro, el molesto e irritante Tom Riddle y el inmortal y poderoso Lord Voldemort. —El chico realizó una reverencia exageradamente fingida, había osadía en cada uno de sus movimientos, pero una increíble cantidad de burla. Demasiada. — Es un honor señor, ya sabe, usted fue quien mató al hijo de perra de Dumbledore y liberó a esta pobre alma encadenada al infierno sobre la tierra. - Harry levantó la mirada y esta vez no había sonrisa alguna. —Y debo decir que jamás le perdonaré por eso.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó Tom sorprendido, ¿Se atrevía el mocoso?

La sonrisa volvió, pero pequeña y peligrosa. Estas jugando con mí paciencia, parecía decir, ven y juguemos ¿Quién muere primero?

Potter se inclinó de nuevo, hasta tener su rostro a centímetros del de Tom. El joven pareció buscar algo, y Tom sabiamente no desvío su mirada de los ojos verdes oscuros. Las pupilas de Potter se ampliaron repentinamente y la habitación se enfrió aún más.

—¿Quién crees que eres? —Potter dijo, la voz cambió a un tono suave y bajo, los nervios de Tom gritaron, pero permaneció estoico ante el desafió— ¿Cómo te atreves a robar a mí presa? ¿Eh?

«¡AÑOS! —Tom oyó a alguien en la otra sala caer ante el grito inesperado del adolescente, apostaba a que fue un guardia... o Lucius— Años de planear como salir. De aguantar torturas, aguantar morir una y otra y otra y otra vez. Fui colgado, mis miembros separados, mí regeneración puesta a prueba, cada forma de morir que imaginas la he probado más veces de las que eres capaz de imaginar. Aguante la vida y la muerte, aguante el dolor y el alivio, la paz y la tormenta, el silencio y las palabras mortales y tú vienes y acabas con todo como si nada. —Las palabras ahora eran frenéticas y la pronunciación veloz. Potter perdía el control demasiado fácil— ¿Cómo te atreves a robar mí libertad, estando tan cerca?

—¿Libertad? —Tom interrumpió incrédulo ¿Qué libertad creía Potter qué lograría conseguir? — Deberías agradecerme, mocoso, hubieses permanecido el resto de tu miserable existencia en esa celda de no ser por...

—¿Por quién? ¿Por ti? ¿Agradecerte a ti? —Potter se burló, un dedo delgado se presionó contra el pecho de Tom, una, dos, tres veces con las siguientes palabras— Lo único que logré con todo esto es cambiar de amo ¿O piensas dejarme ir, Tom Riddle? No, sin dudas no eres tan tonto. —La sonrisa salvaje regresó y, repentinamente, Tom tuvo su regazo ocupado por un muy inestable Niño-que-vivió, un par de brazos rodeo su cuello y el aliento de Potter rozó el oído de Tom.

«Al menos que... —Las palabras roncas y cálidas rodaron por la lengua del menor y una mano peligrosa se deslizó por el cuello de Tom— el amo quiera jugar al esclavo».

Tom tuvo suficiente. Un pensamiento y susurro de magia después, el cuerpo inconsciente del azabache cayó sobre él. Tom levitó al mocoso detrás suyo mientras salía de la sala, ladró órdenes a Lucius para organizar una habitación para la molestia de pelo negro en la mansión Malfoy presintiendo que, si dejaba al niño aquí, el Ministerio terminaría quemado y miró al mago dormido flotando atrás suyo. Las facciones suaves y relajadas se veían raras, Tom tontamente esperaba que el niño se despertara de la nada y armara un apocalipsis en segundos.

Peligroso.

 _ **...**_

Harry Potter se paseó de un lado al otro en la nueva habitación. Pasaba sus manos por todas partes, disfrutando de las sensaciones que no sentía por años, las texturas, colores y olores como si fueran algo nuevo. Esta era una nueva celda muy bonita ¿Cuánto tardaría Harry en ser llevado a un lugar peor? ¿Cuánto tardaría la codicia, por lo que Harry era, el nublar la mente de todos? Con ojos muertos, Harry siguió caminando mientras imaginaba lo que sería contar los pasos correctamente en su cabeza.

Moony, a su derecha, fue convocado y el gran fantasma de cuerpo como vendas negras apareció de la nada con el sonido de cientos de insectos acompañando su aparición, Moony era especial, con su medio hocico y orejas de lobo, el resto de su cuerpo era la versión humana de un esqueleto negro vendado con garras enormes como manos y patas de aspecto letal, en lugar de pies. Encorvado en una altura de más de dos metros, la forma negra llena de sombras era como una extensión de Harry, pero independiente a la vez.

Harry empezó a tararear los que fueron sus números y Moony lo siguió como un niño aprendiendo a hablar detrás de él. Una y otra vez, la secuencia grabada a fuego en su mente fue repetida con el tono dulce de la nana para un niño. La mente de Harry se perdió en recuerdos mientras tarareaba la secuencia numérica que solían usar en lugar de su nombre.

Harry sabía que habían tenido a más personas, no personas como él, pero los que lo llamaban como números solían hablar de otros números también. Otras criaturas o magos que tenían la mala suerte de caer en manos de esos pálidos de capas sombrías y ojos fríos.

—Nueve, uno… cuatro… ocho —Harry repitió y Moony lo siguió detrás:

—Ocho…ocho, ocho, ocho — La voz de Moony sonaba raspada, un poco aguda, pero a Harry le gustaba.

—Sí, Moony. Ocho, bien dicho. — Harry sonrió y volvió a cantar los números.

—Bien… dicho. Moony, bien dicho.

La puerta lujosa en la celda de Harry se abrió y Moony se disolvió con el sonido de los insectos chirriantes. Una mujer con el pelo aún más desordenado que Harry entró por ella, la sonrisa loca y ojos peligrosos fueron todo lo que Harry necesitó para sonreír igual.

—He oído que un pequeño Harrynkins es una presa divertida.

 _ **...**_

Tom se preguntó por enésima vez esa semana si ser un Señor Oscuro todopoderoso valía la pena tanto esfuerzo. La tercera explosión en diez minutos resonó encima de ellos mientras Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy bebían té como si eso fuera una ocurrencia normal. Teniendo en cuenta que Bellatrix vivía con ellos, debía de serlo.

Decididamente él necesitaba beber algo más fuerte que té. Desde que Tom revisó los recuerdos de Dumbledore sentía que las cosas por hacer se acumulaban, algunos tontos de la Orden seguían sueltos al mando de Ojoloco Moody, quien Tom sospechaba sabia de Harry, si los recuerdos en su pensadero eran algo de que guiarse. Con la toma del mundo mágico vino de la mano el tedioso papeleo y las reuniones para nuevos tratados entre las especies. La remodelación del callejón Knockturn, la implementación del nuevo sistema de recuperación y cuidado de nacidos de muggles, los delicados tentativos a tratados internacionales y el proyecto de limpieza de Azkaban consumían su tiempo. Solo de pensar en todo, a Tom lo invadía dolores de recuerdos fantasmas de horas escribiendo con los dedos entumecidos y los hombros queriendo caer por el peso del estrés.

Al menos Tom ya no debía preocuparse sobre Horrocruxes, un mano de la cual muchos saben no sirve de nada. Solo era una debilidad que sería explotada con el tiempo por Dumbledore y sus lacayos descerebrados. La satisfacción de la victoria lo invadió al pensar en lo fácil que había sido persuadir a Flamel hacia su lado, Tom aun no entendía como Dumbledore creía que un hombre de más de seiscientos años se mantendría bajo su pulgar.

Otra explosión volvió a sonar y Narcissa le ofreció bocadillos. Tom rechazó cortésmente, mortifago confiable o no, los señores oscuros no comen bocadillos en público… Tom parpadeo dos veces ante ese pensamiento y decidió que necesitaba un día de descanso.

Una carcajada demente resonó por el pasillo y se escuchaba cada vez más cerca. Tom estaba por descubrir quién era el nuevo entretenimiento de Bellatrix, pero cuando un Harry Potter muy cubierto de sangre y con una sonrisa psicópata a juego con la de Bellatrix entró al salón de té azul de los Malfoy, Tom supo que la tortura de su existencia estaba representada en esos dos.

Potter saltó sobre un sofá y aterrizó en medio del lugar, ganándose un sonido irritado de Narcissa ante las manchas dejadas a su paso, Bellatrix le siguió poco después con varita en una mano y daga en otra. La bruja loca arrojó la daga con una puntería perfecta al pecho de Potter y el adolescente, igual de loco, cayó con un sonido sordo al instante.

Narcissa se levantó dispuesta a revisar al niño, pero Lucius la detuvo con una mano en su hombro, asintiéndole a Tom. La habitación se quedó en silencio y en pocos segundos un sonido parecido a un enjambre de insectos chirriante salió de Potter, una mano pálida, antes muerta, se alzó y arrancó la daga de la espalda. Pasaron otros cinco segundos del sonido y Potter se paró completamente recuperado.

—Gracias por tu servicio, Bellatrix. — La bruja sonrió y aceptó la daga que Potter le extendió.

—Lo que mí señor requiera siempre.

Tom cuidadosamente observó a Potter de cerca y, con una señal de su mano, Narcissa se levantó e inspeccionó al adolescente loco. Potter se quedó quieto, con la tranquilidad de quién está acostumbrado a ser inspeccionado. En cuanto Narcissa se alejó y lo declaró en perfectas condiciones, la boca salvaje de Potter se abrió para molestarlo.

—Jodido hijo de puta, si vas a hacer que me maten muchas veces de camino aquí solo para confirmar mí condición por lo menos libera mí magia o dame un arma, cabrón insensible. —Tom sonrió divertido y pensó que Narcissa estaba a pocos segundos de limpiar con un hechizo la boca de Potter.

—¿Muchas veces? —cuestionó Tom.

—Tres en la habitación, dos por las escaleras, una en el pasillo y otra aquí, mí señor. —Bellatrix informó, la sonrisa de Tom se volvió fría. Él había ordenado la prueba frente a su persona ¿Qué si el mocoso Potter moría la primera vez definitivamente alguna de las otras veces antes de llegar a él?

—Mira, bastardo sádico, busca otras maneras de complacer tus fantasías perversas o, si tanto quieres pruebas, revisa en los archivos. Sé que escribían todo sobre mí esos pálidos, y sobre los demás también. —Tom se dividió entre probar la aparente capacidad de Potter para no morir el mismo o entregarlo a otra ronda de Bellatrix, pero por la mirada de la señora Malfoy era mejor no seguir ensuciando su alfombra. En su lugar, preguntó:

—¿Demás? — Potter soltó una risita divertida mientras miró a la nada detrás suyo.

—Mira Moony, él sádico no averiguó de los otros. Pobres los perros que no le informaron ¿No?

—Potter, concéntrate ¿Qué otros?

—Los otros números, obviamente. Había otros experimentos de los pálidos ahí, ninguno como yo, pero sé que había muchas criaturas y magos en ese lugar. Todos teníamos números, los números... Todos con números— Potter se espació y volvió a mirar atrás suyo, empezó a tararear lentamente una secuencia de cuatro números y Tom estaba listo para hechizarlo a la inconsciencia de nuevo cuando una voz entrecortada y aguda empezó a cantar de la nada junto a Potter.

Los tres magos adultos en el lugar miraron a todos lados y tomaron posiciones de defensa, Bellatrix empezó a cantar los mismos cuatro números de Potter. El movimiento brusco llamó la atención de Potter y el adolescente empezó a cacarear salvajemente en diversión inentendible.

Tom lanzó un hechizo Homenum Revelio, pero nada apareció, Potter dejó de reír y se burló de él.

—Los magos poderosos le temen a Moony. Moony ataca solo por mí, tener cuidado perros listos que Moony es rápido. —Potter volvió a carcajear y Tom le lanzó un hechizo punzante que lo devolvió a la realidad.

—¿Qué demonios es Moony, Potter?

—Libera mí magia y te muestro.

—Muéstrame y, dependiendo de lo que sea, negociaremos.

Potter lo miró dudoso, sin creer en las palabras de Tom, pero podría ser peor. Cooperaba o lo obligarían tarde o temprano a mostrar lo que ocultaba. Una batalla de miradas se inició entre Tom y el adolescente, después de un largo tiempo. Potter suspiró derrotado, llamó quedamente al tal Moony y nada de lo que Tom sabía lo preparó para lo que vio.

La criatura, con el mismo sonido que Potter al revivir, surgió de la nada. Era una mezcla terrorífica de lobo, cadáver y cuerpo humanoide. Alta y hecha de oscuridad mortífera, tenía el rostro y orejas lobunas, con garras afiladas en lugar de dedos y el cuerpo con la ilusión de que estaba hecho de vendas.

La forma se paró protectora en toda su altura al costado de Harry, movía su cuerpo de un lado al otro sin poder estar quieta, de una manera que le recordó a Potter y su contorno parecía oscilar, como si tomara mucho de ella hacerse visible.

—Saluda, Moony.

—Moony saluda. —Potter se palmeó el rostro mostrando exasperación y murmuró sobre practicarlo más tarde.

¿En qué se metió Tom?

 _ **...**_

Harry tarareó contento mientras avanzaba hacia la oficina de Tu-sabes-quien-no-admitirá-que-grito-horrorizado-ante-Moony, era lindo tener su magia libre al fin y no estar mareado todo el tiempo. A los pálidos les gustaba mantener a Harry mareado o débil, no le permitía convocar a Moony al estarlo y evitaba que los matara a todos, como la primera vez que se despertó atado en ese lugar.

Harry entró silenciosamente al despacho del Señor Oscurísimo y observó al temido Lord murmurar por lo bajo y fruncir el ceño al papeleo. Ignoró las palabras para que Francia se metiera sus condiciones en lugares privados y se sentó directamente sobre los papeles con dichas condiciones. El Señor Oscuro tan solo alzó una fina ceja ante Harry sentado en su escritorio y procedió a levitar al adolescente, recuperar sus papeles y volver a bajarlo sobre el escritorio.

Harry estaba siendo obstinadamente ignorado y él estaba aburrido.

—Voldemort.

El nombrado solo siguió leyendo.

—Tom… Toooooooom… Señor Oscurísimo. —Una ceja se crispó ligeramente, Harry sonrió. Ahí estaba— Pesadilla de los niños, Lord Coco, Voldamirt, Tu-sabes-quien-usa-vestidos, Señor de los perros, mandamás de las ratas, Lord Vocal. —Harry tenía que darle crédito por la buena actuación al ignorarlo, pero Harry sabía que él tenía toda la atención del Señor Oscuridad— Oye, Tommy…

—Por Merlín ¿Puedes callarte? —Harry negó en respuesta y le quitó los papeles a Tom para dejarlo a un lado.

—Así que… ¿Tommy? —Un gruñido bajo advirtió a Harry de no continuar por ese lado— Si bien escucharte decir diferentes maneras de como Francia puede mejorar su vida sexual es entretenido, sigo aburrido y dudo que a Francia le quepa un dedo meñique, muchos menos todos esos papeles.

La boca de Tom Riddle se curvó ligeramente hacia arriba y Harry sonrió salvajemente por Tom. Harry estiró su brazo y rozó con sus dedos el borde del cuello de la camisa costosa del hombre mayor.

—Ya sabes, necesito un mayor entretenimiento que ese. —Un dedo delgado se introdujo por el cuello de la camisa y desabotonó el primer botón de esta, Harry aprovechó el mayor espacio para deslizar su mano hasta la clavícula y hombro del otro mago— Entretenme.

Un libro se estampó contra la cara de Harry.

Gruñendo sobre sádicos impotentes, Harry sacó, lastimosamente, su mano de la camisa y abrió el libro. Las letras negras y pequeñas le saludaron alegres, Harry pasó las paginas hasta llegar a una imagen, una persona se retorcía con la espalda encorvada y arañaba el suelo en un grito silencioso. Parecía que le faltaba el aire, Harry sabía que era una sensación horrible.

Harry se entretuvo por otros diez minutos viendo las ilustraciones del libro antes de arrojárselo a la cara al Señor Oscuro, el hombre lo miró como si quisiera probar el mismo que Harry no moría.

—¿Tengo cara de saber leer, bastardo impotente? Apenas inicie la primaria, un año tarde para que no contaminará al cerdo rubio con mi presencia, cuando Dumblefuck apareció ¿Acaso crees que el abuelito bonachón se sentó conmigo a leer cuentos o qué, idiota?

Tom miró incrédulo a los ojos verdes furiosos e hizo una nota mental para conseguirle un tutor, y un sanador mental, al mocoso.

—Mi error —reconoció—, debí suponerlo.

El Señor Oscuro se pasó una mano a través de su cabello y notó los ojos de Potter seguir el movimiento. Al momento siguiente, Potter agarró dicha mano y observó el anillo en ella, delicadamente jugó con el anillo dándolo vueltas y Tom lo dejó. Mejor eso que a que decidiera que lanzar libros a la cara de Tom era su nuevo deporte favorito.

Un silencio cómodo se asentó en el lugar y Tom se permitió unos minutos de descanso mientras observaba a Potter. El muchacho estaba muy delgado, con demasiadas y variadas cicatrices recubriéndolo, la piel pálida por falta de exposición al sol y rastros de ojeras bajo sus ojos. Ojos apagados que ocultaban miles de secretos a Tom ¿Qué tanto sabes? ¿Qué tanto has pasado? Quería preguntar, pero en estos días aprendió que con Potter debía ofrecer algo siempre a cambio de información.

La voz suave de Potter lleno el lugar mientras tarareaba de nuevo esos cuatro números. A Tom le molestaba escucharlos, había encontrado los registros de Potter entre los archivos de los inefables junto a los cuerpos de decenas de personas y criaturas ocultas en una mazmorra en el departamento de Misterios.

Los magos de la luz podían decir lo que quisieran sobre Tom, pero al menos el nunca experimentó por poder con decenas de vidas.

Había criaturas variadas, desde vampiros y hombres lobos hasta duendes, hadas y náyades. Los magos habían tenido todos habilidades únicas, metamorfomagia, legeremens, vista mágica y muchas otras. Todos, según los archivos, habían sido sometidos a llevar sus habilidades al límite e investigados para hacer de sus habilidades "un bien para todo el mundo mágico".

Los inefables los habían asesinado a cada uno en cuanto la toma del Ministerio comenzó. Potter había sido un caso perdido.

—Tommy —llamó Potter. Tom trató de encontrar motivos por los cuales toleraba al mocoso e ignoró decididamente los que le llegaron— ¿Están todos?

—¿Están todos qué?

—Los Horrocruxes, obviamente. Dumbledore estaba muy enojado cuando fue tras este anillo y no lo encontró.

El pecho de Tom ardió ante el recuerdo de que el anciano supo de ellos durante tanto tiempo, sus Horrocruxes habían sido un arma de doble filo durante tanto tiempo y Tom ni siquiera lo sospechaba.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Tom preguntó, mientras pensaba que podría pedir a cambio Potter esta vez— ¿Cómo sabes de los Horrocruxes y qué Dumbledore buscó el anillo?

Potter le miró sin emociones, la tranquilidad del rostro en blanco no se veía bien. De repente, Tom quiso que el mocoso volviera a su yo salvaje y sonriente habitual.

—Él venía a mí. Cada vez que algo no salía como lo planeo, lo cual era a menudo, venía mí y se desquitaba. —Tom no estaba seguro de preguntar cómo se desquitaba Dumbledore, pero Potter pareció leer sus pensamientos— ¿Quieres saber cómo? Aguante mucho, demasiado. A veces simplemente despotricaba durante horas frente a mí, yo no tendría a quien decirle lo que me dijera de todos modos. Para él, yo solo era un peón con una habilidad especial y un destino marcado.

«Otras veces, disfrutaría viendo a los pálidos divertirse conmigo. He muerto de muchas formas. Me han ahogado, ahorcado, golpeado, hechizado, aislado e incluso usado métodos muggles.

Probaron mis limites ¿Acaso el sujeto 9148 reviviría con cicatrices? Si herimos al sujeto y lo dejamos sanar ¿Las cicatrices volverán con él? Lo hicieron

¿Si pierde miembros u órganos estos vuelven? Lo hacen.

Ellos contaron cuantas veces podía morir antes de que mi propio cuerpo agotado se rendiría. Probaron cualquier situación, variante de estas y diferentes condiciones que pudieran afectarla. Dumbledore aprobaba cada una.

Pero, lo más importante, es que él tenía la teoría de que puedo morir definitivamente solo a tus manos».

Tom inhaló sorprendido. Potter, aun en el escritorio, sonrió solo un poco y el primer rastro de una emoción cruzó su rostro, se veía triste y luego agotado. Como una vida que ha aguantado todo y reta al universo, cansado, a atreverse a darle un fin.

—¿Sabías qué soy tu horrocrux? —El corazón de Tom se detuvo y su único pensamiento fue: ¿Otro? —Cada vez que moría, una y otra vez, Dumbledore se aseguraba de ver si el pedazo de tu alma ligada a la mía se iba. Nunca lo hizo y a él le encantaba decir lo poético que era que mi destino fuera mi fin.

Potter se bajó del escritorio para elegir que su nueva silla seria Tom. Conmocionado, Tom se lo permitió y a horcajadas sobre él, viéndose como se veía, el adolescente parecía la imagen de un alma luego de la guerra. Su mirada era vacía y opaca, los hombros bajos y líneas inexistentes en su rostro llamaban a ver lo cruel que era la existencia.

Aquí estoy, decía. Aquí estoy y me lo han quitado todo ¿Por qué me has dejado vivir para esto? Devuélveme lo que es mío o déjame ir.

Las pálidas y delgadas manos del menor ahuecaron el rostro de Tom y la cara con cicatrices finas volvió a ser inexpresiva.

—Dicen que quien muere es porque ha vivido ¿Yo que soy? La muerte es mi amiga, pero la vida me es desconocida. Escucha, Riddle, el precio de mi información, vida y servicio.

«A cambio de mí, vas a enseñarme lo que es la vida. Sé que has juntado casi toda tu alma, pero te falto yo y esa serpiente… No me mires así, nunca debes subestimar lo que mi fantasma hace.

Presta atención y entiende mis exigencias, mi señor. Te daré todo de mí, mi fuerza, alma, sangre y muerte estarán bajo tu servicio. —Potter se inclinó hacia Tom y, por primera vez, Tom observó fascinado como los ojos sombríos se iluminaban ligeramente. Quizás era solo su imaginación, pero el verde opaco se agitó ligeramente en la mirada del otro, como un viento silencioso en un bosque muerto— Aguantaré a cada enemigo y orden, seré tus manos y ojos al servicio de lo que quieras… Pero, a cambio, vas a darme tu vida, alegría, dolor y deseo. Me enseñaras lo que es la vida, a reír, llorar, sentir y querer porque en realidad quiera hacerlo e inclusive cuando todo este enseñado, seguiré a tu mando porque aprender de la vida no es otra cosa que vivir de lo que se aprende y cuando mi servicio sea innecesario, mi presencia insignificante y mi vida este hecha, me concederás un último deseo.

Tú, Tom Riddle, le pondrás fin a lo que empezaste. Serás mi destino y cumplirás mi más grande anhelo, vas a matarme y seré libre al fin».

Tom pudo rechazarlo, quizás encerrar a Potter para siempre y continuar donde Dumbledore lo dejo, pero Tom no era Dumbledore y la criatura en su regazo no era solo un experimento. Potter era, sin saberlo, la representación de la vida con su mirada cansada y presencia mortífera. Representaba a una vida que lo ha visto todo, pero nada a la vez.

En Potter había alegría y tristeza, cordura y locura, llanto y sonrisa, todo y nada, vida y muerte. El adolescente no era nada que no debería ser y a la vez su existencia había sido tan incorrecta que se contradecía con solo respirar.

Las manos de Tom se cerraron en la cintura pequeña y el menor se sintió aún más delgado de lo que en realidad era.

—¿Te comprometes a servirme? ¿Ser mi arma o escudo? No hay retorno, Harry, soy una persona posesiva. —Harry no sonrió, pero su mirada se suavizó y las manos en su rostro avanzaron a su pelo.

—Contrario a lo que podría parecer, nunca he sido de nadie ni nada —Potter susurró y una lengua nerviosa humedeció sus labios—, pero ¿No es parte de la vida pertenecer a algo? ¿Acaso no buscan todos ser parte de cualquier cosa? ¿Sentirse útil o especial?... Yo, mi señor, seré tu arma y escudo porque también me perteneces y cuido lo que es mío.

Los ojos eran brillantes y cautivadores. Antes de que volvieran a apagarse como las nubes que cubrían la luz de luna, Tom decidió que no podía dejar ir la oportunidad. Harry se inclinó y los labios cálidos se encontraron a mitad de camino. Potter hizo un sonido sorprendido y los ojos verdes se cerraron para disfrutar las sensaciones, Tom lo siguió de cerca. La suavidad del momento y el cuerpo ligero y cálido sobre Tom, lo sumergieron al fondo de un océano oscuro donde la paz reinaba protectora y las sensaciones nadaban libres dentro de Tom, siendo todo sobre la piel, los toques, besos, manos delgadas, rizos negros suaves, ojos cautivantes y corazones sincronizados.

Tom pensó que Harry podría enseñarle más sobre la vida a él de lo que Tom nunca podría imaginar.

… _ *****…**_

Bueno, empezare esto diciendo que toda la gloria de este capítulo se debe a Ann, que sin ella no hubiese salido del bloqueo enorme que tenía con respecto a Mors ¡Ti amo, Dolce! Así que, capítulo dedicado a ella.

¡Gracias por leer y apoyar está historia! Saludos.


	3. Lunaris

—De nuevo, Potter.

Harry gruñó, literalmente. El azabache estaba en el piso, donde acababa de morir por cuarta vez, y se sentó irritado ante la orden, solo para gruñirle a Snape frente suyo. Caninos mostrándose, la mirada salvaje y el pelo desordenado, sumado a que estaba cubierto de sangre y apestaba a hierro, tierra y agua sucia (no iba a pensar en cómo logró eso), Harry parecía un perro callejero rabioso.

Snape lo miró como si fuera un gatito maullando. Riddle sonreía divertido desde su lugar, sentado en una mesita en el enorme jardín de los Malfoy y Bellatrix, contra quien Harry se había estado enfrentando, se rió a carcajadas de Harry con la larga melena de rizos saltando junto a sus risotadas exageradas.

—El pequeño Harrynkins aún no ve lo que Sevie quiere enseñarle —se burló la bruja y Snape le disparó dagas con la mirada ante el apodo. Harry solo se volvió a acostar en el suelo, agotado e irritado, ignorando las ordenes de Riddle para volver a la lección ¿Acaso Riddle no podía verlo? El tipo estaba caliente, debía de admitirlo, pero si lo seguía obligando a enfrentarse a Bellatrix de aquella forma, caliente o no, Harry le arrancaría los testículos para asegurarse que no pudiera dejar descendencia y se los implantaría como un bonito par de ojos nuevos al bastardo sádico.

—Oye, idiota —llamó Harry y Riddle lo ignoró de manera descarada a favor de tomar más té— ¡OYE! Riddle, Señor Oscurito, Lord No-me-nombres, Tommyyyyyyyyy. —Nada, la paciencia (del tamaño de una hormiga) de Harry, se agotó.

Como si de respirar se tratará, Harry convocó a Moony y el sonido de su aparición fue toda la advertencia que Riddle tuvo antes de que la criatura, en dos zancadas, estuviera detrás suyo y lo alzara por el cuello de sus costosas ropas. El Señor Oscuro gritó sorprendido y, elevado a los más de dos metros de altura de Moony, se movió frenético olvidando toda la compostura que todo señor reinante de la oscuridad parecía estar obligado a tener. En una muy buena imitación de una muñeca chillona, Riddle permaneció colgado y unos muy sorprendidos Severus Snape y Bellatrix Lestrange intentaron hechizar a Moony.

Los hechizos atravesaron a Moony como si fuera un fantasma y Riddle maldijo en voz alta.

—Potter ¡Bájame de aquí en este instante, mocoso infeliz! —ordenó Riddle e intentó llegar a su varita para cruciar al niñato hasta el olvido. El adolescente se acercó alegre hasta donde estaba Riddle, esquivando el hechizo verde brillante que Bellatrix le envió y la daga voladora de Snape, se paró frente (¿Debería Harry decir debajo?) del Señor Elevadísimo.

—¿Acaso deberé golpearte cada vez que necesitó que pienses? —le increpó Harry y tuvo el placer de ver las neuronas del Señor Oscuro funcionar al caer en cuenta cuando Harry lo golpeó por última vez y porque— Vienes aquí, y me ordenas "A duelo, Potter, contra Bellatrix" —imitó Harry, de manera exagerada y aguda, la voz de Riddle— y esperas que yo sepa pelear, y más aún ¡Sin varita ni conocimiento alguno de hechizos! ¿Acaso crees que Dumbledore o esos pálidos se dedicaron a entrenarme y enseñarme magia para que felizmente me haga poderoso o los ataque? ¿Eres imbécil o qué? ¿Cómo diablos lograste apoderarte de todo? Lo único que sé ser es carne de cañón, idiota. Sigue así y juro, por las espantosas túnicas de Dumbledore, que voy a dejarte con unos muy bonitos pares de ojos que combinaran con tu piel.

Harry terminó de desquitarse y un silencio aturdido lo siguió. Los hombros de Riddle cayeron y su rostro era una mezcla de incredulidad y furia, Bellatrix estaba actuando extrañamente como una persona racional y Snape apretaba tan fuerte su varita que Harry pensó que la rompería.

Balanceándose de un pie al otro, Harry le ordenó a Moony que se fuera y Riddle cayó al suelo al olvidarse de pedir que lo bajara primero.

Lord Voldemort sacudió su ropa y consideró seriamente sus opciones, él no podía permitirse que el mocoso Potter corriera por ahí sin saber defenderse adecuadamente. Imposible de matar o no, había formas de usar eso contra el propio Potter si quisiera y nada le aseguraba a Riddle que a nadie más se le ocurriera eso.

—Bien, mocoso, iras con Severus y Narcissa a por una varita y luego empezaran tus lecciones —dijo Tom y como una ocurrencia tardía, de la cual Tom sabia se arrepentiría luego, agregó: —… conmigo.

El engendro Potter le sonrió feliz y sinceramente, para luego salir corriendo gritando el apodo de Narcissa. Tom parpadeó tratando de salir de su estupor y la sonrisa de Severus solo le confirmó que no lo estaba logrando.

…

Harry suspiró contento mientras se hundía más en la tina con burbujas, todo en su vida parecía estar yendo extrañamente bien y ahora temía por primera vez que pudieran quitarle todo.

Antes, las cosas no podían importarle menos, como lo trataban, si dolía o si la próxima vez iba a tener suerte y no revivir de su próxima sesión con los pálidos. Los días solo pasaban como una copia del otro y el tiempo se reducía a una extrañeza de parecer corto, pero interminable a la vez. Su vida había sido sobre frío, rostros pálidos con miradas analíticas de quien desarma algo interesante, grises y piedra irrompible marcada por los primeros años de Harry en ese lugar.

Ahora, Harry sabía lo que era la calidez, que el tiempo fuera algo bueno y que la vida se mostrara ante sus ojos como un niño descubriendo algo nuevo. Harry si estaba descubriendo cosas nuevas, la calidez del sol antes olvida, lo gratificante de la lluvia cayendo en su rostro y los colores, todos los colores que el mundo tenia para dar después de lo monocromático de su existencia.

Tal vez por eso Harry disfrutaba de usar la ropa más colorida que Cissy le daba, disfrutaba enormemente de vestirse en verdes o azules cada que pasaba horas interminables en el jardín de la mansión, estar en rojos o morados cuando andaba en el interior o los amarillos y naranjas que usaba cada vez que iba a molestar a Riddle o Bella.

Su vida ahora estaba llena de colores, calidez y emociones. Por primera vez tenía ganas de que un nuevo día llegara y por eso temía tanto que se lo quitaran, pero ¿quién podía hacerlo? Riddle había ganado y los rebeldes de la Orden habían huido a quien sabe dónde una vez su líder estuvo muerto… Huido, no encarcelados o muertos. Esas personas seguían siendo un riesgo potencial para la nueva vida de Harry y si las cosas seguían bien, dejarían de serlo…

—¿Tu qué haces en mi baño? —chilló Riddle y Harry se le quedó viendo fijamente. Riddle siguió con el concurso de miradas por no mirar a otro lado.

—Yo… me estoy… ¿Bañando? —terminó Harry, no estaba seguro de a donde quería llegar Riddle con eso. El Señor Oscuro lo miro exasperado.

—¿Por qué te estas bañando en mi baño? —le preguntó y ahora Harry le miró como si fuera idiota.

—Tu tina es más grande, casi un jacuzzi —dijo Harry y se hundió en más en el agua— y me gustan más tus sales de baño.

Harry podía ver las venas del cuello de Riddle sobresalir.

—¡LARGO! —Harry se paró haciendo pucheros y el Señor Oscuro se dio la vuelta velozmente— No ahora, Potter ¡Estás desnudo!

El adolescente miró la espalda de Voldemort extrañado ¿Cómo esperaba que estará? Irritado, se sentó de nuevo y luego sonrió malignamente.

—Si tanto quieres unirte, solo tienes que decirlo —ronroneó Harry, la espalda de Tom se tensó más—. Estaría encantado de que te unieras a mí.

El mago mayor salió huyendo del lugar dejando a un azabache preguntarse si debía llevar un registro de que tanto podía avergonzar a Riddle.

…

—Tommy —llamó Harry entrando al despacho del Señor Oscuro, varita nueva en mano y radiantemente vestido con una camisa de un amarillo pálido y detalles negros, solo para irritar a Riddle—, Bella me dijo que tienes un regalo para miiiii…

Harry se detuvo en seco al ver a las dos personas desconocidas sentadas frente a Riddle. Uno tenía el pelo negro como la noche, rizado y de apariencia de ser un busca problemas general; él otra tenía ojos castaños, casi dorados, amables, muchas cicatrices como Harry y el pelo del color de la miel. Fue esta última persona quien puso en guardia a Harry, exudaba poder y oscuridad, todo en él le decía que no se dejará guiar por la apariencia del otro.

—Oscurito —dijo Harry y el desconocido de pelo negro se carcajeó de manera casi perruna, el castaño solo sonrió un poco y Tom agarró su varita con ganas de hechizar a Harry— ¿Quiénes son?

—Ellos, Potter —dijo casi silbante Riddle, como cuando Harry estaba a punto de lograr que perdiera los estribos y lo hechizara a muerte—, son antiguos amigos de tus padres. Tu padrino, Sirius Black, y Remus Lupin, podría decirse que tu otro padrino o tío honorario.

—Ah —dijo Harry, conociendo de la existencia de esos dos—. Los desertores a la causa de Dumbledore, el viejo hablaba mucho sobre el dolor de cabeza que eran ambos.

De todas sus reacciones, sin dudas no esperaban que Harry simplemente dijera eso. Sirius había esperado que lo acusara por no haber estado y Remus, por lo que el Señor Oscuro le dijo de Harry, esperaba que directamente tratara de matarlos.

Harry sonrió como si supiera lo que hizo y procedió a sentarse sobre Black cómodamente, los ojos de Lupin brillaron divertidos.

—Ahora, familia —dijo Harry, la voz fue como acero cortando el lugar y los ojos verdes murieron al verlos. El sonido de cientos de insectos chirriantes llenó el lugar, Black palideció hermosamente para Harry y los ojos de Lupin brillaron dorados, para luego soltar su magia ante la amenaza de una criatura desconocida y mortal—, hay muchas explicaciones que deben de ser hechas.

Gruñidos profundos y poderosos vinieron desde el pecho de Lupin y fue toda la confirmación que Harry necesitaba, hombre lobo.

—Así que Dumbledore no mentía, uno un hombre lobo y el otro preso por ser peligroso para sus planes. —Así como el ambiente logró volverse letal, cambió con la misma rapidez gracias a Harry. El adolescente sonrió dulcemente, como si nunca hubiese hecho nada— Black, por lo que se, se unió a ti cuando huyó de Azkaban, loco por haberse enterado por un periódico de mi supuesta muerte a manos de los hombres lobos que atacaron a los Dursley, lo cual es ridículo considerando que fue Moony. Y Lupin. —Harry miró a Lupin— ¿Tu por qué diablos te uniste?

Lupin abrió la boca para contestar, pero Black fue primero:

—¿Moony? ¿Qué Moony? Este lunático aquí es Moony ¿Cómo, por Merlín, tienes otro Moony? Quiero uno de donde sacaste el tuyo, mi Moony se la pasa detrás de las túnicas de Queji…

—Ya, Canuto, ya —le interrumpió Lupin— Harry se refiere a la criatura que Tom nos estaba contando y, de lo cual, tu no escuchaste nada.

—Así que tú eres el Moony de Snape —dijo Harry, y cambió del regazo de Black al del Moony humano con facilidad asombrosa— ¿Crees que si te beso frente a Snape el intentara matarme? ¿Enrojecerá? —empezó Harry, acercándose cada vez más al Moony humano, prácticamente rebotando con energía nerviosa sobre él— ¿Lo veré gritar y perder la compostura al fin? No es como si no supiera que tu logras hacerlo gritar, pero...

Como si Harry quemara o fuera peligroso, Lupin soltó al menor en su regazo y se paró de su lugar, dejando a un Harry haciendo pucheros en el suelo y a Black riendo como Bellatrix a un lado ¿No era él familia de Bella?

—Oh, vamos ¡No voy a morderte! —se quejó Harry y miró con ojos de cachorro triste a Lupin, los hombros del hombre lobo cayeron ante la mirada y Harry sonrió mostrando los dientes de manera afilada, Black soltó un "Ahí viene" fascinado de ver el teatro que Harry armaba— No al menos que lo pidas, obviamente, o a Sevie. —Harry tomó prestado el apodo de Bella para el Slytherin de ojos negros— ¿Alguna vez consideraste los tríos?

Esta vez, Black se ahogó con su saliva, Lupin salió disparado hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, lejos de Harry, murmurando sobre críos endemoniados sin correa y Riddle soltó un "Suficiente" que vibró con magia, para luego tomar a Harry y sentarlo a su lado en una silla convocada.

—Lupin, vuelve aquí. Black, por Merlín, cállate y Potter. —Riddle lo miró, y los ojos rojos se llenaron de una emoción pesada que Harry no identificó— También te callas… y creo que es innecesario aclarar de nuevo que soy una persona posesiva, mocoso.

Esta vez fue el turno del hombre lobo para ahogarse con su saliva y de Black para saltar y huir como si se quemara. Señor Oscuro o no, Remus Lupin saltó sobre Tom Riddle dispuesto a dejarle claro sobre no tocar a su cachorro.

…

Tom entró a sus habitaciones personales para encontrar a Harry Potter sentado en ella.

—Primero, entre gracias a Moony abriendo la puerta por dentro. Tus protecciones impiden que nadie entre, pero nada sobre que algo salga. Segundo, antes de que me ordenes salir, y como si fuera a hacerte caso la verdad, no gastes saliva. No podía dormir, más bien si dormí, pero tuve este sueño ¿Pesadilla? Que me recordó que tengo asuntos para hablar contigo y decidí venir aquí. Y, tercero, vamos a hablar sobre lo que harás si alguna vez la Orden del Pollo Frito me atrapa.

Mirando la seriedad en el rostro de Potter, Riddle cerró la puerta y activó sus protecciones más poderosas para que nadie, ni nada, escuchara.

…

En un campamento montado rápidamente en alguna parte de Francia, los miembros restantes de la Orden se reunieron alrededor de un solo hombre. Con cicatrices horrorosas y un ojo falso, Ojoloco Moody dio la noticia que generó gritos de júbilo entre todos los presentes.

A su lado, Nymphadora Tonks sonreía orgullosa de su logró al descubrir la información. Caminando por el Callejón Diagon, disfrazada gracias a su habilidad, fue una gran coincidencia que lograra verlo, pero no necesitaban saber eso.

El rostro de Moody se curvó ante la sonrisa que se formó en él y, con voz llena de triunfo, dijo:

—Encontramos a Potter.

… _ *****…**_

 _ **Hola, es corto, lo sé y quien comente algo al respecto lo/la tratare con tanto amor que Harry parecerá cuerdo y amable a mi lado :), es decir, dependiendo de mi nivel de locura en el momento y cómo este hecho el comentario para quejarse por la longitud del capítulo, veré si insulto delicadamente, ignoro o bloqueo.**_

 _ **Ahora, poniéndonos serios, dudo que haga cualquiera de esas cosas. Solo estoy ligeramente con ganas de mandar todo al diablo y eso de arriba sirvió para hacerme reír.**_

 _ **Gracias a todos los que votan y comentan, aún más a los que comentan ¿Les dije ya lo mucho que adoro los comentarios? Pues ahí va: los adoro como Harry adora molestar a Tommy.**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_


	4. Pallidus

Remus observó completamente irritado al mago azabache sentado frente a él. En serio, la paciencia de Remus era mucha, podía comprobarlo mencionando el hecho de haber compartido durante siete años una habitación con James Potter y Sirius Black, sin mencionar las clases y momentos libres, Remus podía decir que faltaba poco hasta para que se ducharan juntos… No, espera, estaba esa vez que los idiotas vieron un panfleto muggle de Lily sobre la contaminación del agua y decidieron ahorrar agua al compartir la ducha. La iniciativa les duró hasta que Remus hechizó a un muy desnudo Sirius todo el camino al Gran Salón por tocarle el trasero.

El punto es que Harry James Potter era otro nivel mucho más allá de él.

El hijo de Prongs podía pasar de un estado de tranquilidad (todo lo tranquilo que Harry podía ser) a uno siendo una mezcla aterradora entre Sirius y Bellatrix, el mago menor saltaba de un momento a otro, se aburría con facilidad y mantener su atención era tan difícil como lograr que Severus dejara una poción extremadamente complicada en su fase más delicada (Remus no iba a usar en Harry los métodos que usaba con Severus, él no).

Remus había intentado el sistema de recompensa con estrellas doradas que había funcionado con Sirius, o sobornarlo con información sobre Lily como usaba con James, pero Harry solo lo miraría con los ojos muertos típicos de él y luego soltaría un comentario que iría desde absolutamente pervertido, pasaría por algo completamente personal y terminaría en lo perturbador hasta que Remus no podía moverse por la necesidad de hechizar al menor, amordazarlo para que jodidamente se callara o preguntarse cómo demonios Harry sabia tanto sobre la vida íntima de Severus y él. Tenía esta teoría sobre el otro Moony en constante observación de todos, pero si lo pensaba la paranoia de ser observado nunca dejaría a Remus.

—Harry solo lanza el maldito hechizo, por Merlín —juró Remus. El menor le dedicó su sonrisa afilada de marca registrada y el hombre lobo tuvo que asegurarse de que el adolescente no tuviese nada afilado o explosivo cerca, el otro mago sonreía como lo hacía siempre que pensaba en ir a "jugar" con Bellatrix.

—No entiendo como un hechizo de levitación me servirá de algo, necesito aprender cosas mejores y, de todas formas, hay mejores formas de hacerlo levitar —contestó el azabache y Remus trató, y falló, en ignorar el doble sentido al final. La sonrisa de Harry solo le dijo que habría más de esos comentarios—. Además, el mago Oscurito me había prometido enseñarme él ¿Por qué no está enseñándome?

—El Señor Oscuro. —Remus tuvo que evitar escupir el nombre, aún no superaba que ese hombre se atreviera a tocar a su cachorro como si nada— Te prometió enseñarte, sí, pero no te prometió cuando. Sin dudas, no querrías lecciones básicas de él, ni él te toleraría sin sabes lanzar un simple Wingardium Leviosa. Ahora, el hechizo Harry, vamos.

El hombre lobo observó a Harry en un silencio obstinado, el mago menor empezó a balancearse en las patas traseras de su silla y tarareó a algo detrás de Remus. ÉL no quería ver, pero la curiosidad simple lo hizo girarse para encontrarse al otro Moony parado detrás suyo en silencio ¿Cuándo llegó ahí? Remus nunca escuchó el sonido chirriante que siempre anunciaba la entrada de la criatura espeluznante. Cuando regresó su mirada al frente, Harry ya no estaba.

Mierda, solo mierda.

…

Harry rió alegre mientras avanzaba por los pasillos de la mansión, él podría lanzar el hechizo y avanzar en sus clases sin problemas, pero ¿Qué es lo divertido de eso? Disfrutaba de molestar al Moony humano… y a todo el mundo, pero cuando irritaba al Moony humano, el perro inteligente, que quizás era más pantera o serpiente que perro, se irritaba también; si el perro inteligente se irrita, este molestaba al pulgoso Black; cuando el pulgoso Black se irrita, este iba tras Bella o Remus Moony, lo que termina en un duelo; con el duelo, arruinan la mansión y los Malfoy se irritan, y un Malfoy así es igual a un Tom enojado con todos por arruinar su paz.

Era divertido de ver las reacciones de las personas, empujarlos al límite y observar como Harry logra ponerlos cada vez más nerviosos o enojados. Era verlos vivir, el adolescente venía de ver los rostros como piedra en los pálidos bajo el servicio de Dumbledore, siendo este último el que más emociones mostraba (más allá de la satisfacción por conseguir sus planes o el enojó por no hacerlo), Harry vería a las personas de la mansión mostrarles rostros y miradas que nunca antes vio, desde el nerviosismo e irritación del Moony humano cuando Harry empezaba a presionar con comentarios sucios, con las mejillas enrojecidas, los ojos brillando en dorado cuando lo empujaba y los dedos volviéndose blancos al agarrar lo que sea que tuviera a mano para no ahorcarlo a él; Harry disfrutaría de Snape, con su rostro tan inquietante como los pálidos, soltando comentarios tan mordaces como los de él mismo, arrugando los labios en desprecio y con los ojos ónix mostrando su alma como llamas negras hipnóticas, parecían ser la noche qué giraba en torno a un fuego ritual poderoso con los cantos druidas siguiéndole en susurros del viento; Black estaba casi tan loco como Harry, pero tenía rastros de la ingenuidad traída por la amistad y el amor, de viejas épocas donde todo parecía estar bien si simplemente estaba con sus amigos, hostigaba a lo que despreciaba e ignoraba la crueldad que provocaba al juzgar. Harry notó que Black lo veía como una copia de sus padres, desesperado por volver a épocas estúpidamente felices donde el mayor de sus problemas era la luna llena y molestar serpientes, el perro aún luchaba contra sí mismo, dudando entre las raíces de la luz, en la que le enseñaron a odiar a todos ellos, y el abrazo de la oscuridad, que le dio otra oportunidad de ser libre; Bellatrix simplemente era como molestar a una pantera o leona, la bruja estaba incorregiblemente loca, cruel y sádica, no era más que una máquina de matar apenas manejable a la que Harry adoraba y molestar a la pareja Malfoy solo era un detonante para lo más importante, porque no había como los chillidos del hombre Malfoy y la sonrisa delicada y mortífera de Cissy para terminar de patear los colmillos del basilisco conocido como Tom Riddle.

Riddle, quién cargaba con tanto y se creía tanto, un hombre cerrado que pensaba que su cerebro y sola persona era la mejor solución para todo, Harry solo esperaba que el hombre no muriera por el estrés o algo así, nunca (ni siquiera con Dumbledore) Harry vio a alguien que pudiera ser tan estúpido y brillante a la vez. El Señor Oscuro pensaba que todo sentimiento era inútil y la muerte evitable, huyendo del dolor que significaba vivir fragmentando su alma, no dejando nada más que odio, codicia y venganza detrás y llevándolo a su caída hace tantos años.

Ver a Tom Riddle era como observar un fuego voraz que creía ser el que traería las cenizas para el nuevo mundo, Riddle pensaba que sería el Fénix detrás del renacimiento en sus cenizas, pero ¿Cómo crear cenizas si el fuego es débil y se consume demasiado rápido? ¿Cuándo el fuego baila sobre uno sin quemar? Como los dedos juguetones que se movían con rapidez sobre la llama de una vela. Tom era un incendio sucumbiendo por falta de oxígeno sin notarlo, acabado por su propia codicia, lentamente hasta terminar como las brasas débiles y restantes de lo que alguna vez fue algo majestuoso.

Aunque Riddle había recapacitado solo un poco, juntando lentamente partes de su alma, no obstante, eso no quería decir que comprendía su error o terquedad. Él seguía pensando que sentir era de débiles, la piedad o comprensión innecesaria y que él era absoluto, omnipotente. Pobre y tonto Tom Riddle que siempre subestimaba el alcance de sus oponentes.

Por eso, Harry disfrutaba de molestarlo, para que Riddle viera junto con él lo hermoso de reaccionar y sentir, de que no importe más que lo que se vive. Disfrutaba ver al mago mayor saltar y gruñir molestó cuando Harry aparecía de la nada y ponía en práctica su talento innato para volverlo loco y conseguir que dejará de lado su actitud de hombre todo poderoso.

Quizás Harry había vivido menos que Riddle, comprendía y sabia todavía menos y su experiencia en el mundo era mínima, pero él conocía más que nadie que vivir era sentir y en un mundo de dolor, huir de él no servía de nada. Vivir era respirar, odiar, amar, llorar, reír, crecer, caer, seguir y seguir siempre; no era más que un equilibrio constante de sensaciones opuestas que, demasiado de una u otra, podían derrumbarte. Era como caminar en una cuerda floja o hielo fino, danzando de un extremo a otro con la adrenalina de saber que caerás tarde o temprano, pero sin poder parar.

Harry comenzó a cantar muy alto y mal solo porque pasó al lado del despacho del Señor Oscurito, casi podía imaginar al mago mirando la puerta de su oficina y rogando porque él no entrara. Y, porque adoraba molestar a Tom con todo lo que esto provocaba en el otro mago, empujó las puertas pesadas para entrar al lugar.

—Mi muy querido Señor Oscuro y Temible —empezó Harry y disfrutó de ver las cejas del hombre subir en molestia, pero no se perdió el modo en que los hombros del súper mega maquiavélico mago temblaban para contener la risa—, no has de preocuparte, he llegado para rescatarte de la letal y somnífera tarea que conlleva el papeleo… No tienes por qué agradecerme ni estar tan feliz, lo juro, tu expresividad es impresionante —dijo Harry, Tom solo siguió con su papeleo y su mirada de piedra—. Si no fuera porque mantengo mis esperanzas sobre ese dicho de que el poder mágico es igual al tamaño de la polla, me hubiese ido hace mucho ¿Sabes?

Él tuvo que ser muy rápido en esquivar lo que seguramente era una maldición Cruciatus.

—¿Por qué sigo tolerándote y no te mato de una buena vez? —preguntó Tom y observó irritado como Potter avanzó hacia él y volvió a sentarse en su escritorio para comenzar a curiosear entre sus cosas.

—Primero, aun no puedes matarme, hicimos un trato —dijo Potter y Tom se revolvió nervioso cuando el mocoso abrió como si nada (evitando todos los encantamientos y protecciones) el cajón donde estaba su diario, antes horrocrux, y lo abrió pasando rápidamente las hojas vacías. Era un claro método para recordarle que Harry era más valioso y peligroso que cualquiera de sus seguidores, los rebeldes que quedaban de la Orden y hasta el mismo Dumbledore muerto— y segundo, debes admitir que me extrañarías Oscurito ¿Quién salvaría tu minúscula alma de la mortalidad que conlleva el papeleo?

El diario de Tom fue arrojado sobre el hombro del mocoso infeliz hacia el otro lado de la habitación como si fuera una revista basura. Él quería desesperadamente matar a la criatura nacida para torturar su existencia, pero, Tom sonrió feliz y Potter palideció de manera increíble al ver la expresión prácticamente imposible en su rostro, tenía una mejor idea.

—Creo que unas cuantas lecciones de lectura y escritura con Severus son necesarias para que puedas salvarme al comprender mejor el horror del papeleo —dijo y se apresuró a agarrar las muñecas de Potter para evitar su huida, sin escuchar ninguna de las excusas que el mocoso soltaba nervioso—. Si, te harán un gran bien. —Tom se acercó al oído del menor y disfrutó de ver la piel del cuello erizarse con su cercanía— ¿Qué pasa, Harry? ¿Hay algo en las lecciones o Severus qué pueda ponerte así? ¿Qué hiciste ahora Potter? —El adolescente murmuró una respuesta rápida al hombro de Tom y este tuvo que exigir que lo repitiera más alto.

—Yo… pude o no, realmente no lo recuerdo y no hay como demostrarlo, haber teñido todas las túnicas del perro inteligente para que se parecieran a las del anciano Dumbledore.

Tom tuvo que inclinarse sobre el cuerpo de Potter, ya que sus piernas se aflojaron ante el ataque de risa que lo invadió con la imagen de Severus vestido como Dumbledore, con barba y lentes incluidos, y contener las carcajadas requería de toda su fuerza. Potter rió por él, pero eso no lo salvó de que Tom lo arrastrara hasta Severus por la simple dicha de tratar de ver al otro mago.

Él pocionero estaba vestido de negro como siempre, pero por la mirada que lanzó a Potter y el modo cruel en que lo tuvo sentado durante las próximas tres horas repasando el abecedario y silabas, Tom supuso que la broma no le había caído bien al hombre y simplemente se dedicó a observar a Potter escribir con las burlas de Severus tras él y el trasero del mago más joven hechizado a la silla para evitar que huyera.

…

Draco Malfoy salió de la Red Flu de su hogar con la elegancia particular que solo un Malfoy parecía tener, al menos según ellos mismos. Observó a su alrededor notando detalles en su hogar que antes no estaban, como los libros puestos en lugares ridículos, arriba de las ventanas, en escondrijos pequeños entre los muebles y bajo la silla que el Señor Oscuro suele ocupar, los adornos elegantes cambiaron de lugar quedando completamente incombinables entre si y ¿Era eso una camisa naranja?

Draco vio la mancha naranja acercarse rápidamente a través del pasillo, pero no pudo moverse lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar la colisión siguiente. Su cabeza dolió al dar contra el suelo y la persona sobre él le quitó todo el aire. Parpadeando sorprendido, miró al joven mago encima suyo, que lo miraba aún más sorprendido, los ojos verdes oscuros y la infame cicatriz oculta tras el pelo negro salvaje le dijeron quién era.

Harry Potter, ese era Harry Potter y, al observarlo mejor, Draco entendió porque su padre sonaba tan asustado del Niño-que-vivió. Sus ojos se parecían a los de su tía Bellatrix, inclusive mostraban más dolor y aburrimiento por el mundo, eran los ojos de un prisionero, pero él sabía que Potter tuvo un carcelero mucho peor que los de su tía Bella.

Potter le siguió viendo y palidecía con cada segundo que pasaba, la respiración se volvió frenética y los ojos se perdieron de manera aterradora. Draco se sentó, moviendo el cuerpo de Potter con él y palmeó la cara del otro en busca de alguna reacción.

No necesitaba que la mascota adorable del Señor Oscuro se descompusiera sobre él, no gracias.

—Oye, Potter, reacciona. ¡Maldición! —juró Draco, acompañando sus palabras con golpes y sacudidas frenéticas en el otro adolescente. Pasos sonaron detrás de él y oró para que a Potter no se le ocurriera empeorar.

Remus Lupin apareció por el pasillo, maldiciendo algo sobre Harry Potter escapando de otra clase, cuando se detuvo en seco al ver a Draco con Harry prácticamente en su regazo. El hombre lobo se tensó y le gruñó, Draco estaba seguro que, si no fuera por la mirada aterrada que debió de dirigir a Lupin y por Black apareciendo, él sería comida para lobo.

—¿Qué le pasó a Harry, Malfoy?

…

Harry estaba atrapado en su propia mente. Solo vio a este muchacho bajo él, sano, feliz y amado, perfecto, para que todo a su alrededor se derrumbara ¿Era su reemplazo? ¿Se cansaron de Harry? ¿Qué hacía, esta imagen perfecta y fuerte de alguien de su edad, aquí?

De algún modo, el verlo fue como chocar contra lo que nunca será. Era tener un reflejo de lo que Harry pudo haber sido sino fuera por Dumbledore, Voldemort y los Dursley ¿No era este joven amado y cuidado? ¿Era esto lo que Harry podría haber mirado? Con los ojos brillantes de vida, la vitalidad de la alegría y la astucia e inteligencia reflejadas en el otro.

Y luego estaban los ojos, los ojos como el mercurio que le vieron sorprendidos y analíticos. Era el color lo que lo llevó a recordar cosas que prefería no hacer.

…

 _Harry parpadeó confundido ¿Por qué estaba despierto? No era la hora usual para los experimentos y dudaba que Dumbledore viniera a verlo aún. Giró con esfuerzo su cabeza y supo que la causante de su consciencia era la pálida frente a él._

 _La pálida le miraba con dureza, pero podía ver el nerviosismo en el agarre de la varita que le señala y el apretar de los labios en una línea fila ¿Por qué le despertó la pálida? Le costaba pensar, estaba consciente, pero la nubosidad en su mente le indicaron que la poción para mantenerlo en un estado torpe y lento, para no convocar a Moony, estaba en él._

 _La pálida se le acercó y Harry trató de moverse, solo consiguió balbucear incoherencias y la pálida se burló a medias de sus intentos._

— _Tranquilo, 9148. Soy la encargada, por rotación, de administrar está vez la poción contra tu fantasma negro y el hechizo para mantenerte inconsciente —dijo, y Harry sabía quién era, otra pálida que a menudo también estaba mientras experimentaban con él ¿Lo creía idiota? Su vida aquí no era más que despertar, de manera forzada, para que lo usaran de rata de laboratorio o cuando Dumbledore estaba de humor hablador ¿Qué ganaba ella al mantenerlo despierto un poco más?_

— _Pu… púdrete —balbuceó y la pálida solo rodó sus ojos._

— _Solo controlaré tu estado físico antes de volver a dormirte. Disfruta, que de otra forma estarías dormido hasta tu siguiente sesión._

 _Esas palabras solo lograron enfurecer a Harry ¿Qué disfrutara? Harry solo quería ahorcar a la pálida, la rabia inundándolo y los dedos picando por poder hacer algo ¿Qué podía disfrutar de estar consciente? Solo significaba poder ver y no moverse, mirar a la pálida y su horrible celda ¿Acaso la pálida…?_

 _Harry tuvo que reírse ante lo ridículo de sus pensamientos ¿La pálida se sentía culpable de lo que hacía? ¿Buscaba redención?_

— _¿Algo gracioso, Potter? — Harry se calló ¿Lo llamó por su nombre?_

— _Nada._

— _Buenas noches, 9148. —Y Harry volvió a la felicidad de la oscuridad._

…

 _Él juego de culpa de la pálida siguió cada vez que le tocaba controlar los hechizos y pociones en Harry. La pálida comenzó a hablar poco a poco sobre sí misma y Harry encontraba cada vez más sencillo hablar para mandarla a morir. Con el tiempo, el hablar con su mente girando y su cuerpo gritando de dolor y cansancio se volvió una habilidad única en Harry, la pálida tomó esto como una manera de seguir hablando de su vida perfecta, lo gentil de su marido y lo maravilloso de su hija._

 _Era solo cinco a quince minutos de consciencia, dos veces por semana, por cada vez que le tocaba a la pálida revisarlo, pero para Harry era como el infierno. Él no quería que le recordaran que había un mundo fuera de aquí, donde los padres amaban a sus hijos y la vida seguía ajena a todo el dolor; no quería saber de lo hermosa que la pálida consideraba a su hija, ni lo romántico que era el marido de esta; no le interesaba lo agotada que estaba por el trabajo, mucho menos quería escuchar todo lo que Harry pudo haber tenido ¿Sería su vida como la de la hija de la pálida?_

 _Estar consciente solo significaba pensar y sufrir, recordar y odiar, sentir su cuerpo inútil al no poder moverse y ver su oportunidad para salir resbalarse entre sus dedos, pero ¿Qué haría si salía? ¿Esconderse de Dumbledore? Harry no tenía a nadie ni comprendía nada del mundo exterior._

 _Él estaba cansado de todo esto._

—… _No podrías creerlo, Harry, Darlene solo ignoró mis protestas para que bajara de esa escoba y viniera a almorzar. La niña tonta solo siguió volando y aumentó su velocidad, chocó contra un árbol, la verdad y…_

— _Cállate —le cortó Harry y la pálida lo vio parpadeando asombrado, el resto de su rostro seguía inamovible—. Irritas, pálida inservible._

— _¿Disculpa? Estoy tratando de hacer de tu situación algo mejor y… —Harry se rió, con carcajadas roncas y crueles, la pálida solo lo miró y Harry dijo:_

— _Solo estás tratando de sentirte mejor porque, de repente, ves que todo lo que hiciste y eres no es lo que te imaginabas ¿Qué se siente tomar una vida, Pálida? ¿Arrancarme los brazos? Pruebas mí dolor cada vez que es tu turno, pero nunca he visto en tus ojos nada más allá que certeza absoluta de que lo que haces es por un bien mayor, que el conocimiento obtenido justifica esta prueba. Incluso ahora lo veo, lo que sientes es solo un soplo silencioso de conciencia que tratas de apagar siendo un "poco más amable" conmigo ¿Qué si tu hija se golpeó al volar? ¿Qué si tu marido llego tarde a casa? Dime, pálida, ¿Ellos saben lo que haces cada día?_

— _Mi nombre es Arely, deja de decirme pálida._

 _La pálida solo hechizó a Harry a la inconsciencia de nuevo._

…

 _31 de octubre, la fecha picaba en la mente de Harry. Dumbledore ya había realizado su visita pactada en esa fecha, parloteando sobre sus victorias y dominios, lo contento que estaba de poder defender el bien mayor y luego despotricaría enojado sobre el avance de Riddle y sus mortífagos ¿Quién entendía al viejo? ¿Tan insignificante creía a Harry? Contándole todos sus secretos y sucesos, como si Harry nunca lograría escapar de aquí, una manera de afirmar que Harry nunca escapara._

 _Era raro, como el orgullo y poder podían cegarte de modos inimaginables. Dumbledore confiaba demasiado en que todo lo que el planeaba nunca fallaría, que sus peones eran perfectos y sus armas insuperables ¿Qué pensaba el anciano? A veces Harry solo deseaba poder echarles un buen vistazo a los pensamientos del otro mago, encontrar sus causas y motivos, presenciar de donde vino._

 _Más rara era está pálida tonta ¿Sentía pena de Harry? 31 de octubre, dejarle toda una noche despierto ¿Cómo logró ser una pálida si poseía tal ignorancia y descuido dentro de ella? La pálida volvería a primera hora de la mañana, pensando que dejarlo despierto no traería ningún riesgo._

 _Pobre e ingenua pálida._

 _Harry podía sentir los efectos de la poción mermar, los dedos de sus pies ya tenían movilidad y avanzaba rápidamente en el resto de su cuerpo. Su mente se aclaraba a una velocidad abrumadora ¿La pálida no pensó en la poción y su duración?_

 _Riendo roncamente, Harry miró al techo de su celda y apreció la forma de Moony oculta en una esquina._

 _Era hora de darle una lección._

…

— _¡TU!_

 _Harry observó a la pálida entrar furiosa a su celda, Moony debió de terminar su trabajo._

 _Disfrutó de ver a la pálida tambalearse al verlo perfectamente sentado sobre su catre, piernas cruzadas entre sí, codos sobre las rodillas y cabeza entre sus manos, tuvo que preguntarse si la pálida alguna vez lo vio más allá ¿Se ve Harry ahora de su edad? Sin dudas uno lo tomaría como un niño, por la manera en que tarareaba y la pose infantil, pero su sonrisa era sarcástica, sus muñecas dolorosamente delgadas y sus ojos parecían la entrada a un bosque muerto, con el zumbido silencioso de la muerte caminando entre sus árboles._

 _Era como ver un espectro diabólico y travieso a partes iguales, llamándote a seguir sus pasos bailarines en promesas de aventura. Alejándote de lo que conoces, te seducía con la inocencia de su andar y el dulce mirar en su sonrisa. Una vez que estuvieras en su bosque, el niño dulce te vería con ojos entrecerrados "Mira, ahora eres la presa ¿Qué tan rápido corres? ¿Qué tan bien gritas?" dirían, y sabrías que ya es muy tarde, porque el demonio te sonríe como si lo hicieras feliz y los dedos se curvan más peligrosos que cualquier arma._

 _La pálida se enderezó y prefirió mirar el hombro de Harry antes que sus ojos._

— _Tu, demonio ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hija? Fuiste tú, lo sé, vi a tu fantasma retirarse ¡LO HICISTE! ¿NO? Yo lo vi, después de todo lo que hice por ti ¿Así me pagas? Tu… Tu ¡MONSTRUO!_

— _¿Monstruo? ¿Yo? Sí, soy un monstruo, pero ¿Quién es más monstruo aquí? ¿El monstruo mismo o quien lo crea? Te quejas del brazo roto de tu hija, pero ¿Has pensado cuantas veces rompiste el mío? ¿Mis piernas? ¿Mis dedos uno por uno? Lo llaman experimento, que están midiendo mí escala de dolor y regeneración ¿Qué diferencia hay entre el brazo roto de tu hija y el mío?_

 _La pálida frente Harry cayó sentada al suelo, los ojos parecían querer salirse de sus cuencas y Harry notó sin emoción como las manos le temblaban y el sudor corría por su cien ¿Era eso miedo?_

 _No importaba, Harry solo sonrió imitando un poco a Dumbledore y la mujer pálida pareció temblar aún más._

— _Vamos, contesta... ¿No lo harás? Está bien, tendré que hablar por los dos._

 _«¿Alguna vez notaste que tu hija tiene ojos de un tono verde parecido al mío? ¿No la viste a ella, de mí misma edad, cada vez que te ha tocado matarme? ¿Dejarme inconsciente? Quizás es por eso que el remordimiento llegó a ti, pero no estás arrepentida de lo que haces. Si lo estuvieras, dejarías de hacerlo, pero mírate aquí: hace una semana me encerraste durante cinco horas en una habitación sin oxígeno y, esa misma noche, fuiste tan amable al permitirme la dicha de estar consciente cinco minutos más mientras charlabas de que tu hija entraría a Hogwarts el próximo año... No me jodas ¡TU ME DAS ASCO! ¿Qué hay de bueno en ti que juegas a la madre y asesinas periódicamente a un niño? ¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Calmar tu consciencia? Si de verdad odiaras lo que haces, renunciarías y no tendría que ver tu asquerosa cara pálida de nuevo. Tu y yo sabemos que eres demasiado cobarde como para exponer lo que hacen aquí._

 _Así que, desaparece, pálida»._

 _La inefable en el suelo se levantó temblando. La mujer no podía reconocer en si todo lo que estaba sintiendo ¿Quién era esta persona para hacer lo que hizo? ¿Qué justificación tenía? La pálida apretó sus dientes y se enderezó mirando al niño frente suyo. Sentado en el suelo de piedra de su celda, el experimento no era nada que ellos no habían provocado que fuera ¿Era, en toda la existencia de las cosas, al final culpa suya que su hija fuera herida por este niño? No quería pensarlo, y, con la experiencia que trae su vocación, cerró su mente y sentimientos en lo más profundo de ella. El niño volvía a ser el experimento._

 _Los ojos grises de la mujer relucieron como acero a la luz de la luna._

— _Buenas noches, 9148 —dijo y levantó su varita lista para pronunciar el hechizó, pero nada llegó._

 _Su varita se partió en dos aun en su mano, la mujer miró incrédula el pedazo de madera colgando del pelo de unicornio, inservible ¿Cómo pasó? Quería decir, pero luego supo cómo y al momento siguiente una fuerza invisible la envió volando al otro lado de la celda. Su espalda impactando dolorosamente contra la pared de piedra, el aire escapando de sus pulmones y la visión borrosa por el golpe._

 _El fantasma negro se irguió sobre ella en toda su altura, escuchó al experimento reír y acercarse, los pasos resonaron como golpes de martillo en su pánico. 9148 se paró a su lado, el rostro del experimento apareció en su campo de visión y sonrió para ella._

 _Esa fue la sonrisa más dulce que nunca vio._

— _Moony, ataca._

 _Las alarmas del lugar se dispararon con el primer golpe._

…

—No, no, no, no, no ¡NO!

—Potter, Potter ¡Mocoso! Calma, tranquilo, estás a salvo. Vamos, Potter —balbuceó Tom. Potter, a su lado, no dejaba de murmurar la misma palabra y moverse frenético sobre la cama de Tom. Riddle llevaba medio día observando a Potter mirar a la nada desde que Black le alertó, histérico al no lograr que el mocoso reaccionará.

Era extraño, ver a Potter y mirar un muñeco flácido e inamovible que solo observaba al vacío, pero veía en realidad nada más que demonios internos ¿Qué estarás pensando? Potter se veía tranquilo, sin emociones y sin moverse, era horrible.

Tom quería de vuelta a la pequeña bestia incontrolable que lograba que toda una mansión se pusiera patas para arriba en cinco minutos; quería las sonrisas sarcásticas junto a las dulces, los tintes de tristeza y alegría, las comisuras de los labios levantadas en diversión o picardía; quería al mocoso que entraría para alegrar su tarde en su despacho con pequeños pasos saltarines, vestido en colores y tarareando con su andar.

Quería a Harry Potter de vuelta. Y, quizás, por eso lo trajo a su habitación para mirarlo y no borrar nunca este estado de su mente, era lo que Dumbledore había hecho. Él nunca más iba a olvidar la quietud inquietante que se cernía sobre Harry, ni la manera horrible en que los ojos no veían nada, la respiración parecía casi nula y la piel fría parecía pálida como la muerte. No vería a Harry Potter en ese estado nunca más, mientras pudiera evitarlo, Potter seria la bestia incontrolable, traviesa y adolorida de siempre.

Cuando el mocoso comenzó a rascarse hasta lastimarse Tom tuvo que pararlo. Agarró las muñecas del otro y las puso sobre su cabeza. La cama chirrió con su movimiento, Tom estaba sobre Potter, pero el otro mago no reaccionó, siguió agitándose y el murmullo aumentó de velocidad.

—Potter, vamos, estás bien ahora. Potter… ¡HARRY! —Con el sonido de su nombre, el adolescente bajo él reaccionó y miró a Tom con los ojos cansados y parpadeantes de alguien que despertaba de un largo sueño. Buscando algo de normalidad en todo esto, Tom dijo: — ¿Bonita siesta, Potter?

Harry solo parpadeó y la tristeza cubrió cada parte de él. Se removió para liberarse y Tom lo dejó ir en estado de shock ante la falta de una respuesta sarcástica.

—Perdón por la molestia, iré a mi habitación.

 _Espera ¿Qué?_

—Empacare mis cosas rápidamente, espero no te moleste que me quede con la ropa que me dio Narcissa.

 _No, no, no, no. ¡Reacciona!_

—Me iré en cuanto pueda, no habrá problemas.

 _Alto, detente. No, no, no._

Potter salió de la cama y caminó hasta la puerta.

 _Vamos, reacciona, no lo dejes ir._

La perilla se giró.

—¡ACCIO HARRY POTTER!

La figura de Harry retrocedió como disparada hasta chocar contra Tom. Aun sin procesar lo que pasaba, la cabeza de Potter chocó contra su mentón y el dolor se esparció a través de sus dientes.

Rápidamente, Tom volvió a aprisionar a Harry debajo suyo, muñecas sobre la cabeza y la respiración frenética. La vida parecía volver a Harry Potter.

El verde le miró furioso.

—¿Qué demonios Riddle?

—¿Yo? ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo Potter? ¿Irte? ¿Qué crees que hacías mocoso? —escupió Tom y tuvo que presionar su peso sobre Harry cuando el otro intentó patearlo para salir.

—Me iba antes de que tuvieras que decírmelo, obviamente. —Potter se burló y Tom pudo notar a Harry tensarse ligeramente como cada vez que convocaba a Moony. Tenía poco tiempo.

—Yo no quiero que te vayas, Harry ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? —La tensión abandonó el cuerpo del menor ante la respuesta y Tom aflojó su agarre sobre las muñecas del otro, aun no iba a soltarlo, pero se contentó con pasar su pulgar sobre la piel suave y Harry se derritió bajo el tacto.

—Pensé que el adolescente rubio era mi remplazo, —dijo Harry, y apartó su mirada de la de Tom, la vergüenza era demasiada— lo vi y solo supe que ya se cansaron de mí. Prefería irme antes de que me echaran o encerraran.

—Harry… tu. —Riddle no tuvo palabras, quería presionar y saber más ¿En que estabas pensando? ¿Qué estabas viendo? — Pequeña bestia tonta e impulsiva. —Tom ignoró las protestas de Potter, aún más el grito de " _Bastardo sádico imbécil, repite eso y te cortare la…_ ", y tapó la boca de Potter con una de sus manos, la otra aun lo mantenía inmóvil— Escúchame, Harry, nunca me cansare de ti ¿Oíste? Tampoco voy a encerrarte, no soy Dumbledore, mocoso.

Tom no pudo, y no quiso, evitar presionarse contra Potter y deslizar su nariz por la piel cálida del cuello. Estaba vivo, el mocoso estaba de vuelta con él.

—Eres mío, Potter, ya lo sabes —dijo y disfrutó del pequeño temblor que sacudió al otro. Harry trató de liberar sus manos y Tom solo las sujetó más fuerte usando su magia. Le encantaba ver como Potter se rendía bajo él. El cómo podía llamar a esa bestia poderosa que le servía y liberarse de él, pero, en cambio, se relajaba bajo él y quedaba a su merced.

Salvaje y precioso Potter, con la piel ardiendo bajo su toque y los ojos oscurecidos en dos remolinos de verde que le miraban en un desafío brumoso a su costado. Lindo e indomable, era suyo.

—Cuido lo que es mío, Harry —susurró Tom sobre la oreja del otro, cepillando los labios contra la piel sensible en está. Harry trató de girar la cabeza, en una manera de esquivarlo, y Tom mordió la punta de su oreja en advertencia—. Escucha y repite, Harry.

«Yo pertenezco al Señor Oscuro Voldemort. —Potter no habló, Tom miró y se recordó de quitar su mano de la boca del adolescente— Vamos, dilo».

—Yo pertenezco al Señor Oscurito Tom Riddle.

A Tom se le escapó una carcajada contra el cuello de Potter, el otro solo se sacudió ante el cosquilleó de eso.

—Casi, pero tendrá que funcionar —dijo Tom y continuó: —Como todo lo que le pertenece, seré cuidado y visto como su tesoro único. Repite. —Con una mirada extraña, Harry repitió las palabras para él. Tom lo recompensó con un beso suave contra su clavícula— Bien hecho. Ahora: Nunca más trataré de irme, cada vez que algo me inquiete se lo diré y aprenderé a verme como la persona valiosa que soy para él. —Tom tuvo que presionar un poco más esta vez, pero Harry dijo las palabras de nuevo.

Tom buscó la mirada de Harry y, con los ojos carmesí brillando en poder, dijo:

—Yo, Tom Marvolo Riddle, también conocido como Lord Voldemort, prometo cuidar de Harry James Potter como mío. Jamás abandonarlo ni dejarlo ir, al menos que él así lo desee. Velaré por su bienestar y le enseñaré lo que es la vida como se lo prometí.

«Curaré. —Tom acercó las muñecas pálidas hacia él y besó las cicatrices sobre los brazos ya no tan delgados— cada recuerdo doloroso de él. —Un sonido débil escapó de Potter y Tom soltó las muñecas a favor de deslizar sus dedos en el pelo negro para hacer que Harry le mirará— Lo haré mi igual, aquel que protegeré y miraré sobre todas las cosas. Si en mi poder está, no me permitiré el perderlo nunca. —Tom tomó una respiración nerviosa y admiró como los ojos de Harry se abrieron incrédulos cuando la magia onduló a su alrededor.

«Si rompo mis palabras, que la magia cobre su preció. Que así sea».

El beso que siguió sabia a gloria.

…***…

 _ **¡Hola! Lamento la demora, ug, bueno no, pero en parte sí. Estaba en época de exámenes por lo que le di su prioridad al estudio.**_

 _ **Ahora ¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Teorías? Sería bonito leerlas y eso me animaría a actualizar más rápido :3 (Ejem ignoren el para nada sutil intento de soborno aquí ejem).**_

 _ **Ya, con eso dicho ¡Gracias por leer está historia!**_


	5. Affectus

Tom se despertó con el sueño entorpeciendo sus pensamientos, sentía que algo pesado estaba sobre él. Parpadeando para despejar su visión, Tom miró frente a él y observó a Potter, sentado en las caderas del Señor Oscuro, fulminar con la mirada a las túnicas de Tom. Él debió de quedarse dormido completamente vestido, pero eso no le explicaba porque el mocoso no dejaba de mirar asesinamente su ropa.

Solo porque podía y la curiosidad le picaba, Tom fingió dormir, con los ojos entrecerrados y la respiración aparentando su estado. No es que importara, Harry Potter parecía demasiado entretenido con la propia ropa del otro mago.

—Malditos vestidos infernales, joder, ¿Quién mierda inventó esta estupidez? Demasiada tela ¿Por dónde se supone que abro esto? —insultó Potter, las manos se movieron y removieron la tela, revuelta por dormir con ella, de la túnica de Tom. Tuvo que contener la risa, Potter parecía casi adorable, si no fuera por la saña de maldiciones y amenazas de quemar la túnica que su boca soltaba.

Cuando finalmente Potter logró despejar el lio de tela y descubrió la camisa abotonada debajo, maldijo fluidamente por otros cinco minutos mientras Tom hacia lo imposible por evitar que su pecho se moviera por la risa contenida ¿Qué quería el mocoso? La camisa fue sacada de los pantalones de Tom sin miramiento, Potter retrocedió hasta sentarse en las rodillas de Tom y una mano peligroso se acercó hasta el cierre de sus pantalones.

¿Debía de advertir al otro de que estaba despierto?

—No te despiertes, joder Oscurito, no te despiertes. —Harry comenzó a murmurar para sí y Tom vio el gesto nervioso fascinado. Él ya no se molestó en fingir que dormía y observó a Potter con los ojos carmín sin disimulo ¿Sería capaz? — Solo un poco más. —La mano de Harry sujetó el cinturón de Tom y él solo no pudo evitarlo.

—¿Qué buscas Potter? —dijo y disfrutó de ver al mocoso palidecer, casi caer de su posición sobre las rodillas de Tom y mirarlo como si fuera un fantasma.

—¿Desde cuándo estas despierto? —dijo Potter, luego pareció pensarlo bien. —No, no importa, no quiero saber. Riddle, lo juro por las sagradas bolas de Merlín que, si te mueves, arrancare las tuyas y las usare de juguete para gato.

—Harry. —Ante la advertencia en el tono de Tom, el mocoso puso sus ojos en blanco y miro a Tom como si fuera idiota.

—Quédate quieto, no es como si fuera a violarte ¿Sabes? Tienes que no quererlo para que, técnicamente, califique como violación. —A Tom le tembló el ojo izquierdo y Potter sonrió— Vi al Mini Señor Oscurito despierto y quería comprobar mi teoría sobre polla igual a poder mágico, normal.

Solo cuando Potter lo mencionó, Tom cayó en la cuenta de que sí, él tenía una erección. Harry sentado en sus rodillas, con la mano en su cinturón y los ojos verdes mirando curiosa y fijamente al bulto en el pantalón de Tom no ayudaban en nada. A Tom no le sorprendería si Potter lo estaba midiendo mentalmente.

La mano de Potter desabrochó su cinturón y Tom lo mando a volar fuera de su habitación.

—Oye, oscurito. —Harry golpeteó la puerta cerrada y Tom lo ignoró— Vamos, Tooooom ¡Quiero saber!

—¿No tienes una lección con Severus a la cual asistir, mocoso?

—Puta mierda, Severus va a descuartizarme, usar mi piel para sus zapatos y mis huesos para utensilios de pociones ¡Culpare a tu polla de esto Riddle!

…

—Así que —dijo Harry y Draco Malfoy, estirado en un sofá como un gato (¿El niño Malfoy jugaría con el juguete para gatos que Harry planeaba hacer?), le miró perezosamente para luego suspirar, dejar su libro de lado y mirar a Harry. — ¿Eres el hijo de Cissy y la rubia chillona?

Draco se atragantó con su propia saliva tras la pregunta.

—¿Rubia chillona? —chilló Draco y Potter hizo una mueca como si hubiese lastimado sus oídos.

—Sí, eso lo confirma —dijo Potter, luego inclinó su cabeza hacia la izquierda como si escuchara algo y los ojos oscuros vieron a Draco con la intensidad de un depredador —. Entonces ¿ellos te criaron?

—Sí, bueno, algo así. Los elfos domes…

—¿Alguna vez hiciste algo que los enojara? —Draco miró a Potter por la interrupción y los ojos verdes le obligaron a contestar.

—Varias, una vez le corte a padre su…

—¿No te echaron por eso? ¿Golpearon? ¿Encerraron en una celda?

—Merlín, Potter, ¡No! Madre casi quema vivo a padre cuando trató de silenciarme de niño porque hablaba demasiado, no imaginó lo que haría si hiciera algo peor.

—Vale, Niño Malfoy, eres la persona más extraña que he conocido. —Draco podría devolverle esas palabras, pero observó curioso cómo, tras decir esa oración, Potter pareció relajarse en su presencia y le sonrió a Draco como un niño con un nuevo juguete. — ¿Puedo ver tu polla?

—No —negó Draco. No obstante, cuando Harry Potter era la viva imagen de un cachorro pateado, dijo: —¿Si te enseño a jugar ajedrez?

Una hora más tarde, Sirius Black ingresó en busca de Harry para encontrarse a los dos adolescentes jugando al ajedrez. A Draco Malfoy le faltaban su túnica, zapatos y camisa y Harry estaba en condiciones parecidas, solo que tenía su camisa y no los pantalones.

Por supuesto, Sirius se unió a ellos y, obviamente, Remus apareció dos horas más tarde. El hombre lobo los miró fijamente a cada uno, los vistió con un movimiento de varita y sonrió como gato atrapando al canario para, acto seguido, proponer el enseñarles a todos lo que era el póker. Al final de esa noche, Tom les prohibió volver a jugar póker y oró para que Bellatrix no se enterara del juego infernal.

…

Harry miraba fijamente la pared blanca frente a él. Su cuello dolía por la posición incómoda en el sofá, con la cabeza en el apoyabrazos, sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas y rodillas en el pecho formaban una protección casi inservible contra el mundo.

Sus pensamientos estaban dispersos, no sabía cómo explicar lo que pasaba en su cabeza. Él estaba allí y a la vez no, sentía un cansancio aplastante y su energía habitual parecía encerrada bajo llave, negándose a salir. No es que Harry estuviese de acuerdo con pasar horas sentado viendo una pared, había tenido mucho de eso antes, gracias, pero no podía encontrar en él la motivación para siquiera hablar.

Él quería fingir que no notaba al perro Black, el Moony humano y a Bella observándolo desde la puerta, apilados uno encima del otro y susurrando entre sí. Quizás era extraño que Harry estuviera tranquilo, pero su mente no cooperaba arrojándole un pensamiento tras otro, sin poder concentrarse en uno en concreto. Era como sostener agua entre sus manos, se escurría incontrolable y no importaba cuanto juntara y ahuecara sus manos, el agua lograba escapar.

Imágenes y voces bailaron en su mente, mezclándose entre sí y haciendo que Harry deseara poder bloquearlas cuando fue demasiado. Era como mirar esa enorme pintura de un baile en uno de los salones Malfoy, la multitud de colores, personas y objetos a observar frustraban a Harry al no saber en que supuestamente debía centrarse (Él haría esa pintura más bonita si no tuviese miedo de ser receptor de la mirada acusadora de Cissy). En la mente de Harry había personas que sonaban como Dumbledore y los pálidos, girando en uno solo en pensamientos brumosos sobre mesas frías, manos clínicas y curiosas, pociones empujadas por su garganta y dolor que teñía en negro su visión. Era escuchar datos que no comprendía y más ideas para aprender sobre él que solo lo hacían querer gritar para que pararan.

Las voces se convirtieron en una sola, una profunda y sedosa. Pertenecía a Riddle y era la que recitaba datos ahora. Las manos de dedos largos del otro lo sujetaban contra la mesa fría y Riddle le sonrió como si Dumbledore hubiese pegado su sonrisa en el Señor Oscuro.

Harry empezó a contar, un numero tras otro, todos enseñados según su orden y valor firmemente por Severus. Ya no repetiría la misma secuencia de antes, él quería olvidar los números por los que era llamado. Le parecía que le quitaban su humanidad, el haber sido enumerado como un objeto mundano, marcando para siempre en fuego contra su mente todo lo que vivió.

Podía escuchar a los dos Black y Lupin hablando más fuerte cuando comenzó a contar. Harry los ignoró y cubrió sus oídos para seguir contando mientras se hundía más en el sofá. Los demás le molestaban, quería que lo dejaran en paz y podía sentir la presencia oscura susurrando en sus oídos para que llamara a Moony. Sería fácil deshacerse de todos ellos con solo un pensamiento, ni siquiera podrían verlo venir si él no quería.

 _Fácil, fácil. Sacarles el corazón, ojos, manos y lengua._

 _Vernon Dursley era una sombra inmensa sobre Harry, el odio brillaba oscuro y vacío tras la mirada del otro hombre. Ahora, Vernon no era más que un cuerpo vacío y un corazón lleno de Brandy. Petunia Dursley retrocedía aterrada por el pasillo, arrastrándose. La sangre brotaba de su cuello rápidamente y Dudley Dursley corrió a encerrarse en su habitación, ingenuo._

 _Dejó que Moony fuera tras el cerdo y Harry miró la forma pálida y muerta de la señora Dursley. Él tenía trabajo para hacer._

—¿Harry? —Harry parpadeó y miró vacíamente la forma de Tom parada a un lado de su sofá. El Señor Oscuro tenía una manta colorida entre sus brazos, fue suficiente para hacerlo reír y regresar en sí.

—Aw, ¿Preocupado por mí, Oscurito? —provocó Harry y Tom solo frunció los labios en una delgada línea desaprobatoria.

—¿Hay motivos por los cuales deba de estarlo, mocoso? —Tom no esperó respuestas y envolvió a Harry en la manta. Podría haber usado un hechizo, mandado a un elfo doméstico o solo ignorado al otro, pero no encontró en sí mismo motivos para no hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

Potter enmudeció ante la pregunta honesta y se quedó viendo a Tom mientras parpadeaba como un búho ante una presa curiosa. Finalmente, respondió:

—Nada importante.

—Eso no quiere decir que no exista algún motivo o que yo no lo considere importante, solo tú.

—Deja de buscar lagunas en todo lo que diga, Riddle.

—¿Ahora volvemos a los apellidos, Potter? —Harry gruñó irritado.

—¡Que te jodan! —Riddle le sonrió como si Harry hubiese resucitado a Dumbledore para que él pudiera torturarlo de nuevo.

—Aun no tienes la edad para ello, miel.

El siguiente intentó de duelo —Harry solo arrojó cosas a la cara de Tom y este esquivó— hizo que todas las personas en la mansión pudieran respirar tranquilas de nuevo. Un Harry normal daba miedo ¿Un Harry cantando números en voz baja y sentado tranquilamente? Remus aún no podía sacar a Sirius de su escondite y Draco se negó a siquiera ver un numero por días.

Pero, al final, cuando Harry respiraba fuertemente y sudaba asquerosamente por el agotamiento, con los ojos abiertos y el verde casi opacado en negro; cuando continuaba sonriendo y sacó sus últimas fuerzas para derribar a Riddle; cuando lo vio bajo suyo, con una sonrisa suave y la postura abierta y relajada, sin temor. Harry no pudo evitar mirar al otro mago agradeciendo la presencia del otro, el pensamiento atemorizante de lo que hubiese sido de su vida sin la aparición de Tom lo mantenía despierto durante horas por la noche, sin las charlas absurdas y el disfrute de saberse el único que veía a Riddle de esta manera. Era esto, esta sensación que no revoloteaba solo en su pecho sino en su alma, anclándose a él diciendo que esto sería lo mejor en su vida. Era este _sentimiento_ que Harry contempló en esperanza y temores profundos, que encerró dentro suyo y los dejó para analizar más tarde.

—Oye, Oscurito. —Tom suspiró teatralmente cuando Harry le habló

—Dime, mocoso.

—Quiero salir, Tom. —El uso de su nombre fue suficiente para poner a Tom alerta y prestar atención a lo que Harry decía— Me prometiste que me enseñarías lo que es vivir.

Tom miró a Harry sobre él y pensó en la vida del otro. Sabía que tenía un trato con el otro, pero cumplir su trato significaba que Harry podría ver el mundo y decidir que en realidad no valía la pena. Podía ver lo podrido que todo estaba y preferir que Tom cumpliera su parte final. Él no quería perder a Potter. El mago se había vuelto una parte importante de la vida del Señor Oscuro, Harry pertenecía a Tom. Harry era su Horrocrux, su espada y escudo, había jurado pertenecer y servir a Tom, pero lo sería, tal como Harry había pronunciado esa vez, siempre que Tom le enseñara a vivir.

Tom ni siquiera sabía lo que eso era. El conocía lo que es el poder, el conocimiento que lo trae, lo que es el dolor, la ambición, astucia y crueldad, pero ¿Vivir? Tom no podía encontrar palabras en él para describir eso ¿Era la vida el cumplimiento de los sueños? ¿O se llegaba a perderla en la ambición de estos mismos? Quizás lo estaba pensando demasiado, pero aquí ante él había a una criatura poderosa y fascinante que poseía poco conocimiento sobre cualquier cosa. Aun así, aunque Harry no fuera un erudito o prodigio, bastaba una sola palabra por parte del otro para que Tom le prestara su completa atención.

Eso, sobre todas las cosas, hacia a Harry Potter la persona más temible que Tom había conocido. La manera en que entró a su vida como un huracán impredecible para dar vuelta todo en ella, hacía que Tom se replanteara el significado de todo, que dudara y pensara sobre cosas que antes consideraba obsoletas o absurdas.

 _Harry lograba que Tom sintiera._

Y era terrorífico. Congelaba a Tom con el simple pensamiento de que Harry Potter podría ser su mayor debilidad. Harry poseía ese fantasma negro, sí, pero Potter peleaba con el pensamiento de que el no poder morir, sumado a su poderoso guardián, lo hacía invencible. Por esto Tom era insistente en las clases dadas entre Severus, Lupin y él mismo. Si Harry Potter sería su debilidad, la haría una temible e imparable.

—¿Tom?

Los ojos verdes traídos desde un bosque muerto, pero aun habitado en fantasmas, le miraron casi vivos.

—Bien, mocoso andando.

…

—Hogwarts ¿Es enserio, Oscurito? Esta no era precisamente mi definición de "salir" —se quejó Harry, mirando a Tom con un puchero en toda regla. Aparecerse fuera del viejo castillo había sido una molestia atroz, Harry definitivamente odiaba los métodos de transporte mágico y, aunque el castillo fuera una vista deslumbrante, no entendía lo que una vieja escuela podría ofrecerle.

Tom le dio una sonrisa sabelotodo y avanzó hacia Hogwarts sin fijarse si Harry lo seguía. Casi automáticamente, Harry caminó a la derecha de Tom, con los dedos de las manos rozándose y dando un pequeño salto cada cierto tiempo para igualar el ritmo de la caminata rápida del mago a su lado.

Puede que Harry viera a Hogwarts como un edificio viejo, pero ya sentía afecto y curiosidad hacia el lugar con solo ver a Tom. Con cada paso que los acercaba al castillo, Tom Riddle parecía cada vez más feliz, si es que esa era la mejor palabra para usar, pero era la más cercana para describir la apariencia del otro en ese momento.

Tom Riddle se veía feliz. Había paz en toda su mirada y los ojos carmesí parecían arrugarse en alegría con la simple vista de la escuela de magia. Incluso su postura cambió a una más abierta, menos un Señor Oscuro y más Tom Riddle, el estudiante prodigio con todo un futuro por delante. Harry podía entender como este hombre logró cautivar a todo Hogwarts, y no solo por su apariencia. Y ahora, cuando estaban en el lugar que contenía los mejores momentos del otro, el mago oscuro no tenía ningún reparo en liberar su magia para que rozara la de Hogwarts.

Era adictiva, demoledora en su potencia, presionaba a cualquiera cerca de ella a arrodillarse ante la voluntad de su portador. Harry podía sentirla vibrar contra su piel, la oscuridad propia de Tom siendo acogedora solo para él, rozando el propio núcleo de Harry e invitándolo a unirse a su libertad.

Harry tuvo que presionar sus uñas contra las palmas de sus manos hasta que le dolió para recuperar un poco de control. Tom Marvolo Riddle era sorprendente y el mago lo sabía y utilizaba a su favor sin problemas ¿Qué hubiese sido de Riddle en un mundo sin Dumbledore? Sin una persona que pusiera una marca juzgadora sobre el hombre poderoso desde el momento que puso un pie en Hogwarts siendo un niño.

Imparable, pero ¿Hubiese sido la salvación o perdición del otro? Al no tener a Dumbledore ahí, desafiando cada paso del Señor Oscuro.

Harry no necesitaba saber.

Él salió de sus pensamientos al notar que entraban a Hogwarts. La vista que lo recibió tras las enormes puertas provocó que Harry se quedara quieto en su lugar, observando todo en la maravilla única de ver algo por primera vez.

Era inmenso, cautivante. Riddle lo guio por el codo hasta lo que le dijo que era el Gran Salón y la sola vista del magnífico techo logró que Harry deseara mirarlo para siempre. Cuando Tom soltó su codo, toda la energía reprimida se liberó en él y Harry corrió hasta la mesa principal para mirar la silla, que era más un trono ostentoso, en el medio de esta. Se sentó en ella con las rodillas en uno de los reposabrazos, con todo el aspecto de un príncipe poderoso y arrogante, mientras miraba a Riddle avanzar hacia él.

—¿Por qué no hay nadie? —preguntó y Riddle se paró frente a él, con los brazos encerrando a Harry en un gesto ya típico del hombre posesivo. Harry puso los ojos en blanco al otro hombre.

—Son las vacaciones de Navidad ¿En serio creíste que te traería a Hogwarts para que aterrorizaras a toda la población estudiantil? Tendríamos que cerrar gracias a que todos los alumnos correrían a casa después de un día a tu lado.

—Awww —se quejó Harry y miró a Tom con arrogancia—, me estas subestimando Oscurito. Puedo hacer a todos salir despavoridos en su propia mierda por el terror en menos tiempo que eso.

Tom enarcó una ceja ante las palabras y sonrió divertido.

—Sí, tu puedes —dijo y disfrutó de la apariencia del menor ante el elogio. Pero, como todo lo que involucraba a Potter, el momento no duro demasiado.

—¿Sabes? —ronroneó Potter. Una sonrisa depredadora en su rostro mientras arrastraba una sola mano por la túnica de Tom y lo jalaba hacia él— Podríamos darle un nuevo uso a este lugar.

Tom sonrió sobre los labios del mocoso.

—¿Eso quieres? —dijo y raspó con sus dientes la mandíbula de Potter mientras se movía hacia la oreja del mismo. Potter hizo un ruido de afirmación y Tom mordió la punta de la oreja del joven— Pequeño y sucio Potter ¿Nunca piensas en nada más? ¿Tanto anhelas que yo haga algo? ¿Quieres obtener esa experiencia también? —Por primera vez, Potter no tuvo palabras para responder a las provocaciones de Tom y el Señor Oscuro no pudo evitar beber de la vista de un Harry Potter necesitado.

La venganza era exquisita.

—Tendrás que esperar, Potter. No lo hago con mocosos.

—Tu… —Harry arrastró y gruñó la palabra como si fuera una blasfemia. —Voy a matarte, Riddle. Haré que Moony corte tu miserable pene lentamente, lo juro.

—Ah, pero me necesitas para mostrarte el resto del lugar. La primera vez que estuviste aquí solo fue en la oficina de Dumbledore ¿No es así? —provocó Tom y sonrió ante el sonido del fantasma de Potter— Pobre de ti ¿Quién te mostrará ahora las habitaciones y pasadizos secretos? ¿Quién encantara las armaduras para tu destructiva diversión ahora, pequeño príncipe? —Tom hizo una pausa dramática, sabía que Potter ya era suyo— ¿Cómo encontraras a la temible bestia de Hogwarts, el increíble basilisco, sin mí?

Harry abrió la boca una vez, dos veces, y carraspeó su garganta para recuperar su voz. Finalmente, en voz suave, admitió:

—Supongo que puedo dejarte vivir de momento.

Riddle le miró como Lucifer admiraría a un nuevo pecador en su infierno y solo entonces Harry entendió el significado de la última oración de Tom.

—Espera ¿UN BASILISCO?

La expresión de Tom cayó en el terror y, usando a Moony como distracción contra el mago mayor, Harry salió en busca de la bestia increíble. Para cuando Tom pudo liberarse él no podía encontrar a la pequeña bestia infernal que vino a torturarlo en su irritante existencia, que era Potter.

—Genial, Riddle ¡Tenías que mencionar al basilisco! —se maldijo Tom y no fue horas después que al mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos se le ocurrió que, tal vez, debería convocar al basilisco, y por ende al demonio Potter, usando Pársel.

Una oración casi gruñida ante la estatua de Salazar Slytherin más tarde, la boca de la misma se abrió y el basilisco emergió de ella. Harry Potter también apareció, por supuesto, montado sobre la cabeza de la serpiente.

La. Jodida. Cabeza. De. Un. Basilisco.

Los dientes de Tom casi se rompen al contener su ira y Harry –Jodida-Tortura-De-Su-Vida- Potter, muy sabiamente y sin ningún sentido de auto-conservación, le dijo:

—¡Oscurito! Cloe es increíble ¿No lo es ella? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en mencionarme que había un jodido basilisco?

—¿Cloe? —preguntó Tom incrédulo —¿Nombraste a un basilisco "Hierba verde" en griego?

— _Sip_ —respondió Potter, haciendo estallar la p fuertemente para provocar más a Tom.

—Mocoso.

—¿Si?

—Corre.

La siguiente persecución no fue tomada en serio por ninguno de los dos magos, Tom estaba acostumbrado a las travesuras infernales de Potter y, además, fue una manera entretenida de recorrer el castillo. Aunque, las armaduras de Hogwarts sufrieron daños irreparables, los elfos domésticos aprendieron a evitar a Harry muy rápido y Peeves encontró a alguien que le daba incluso más miedo que el Barón Sanguinario. Sorprendentemente, el basilisco pareció adoptar a Harry fácilmente y la Sala de Menesteres fue proclamada como "la jodida mierda más asombros que vi en mi vida" por el mismo Potter.

…

Remus se preguntó por enésima vez si él acaso fue un asesino de cachorros y gatitos en su otra vida, porque nada justificaba que tuviera que soportar a un Harry Potter de malhumor porque el Señor Oscuro no lo dejaba entrar en la reunión con sus mortífagos. En serio, estaba seguro que los demás hicieron trampa para no sacar el papel más corto de la mano de Cissy, pero, si era honesto, Remus era el que tenía menos posibilidades de ser tratado como una muñeca por el fantasma negro de Harry si llegaba a irritar al mago menor.

Eso no quería decir de que no existía una posibilidad y Harry ignorando habilidosamente sus libros de tercer año a favor de soplar una pluma sobre su cara no ayudaba.

—Harry —llamó de nuevo Remus y por una vez el niño Potter le miró— tienes que avanzar en tu enseñanza, es peligroso para ti continuar de esta forma.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry, sonando como todo un infante curioso.

—Se ha detectado movimiento por parte de los rebeldes restantes y, sinceramente, tus habilidades de duelo apestan en este momento.

Harry miró mal a Remus y este sostuvo la mirada del otro mago firmemente. A este paso su cachorro no podría defenderse de nada y Remus quería algo más para él que depender de ese fantasma y una suerte, de procedencia incomprobable, para no morir. Finalmente, el adolescente se rindió ante el escrutinio del hombre lobo y observó casi con tristeza las marcas, causadas por él mismo, de la mesa entre ellos.

—No es justo —reclamó Harry, las palabras fueron un susurro lastimero, como el crujido de una puerta demasiado vieja y débil siendo forzada a abrirse sin romperse. Los puños del adolescente se apretaron en rabia y sus siguientes palabras aumentaron de volumen e intensidad gradualmente—. Estoy cansado de estar aquí, no lo tomes mal Moony humano, disfruto de la compañía de todos y son entretenidos de molestar, pero dije que quería vivir ¡Quiero una vida! Todas mis acciones se ven limitadas a si alguno de ustedes tiene tiempo de ser mi perro guardián y solo hay tanto con lo que puedo provocar al Oscurito antes que estalle —Harry casi parecía a punto de llorar para este punto y Remus entraría en pánico con eso.

» Yo, quiero sentir lo que ustedes ¿Vale? Lo comprendí cuando Tom me llevó a Hogwarts. —Remus se atragantó en sorpresa ante eso— Todos fueron ahí y siempre hablan maravillas del lugar, de sus experiencias y de sus. —Harry guardo silencio y luego tomó valentía para decir lo último— Amigos. El perro Black y tú siempre me hablan de sus momentos como Merodeadores y Severus cuenta recuerdos asombrosos sobre mi madre. Pienso que quizás necesito eso.

Remus miró a Harry en un silencio largo. Harry Potter siempre era honesto en lo que sentía y pensaba y en su mayoría era gracias a que así conseguía meterse bajo la piel de los demás fácilmente. No obstante, Remus sabía que esta era una idea terrible, estúpida, que lo hacía preguntarse qué demonios se había tomado. Harry era inestable en el mejor de los casos y no tenía idea lo que la presencia de más personas podría hacerle, o él hacerles a ellos, pero esto era lo que Harry quería y quizás lo que necesitaba.

—No puedo decirte que sí. —Harry se hundió sobre sí mismo ante lo que sonaba como una negativa— Pero, el Señor Oscuro sí.

El adolescente le sonrió anchamente, la primera sonrisa feliz que le dirigía a Remus, y saltó de su lugar en un parpadeó, corriendo para interrumpir la reunión de mortífagos solo por esto.

Merlín lo libre, Harry haría que los mataran. Sacando su varita, Remus convocó al joven hiperactivo con un _accio_ y el niño le miró infeliz desde su lugar en la silla sobre la que aterrizó. Abrió la boca para protestar ante el trato de Remus, pero este lo calló con solo una mirada

—Harry, necesitas aprender a pensar un poco antes de actuar, por favor —amonestó Remus—. El Señor Oscuro no podría enviarte a Hogwarts con tu nivel académico actual, lo sabes.

» Tienes la misma edad que Draco y él está en sexto año, lo que significa que si llegaras a ir en el próximo septiembre empezarías séptimo año, el año con los exámenes E.X.T.A.S.I.S. Y si bien podrías empezar tercer o cuarto año, dudo que eso sea lo que quieres, o si soportarías a tus compañeros de ese año.

» Sí el Señor Oscuro aceptara, no esperaría nada menos que el mejor desempeño de tu parte y estoy seguro que querría que fueras al mismo año que Draco por su propia salud mental.

» Y ni hablar que para entrar necesitarías hacer los exámenes complementarios y los T.I.M.O.S.

El silencio le prosiguió a esa declaración y Harry pareció contemplar algo profundamente. Remus consideró que había puesto una meta muy alta, pero Harry era inteligente y talentoso, solo que concentrarse parecía costarle demasiado y si lo que le enseñabas no conseguía su atención, considéralo un caso perdido. Con una meta como esta, quizás Harry encontraría la motivación necesaria.

—¿Y si lo consigo? ¿No hay alguna forma de darme más tiempo para lograrlo?

Remus sonrió y Harry supo que esto iba ser un sufrimiento, pero valdría la pena.

…***…

 _ **¡Hola mis pequeñas bestias infernales! Je, me gustó usar eso. Como parece ser últimamente, me retrase en la entrega de (ejem otra vez ejem) otro capítulo, pero estas son las consecuencias de reescribir como veinte veces todo esto y estoy muy segura que este fic ira a una tremenda revisión y edición cuando lo termine.**_

 _ **Bueno quería mencionarles, no tan casualmente, que ahora poseo un Tumblr. Sip, mi reticencia a las redes sociales parece ser menor en esta época del año y para cerrar, quería invitarles a buscarme si así lo desean, estoy bajo el mismo seudónimo. Digo esto porque pensé en empezar (o tratar) de publicar mini diálogos que tengo de Mors por ahí, quizás fragmentos u adelantos, tanto de este fic como Knockturnson y algunos otros que tengo sin publicar, como una manera de conocer sus opiniones y reacciones ;)**_

 _ **Sin dar más vueltas y muy segura de que nadie lee las notas de autor ¿Dudas? ¿Preguntas? ¿Teorías quizás?**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer y saludos!**_


	6. Musicorum

Tom Riddle estaba disfrutando de una mañana tranquila, no había mortífagos que tocaran a su puerta ante cada pequeña crisis ese día, Bellatrix no había ocasionado ninguna catástrofe desde que la había asignado para entrenar a los nuevos aurores en el Ministerio y ¿Lo mejor de todo? Durante todo este tiempo no hubo accidentes (como si pudiera nombrarlos así) causados por la molestia y terror residente de la mansión: Harry Potter.

Ahora, ese era un pensamiento inquietante.

Tom detuvo su lectura del último informe del Ministerio y miró al pergamino en sus manos con todo el terror que pudo juntar. El mocoso Potter no estaba causando problemas, llevaba tres semanas de estudiar y practicar con el hombre lobo sin descansos y Tom podría hasta usar la palabra _tranquilo_ para describir su reciente comportamiento.

Harry Potter estaba siendo _tranquilo,_ estaba _estudiando_ y pasó tres semanas sin _molestar_. Tom pensó que no había cursivas suficientes en sus pensamientos para resaltar lo que estaba terriblemente mal en toda la situación.

Sintiéndose como si estuviese en la calma que precede a un cataclismo (porque Harry Potter no podía ser llamado algo tan pacifico como una tormenta), Tom se levantó de su lugar y caminó decididamente hacia el salón que Remus Lupin usaba para enseñarle al mocoso. Si Sirius Black lo vio pasar y pensó que su caminata decidida, era la caminata de una diva oscura en busca de cierto Potter; con su ceño fruncido, túnicas hondeando a su alrededor y paso rápido que espantó a cada mortifago en el área, bueno, Tom no necesitaba saberlo y Sirius sabía bien cuando salir disparado en la otra dirección para escapar de una reina oscura en pleno ataque diva que traería su muerte si se atrevía a señalarlo.

Tom llegó al salón de Lupin y abrió silenciosamente la puerta. Si Potter estaba planeando algo, prefería que su presencia no fuese notada, aunque no sabía que tanto valdría la pena el esfuerzo si la bestia de Potter estaba suelta. La criatura infernal tenía la costumbre de alzar a Tom en cuanto lo veía y, no importaba sus esfuerzos, él nunca lograba soltarse hasta que Harry paraba de reír y le ordenaba que lo bajara.

Una vez adentro, a Tom le recibió una imagen que nunca espero ver. Lupin y Potter estaban rodeados de libros, pilas y pilas de ellos a su alrededor, algunos pergaminos flotaban sobre la pareja y frascos de tinta y plumas estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar. Estaban sentados uno junto al otro, las cabezas inclinadas cerca para ver el contenido de un gran tomo que Lupin sostenía y este mismo susurraba mientras movía su varita y Harry Potter seguía el movimiento con suma atención.

Harry, con su pelo salvaje que contenía una pluma enredada en él y su propia varita tras su oreja, quien miraba con determinación cada trazo marcado por la varita de Lupin y le imitaba con su propia mano, carente de una, lentamente y con decisión; los labios de Potter hablaban en silencio, practicando la pronunciación del hechizo que le estaban enseñando y sonreía ante cada elogio de Lupin.

Era una escena hogareña, relajada y feliz en su propio mundo, una que Tom no esperaba encontrar. Todos en la mansión estaban acostumbrados a ver, por lo menos una vez en la semana, a Potter correr y armar caos en su proceso de escapar de las lecciones de Lupin. Mirar al hombre lobo maldecir y tratar de atrapar (en vano) a Harry se había convertido en un agradable espectáculo para Tom, no que lo admitiera alguna vez. Pero su parte favorita era cuando Lupin se cansaba y llamaba a Snape para atrapar al mocoso, la habilidad de Severus para encontrar a Potter y hacerlo obedecer con una sola mirada era admirable; aunque Tom era consciente de que él mismo nunca lograría tal cosa, lo supiera o no Severus, su mirada para manejar a Harry era la mezcla perfecta de madre decepcionada y profesor enojado. Harry nunca tenía oportunidad contra ella.

Y, aunque la escena ante él no parecía peligrosa, Tom no pudo evitar el escalofrió que lo recorrió al pensar en los motivos para que Harry Potter se sentara a estudiar y prestara toda su atención a ello ¿Qué, en el nombre de Merlín, hizo Lupin?

Tom salió del lugar silenciosamente y espero que esto no le trajera demasiados problemas.

…

Harry caminó fuera del salón del hombre lobo distraídamente, más de la mitad de su capacidad neuronal todavía estaba ocupada enumerando las rebeliones Goblins, recitando hechizos de escudo, las leyes principales de la destransformación y las complicaciones de los encantamientos de invocación junto a su diferencia con la conjuración ¿Este era solo quinto año? Se sentía como si Lupin le estuviera empujando por la garganta principios de último año y Harry apenas tragaba tercer año.

Remus Lupin era un maestro cruel cuando debía serlo, si bien sus explicaciones eran fáciles de captar y la practica era igual de buena; en el momento en el que le había presentado a Harry un giratiempo y sonrió como un verdadero lobo ante su cena, Harry supo que iba a pagar cada escape y falta de atención que cometió en las lecciones anteriores ¿Lo peor? _Harry no podía quejarse_ , el hombre lobo se había asegurado de que tuviera un horario de repeticiones equilibrado, suficientes descansos y tiempo propio.

Iba metido en sus pensamientos sobre lo que aprendió, lo que debía aprender, lo mucho que esto era molesto, pero necesario, y lo hermoso que sería dormir tres días seguidos, cuando a su cuerpo le pareció un buen momento para colisionar contra el de alguien más y caer como un saco de papas al piso. Harry se quedó ahí tendido, con las extremidades desorganizadas y la alfombra suave bajo él (este sería un buen lugar para dormir si lo pensaba), cuando el motivo de su tropiezo apareció sobre su línea de visión: era el perro Black, mirándolo como si acabara de matar a Harry.

—¡Oh Merlín, Cachorro! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastime? ¿Cuántos dedos ves? —exclamó Black, mientras extendía dos dedos frente a Harry.

—Dos —dijo Harry, y solo porque podía agregó: —, y estoy seguro de que te caben bien.

Ignorando la risa de Black y levantándose de su pseudo cama en el suelo, Harry notó el objeto extraño que Black sostenía entre sus manos. Había visto varios de esos en la habitación de Remus y Snape, el disco negro y grande que parecían recopilar de a montones, pero nunca supo para que servían.

—Es un disco de vinilo —explicó el chucho, al notar la mirada de Harry— ¿Alguna vez escuchaste uno?

—Escuchar ¿Esa cosa habla? —pregunto Harry.

—Bueno, no soy Remus, no sabría explicarte cómo funciona, pero sirve para escuchar música.

¿Música? Harry había escuchado la palabra antes, entendía de alguna manera lo que significaba, pero el concepto le era extraño. Solo comprendía que era una cosa que a las personas le gustaba hacer, eso de golpear objetos hasta el cansancio y practicar nuevas formas de como morir por exhalar demasiado (Ah, los pálidos nunca habían probado eso con él, ahora que lo pensaba), y que de alguna manera había tantos estilos diferentes y opciones en estos que ni cien vidas le alcanzarían para escuchar toda la música del mundo. Era por esto que Harry no trato de averiguar más sobre esto, había tantas opciones que el solo pensamiento le abrumaba porque este era un mundo nuevo, desconocido, que la gente dominaba sin notarlo y todo lo que Harry recordaba de esto eran fragmentos de las horribles canciones de amor que Petunia Dursley solía adorar.

Sirius Black no notó sus pensamientos y arrastró a Harry hasta su propia habitación sin esperar una respuesta. Una vez ahí, hizo que Harry se sentara en la cama y este admiró la pared entera dedicada a esos discos de vinilo. Había muchos, podía decir que tantos o más que la colección de libros de Remus, pero no tanto como la del Oscurito.

El Señor Oscurito, hace semanas que Harry no pasaba tiempo con él. Debía recordar el ir a molestarlo pronto, no querría que empezara a relajarse en su ausencia y, si Harry lo estaba evitando a propósito o no, ese era solo problema de él. No es como que él estuviera huyendo, era solo que tenía miedo, miedo de que Harry le preguntara al Oscurito sobre ir a Hogwarts y este se negara.

A veces, su miedo era otro, de que, si Harry lograba ir a la escuela de magia, Tom se olvidaría de él. En su ausencia, Tom buscaría otra persona, vería lo innecesario que Harry en realidad era y lo dejaría a su suerte en la famosa escuela. Y aunque Harry sabía que estaba siendo irracional y que el Lord-usa-vestidos le había jurado no abandonarlo, eso no evitaba que se asustara y pensara lo peor. No evitaba que sintiera miedo ante la decisión de preguntarle a Tom o no, porque al preguntarle haría todo el asunto real y Harry tendría que decidir cuál era peor: ir o no.

Después de todo, el miedo no atiende a razones para existir. Uno podía controlarlo, algunos afortunados lo superaban, pero había temores que estaban más allá de cualquier lógica. Había miedos que se arraigaban en el alma en el momento en que nacían y crecían para ser susurradores de penas, escupiendo palabras negras en su mente que parecían aislarlo cada vez más y a veces hasta lograban tomar el control de su ser; gobernando sus acciones y obligando a Harry a huir o atacar. Sin dudas, no había peor cosa que los temores del alma.

Un sonido extraño sacó a Harry de las profundidades en las que se sumergía: un coro de voces cantó en el lugar, saliendo del tocadiscos (así le había dicho Black a Harry que se llamaba) y fue seguido de cerca por algo que nunca había escuchado antes, algo dulce que armonizó con las voces y Harry de repente se preguntó porque había tardado tanto en descubrir la música.

 _¿Es esto la vida real?_

 _¿Es esto simplemente fantasía?_

 _Atrapado en un derrumbamiento_

 _No hay escape de la realidad._

La completa atención de Harry estuvo en esta canción, asombrado de ver un mundo más allá del suyo solo con escuchar unas palabras. Fue como si alguien viera una parte de su alma y decidiera escribirlo.

Sirius le sonrió, alegre de haber compartido esto con Harry y encontrar algo en común con su ahijado. La posibilidad de pasar tiempo con su cachorro haciendo algo que amaba fue bienvenida con alegría.

 _Abre tus ojos_

 _Mira a los cielos y observa_

 _Sólo soy un pobre chico_

 _No necesito compasión_

 _Porque soy un va y viene_

 _Un poco arriba, un poco abajo_

 _No me importa de qué lado sople el viento_

—Sirius —llamó Harry, sin notar la sorpresa del otro hombre ante el uso de su nombre— ¿Qué es ese sonido?

—¿Eso? Es un piano, Harry. Un instrumento musical.

Fue como recuperar una memoria perdida. Un conocimiento que no sabías que tenías, pero estaba allí. _Piano,_ la imagen de teclas blancas y negras vinieron a la mente de Harry, pero no podía recordar donde vio un piano o como aprendió lo que era, solo supo que en algún momento de su vida vio uno.

 _Mamá, acabo de matar a un hombre_

 _Puse una pistola en su cabeza_

 _Apreté el gatillo, ahora él está muerto_

 _Mamá, la vida acaba de empezar_

 _Pero ahora tengo que ir y dejarlo todo_

 _Mamá, ooooh,_

 _No quería hacerte llorar_

 _Si no regreso mañana_

 _Sigue adelante,_

 _sigue adelante como si realmente nada importase._

Siguieron así durante horas, Harry preguntó por cada sonido nuevo y Sirius respondió contento. Le habló a Harry sobre bandas muggles, que las mágicas no le gustaban lo suficiente; Le contó a Harry que la primera vez que escuchó esta canción, estaba con su padre en un bar muggle, le habían echado de casa y James pensó que sería una buena idea para distraerlo. Sirius pudo hablar durante horas como esto le abrió las puertas a un mundo nuevo.

Sirius también hablo mucho sobre otras bandas, reproduciendo una canción tras otra y explicándole a Harry cada nuevo instrumento y la manera en que estaba compuesta cada canción. Si Remus se aseguró que nadie los molestara, al descubrirlos un rato más tarde, ellos no necesitaban saberlo.

…

—TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM.

El llamado Tom Riddle suspiro rendido, ahí estaba su demonio personal. Harry Potter entró como un torbellino a su habitación personal y saltó sobre Tom inclusive más rápido que dicho fenómeno natural; Una vez en el regazo de Tom, ignorando todo el espacio restante en la cama como si la única obligación de Tom fuera el verse como una silla bonita, Potter le sonrió de la misma manera que la de la vez que le pareció buena idea teñir los salones de la mansión que el mismo color de su nombre, y entonces supo que sufriría una gran migraña por esto.

— _Should I stay or should I go?_ —cantó Harry y Tom le miró como si estuviese loco. **(¿Debería quedarme o debería irme?).**

—¿Irte? ¿A dónde piensas que puedes irte, mocoso? Te quedas.

Potter ignoró cualquier pregunta y prosiguió con su canto mientras movía su cabeza con un ritmo imaginario.

— _Darling, you've got to let me know. Should I stay or should I go?_ _ **(Cariño, tienes que dejarme saber ¿Debería irme o debería quedarme?)**_

—¿A quién llamas "cariño"? ¡Ya he dicho que te quedas, Potter!

El mocoso del infierno, salido del estómago de Asmodeo, contuvo una carcajada y pasó una mano desde la nuca de Tom hasta las raíces del pelo sobre esta.

— _If you say that you are mine._ _ **(Si dices que eres mío).**_

— ¿Tuyo? Ya arreglamso eso, Potter, no me repetiré.

— _I'll be here 'til the end of time._ _ **(Estaré aquí hasta el fin de los tiempos).**_

— ¡Que te quedas!

Tom no le veía la gracia a esto, ninguna, pero Potter parecía como si alguien le hubiese regalado una caja de chocolates en ese instante.

— _So you got to let me know. Should I stay or should I go?_

Esta vez, Tom permaneció en silencio, esperando que las ganas de Harry de hablar cantando se pasaran ¿Por qué, de repente, el mocoso encontró nuevas maneras de irritarlo?

— _It's always tease, tease, tease._ _ **(Siempre se burlan, burlan, burlan).**_

» _You're happy when I'm on my knees._ —Tom no pudo evitar la sonrisa presumida que surgió ante eso y Harry lo recompensó inclinándose sobre él para dejar una marca en su mandíbula al morder ahí. _**(Eres feliz cuando estoy de rodillas).**_

» _One day is fine, next is black._ _ **(Un día está bien, al otro es malo).**_

Tom frunció el ceño ante esto ¿Estaba el mocoso diciendo algo realmente o qué?

— So if you want me off your back. Well, come on and let me know, Should I stay or should I go? —Cuando Tom abrió la boca para replicar, Harry la cubrió con su mano y siguió cantando. _**(Así que si me quieres fuera de tu espalda. Bueno, ven y hazme saber: ¿Debería quedarme o debería irme?).**_

— If I go there will be trouble and if I stay it will be double. ( _ **Si me voy habrá problemas, y si me quedo será el doble).**_

Tom mordió la mano sobre su boca y dijo:

—Bueno, si eres un doble problema.

Harry le sacó la lengua.

— _This indecision's bugging me._ _ **(Esta indecisión me molesta).**_

 _» Esta indecisión me molesta._

—¿Se supone que eso es español, mocoso? —Como si retara a Tom a pararlo, la siguiente vez que Harry habló en español, se aseguró de pronunciarlo tres veces peor, volviéndolo el murmullo inentendible de alguien que conoce la canción y no la letra.

— _If you don't want me, set me free._ _ **(Si no me quieres, libérame).**_

 _» Si no me quieres, líbrame._

Un momento ¿Canción?

— _Exactly who I'm supposed to be?_ _ **(Exactamente, ¿Quién se supone que tengo que ser?)**_

 _» Digame que tengo ser._

— Tu, por Merlin, ¿Estas cantando música muggle Harry?

El cambio fue obvio, como si Harry hubiese planeado que Tom lo descubriera justo en este momento exacto. Una táctica de guerra llevada a cabo con astucia en la que el enemigo cayó fácilmente.

Harry se acomodó aún más en el regazo de Tom, asegurándose de presionar hacia abajo y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del otro. La cabeza se inclinó en desafió y pronunció la siguiente oración de tal manera que se aseguró que su doble significado no fuese puesto en duda.

— _Don't you know which clothes even fit me?_ _ **(¿No sabes que ropas me quedan?)**_

Fue suficiente.

Tom tomó la cintura del mocoso en su regazo y procedió a voltearlos sobre la cama. Harry le miró sorprendido durante un momento y luego le sonrió, invitándolo a quemarse, al siguiente; tomando las muñecas del otro y obligándolas a estar sobre su cabeza, Tom observó fascinado como esta mínima restricción aceleró la respiración de Harry y oscureció su mirada en deseo obvio.

Harry Potter, extendido debajo de Tom, era una vista fascinante.

— ¿Así que es esto lo que buscas, Harry? —ronroneó Tom, su voz se vertió como whisky y fuego en Harry; este ladeó su cabeza para exponer parte de su cuello, y con la mirada en una mezcla de burla y deseo, provocó:

— _Come on and let me know._ _ **(Ven y hazme saber).**_

—Créeme, Harry, te hare saber donde perteneces.

…

Horas después, cuando todo termino y Tom recibió una explicación tras la acción de Harry y su comportamiento de las semanas anteriores, los dos yacían en una bruma de comodidad acogedora que ninguno estaba dispuesto a romper, pero Tom tenía que saber.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres? —preguntó, porque si era lo que Harry en verdad quería, había poco que Tom le negara.

—¿Sobre Hogwarts? Sí, me gustaría ir —dijo Harry, sin dejar de prestarle su atención a los patrones que estaba trazando sobre el pecho de Tom.

—Nos veríamos menos —objetó débilmente Tom. Sabía que no era un verdadero problema, eran magos y Tom era el hombre más poderoso de Gran Bretaña, Merlín se apiadé de la pobre alma que intentara evitar que viera lo que es suyo.

—Sería solo un año, Oscurito. Además, siempre te quejas de que interrumpo tu trabajo demasiado.

—Cierto —dijo Tom, pero su mano revolviendo y girando silenciosamente los mechones rebeldes de Harry ofrecieron una disculpa y dijeron lo contrario—. Entonces, quieres ingresar a séptimo año en septiembre, eso lo hacen nueve meses. Me preocuparía, de no ser por el giratiempo de Lupin y mi confianza en tu terquedad al querer algo.

—Halagador —se burló Harry, los labios estirados en una sonrisa fácil que Tom no pudo (ni quiso) evitar trazar con la punta de su dedo en un gesto de fascinación.

—¿Qué me has hecho, Harry? —dijo Tom, y el otro reconoció que era una pregunta que no necesitaba respuesta. Harry solo se relajó aún más en los brazos de Tom y la sonrisa en sus labios cambió a una aún más suave. —Me vuelves loco todo el tiempo, eres descarado y la persona más irritante que he conocido ¿Cómo logras tenerme de este modo?

—¿Acaso es algo malo? —preguntó Harry, y la estúpida canción muggle que había cantado Harry regresó a la mente de Tom.

—¿Contigo? Nunca.

Fue una declaración que pareció romper una última barrera entre ellos. Una defensa demasiado delgada para ser notada y que ninguno había notado antes.

Ambos estaban rotos, quebrados en partes imposibles de unir como si nada, con demasiados problemas como para siquiera pensar en tratar de arreglarlos. Pero, había sido esto, un sentimiento al que ninguno de los dos quería ponerle nombre y se negaban a hacerlo de la manera más común. Era eso, ese sentimiento que ningún mencionaba porque no confiaban en lo ordinario que se había vuelto, en el poco valor que decirlo realmente tenía, porque Harry comprendía lo que Tom pensaba de esto; porque un nombre tan corriente y de poco valor como _amor_ no valía la pena, confiaban en que era una palabra tan gastada que su entendimiento y significado se había borrado por el uso y mundanidad en él.

Y fue esto, esta manera única de decir lo que no tiene palabras, de dar a entender mil cosas en una frase, una mirada, lo que finalmente rompió la renitencia en ambos. Y si bien nunca lo confesarían de la manera en que las demás personas lo hacían, Tom entendía que sabían, a su modo, todo lo que estaba dicho y todo lo que habría que decir.

Besar a Harry pareció ser lo mejor para hacer a continuación. Tom disfrutó de burlar al otro en el beso, de pasar su lengua por el labio inferior de Harry y trazar esa pequeña cicatriz en él. Le complacía el lograr que Harry se rindiera bajo él y se entregara completamente a Tom, porque besar a Harry era como besar la gloría: dulce en el fondo y teñida con el sabor a hierro si Tom lograba herir los labios del otro; Besar a Harry era perderse en la dicha del acto mismo al sentir toda la entrega de Harry a Tom y saber que podía devolver lo mismo sin riesgos a ser traicionado.

Se sumieron en un nuevo combate por la gloria, donde no buscaban vencedores, pero disfrutaban de derribar al otro en un sentido u otro.

…***…

 _ **Así que ¡Estoy tarde! (inserten excusa aquí, porque no voy a hablar de mi vida personal).**_

 _ **Al punto, espero que todos a esta altura sepan que dos canciones nombre en este capítulo, porque aparte de ser tremendamente conocidas, y pueden echarle la culpa a mi reproductor de música: La primera, con Bohemian Rhapsody ¿Qué decir? Hice cálculos del año en que Sirius fue expulsado de la familia Black y coincidían con el año de lanzamiento de esta canción (porque vamos, es histórica) que resulto ser 1975 así que pensé "¿Por qué no?" es totalmente James y Sirius el salir a un bar muggle y verse envuelto en la vorágine de cuando se lanzó Bohemian Rhapsody. Además de que me pareció lindo hacer que Harry y Sirius compartieran su primera canción muggle.**_

 _ **Con respecto a la segunda canción, esa es cien por ciento culpa de mi reproductor, no bromeo. Estaba escuchando de nuevo Bohemian Rhapsody para escribir y mi dedo paso la canción, Should I stay or Should I go empezó sonar. Me vi envuelta en la letra y de repente un Harry cantando esto y Tom-no-conozco-una-mierda-de-muggles-Riddle completamente confundido y pensando que Harry hablaba en serio se convirtió en algo que necesitaba escribir.**_

 _ **Aviso: este capítulo esta sin corregir porque quiero dormir, mis ojos arden y perdí mis anteojos, así que ante cualquier horror/error no duden en avisarme.**_

 _ **En fin, no doy más vueltas ¿Teorías, dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, cosa que nadie dará, pero sigo preguntando?**_

 _ **Un pequeño extra que no supe dónde poner y para los que leen la nota de autor:**_

— _**¿Sirius?**_

— _**Dime, cachorro.**_

— _**¿Qué es una pistola?**_

—… _**Algo que tu no necesitas saber y que el mundo probablemente obtendrá su fin si lo haces.**_

— _ **Okey… Voy a preguntarle a Bella.**_

—… _**¡NO, TU NO! HARRY VUELVE AQUÍ.**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer! Saludos.**_


	7. Sonata

El tiempo era una cosa extraña, Harry podía dar prueba de ello cada vez que rodeaba su cuello y el de Remus con esa cadena de oro y le daba vueltas al giratiempo en ella.

Retroceder y evitarse a sí mismo, sus otros yo estaría en el lado este de la mansión y Remus y él usarían el lado oeste hasta que sus otros yo retrocediera para ocupar el lado oeste. Era extraño, y Harry había sido severamente advertido por cada habitante de la mansión sobre evitarse a sí mismo y no entrar en contacto por nada del mundo, hasta los elfos domésticos tenían órdenes de vigilarlo.

Remus los hacia retroceder cada día por medio para evitar encontrarse y viajar demasiado, aunque eso no quería decir que los días en que no viajaban Harry no estudiaría nada (aun así, tenía un día de descanso cada cuatro de estudio), el Moony humano era muy inventivo en sus maneras de enseñar a Harry. Un ejemplo era como un examen de Historia de la Magia se había basado en una tira cómica mágica del año 1960 presentada a Harry con la pregunta "¿Por qué es gracioso?" escrita bajo esta, si Harry no supiera el contexto histórico de esa época, no lo hubiese entendido; en transfiguración, Lupin a veces le vendaría los ojos y le pondría bloques de diferentes materiales frente a él para que dijera de que estaban hechos alegando que Harry no podría transfigurar nada si no entendía todo sobre lo que quería transfigurar, no podría imitar la rugosidad de algunas piedras o las diferencias en olor que puede haber entre algunas maderas, Harry, en ocasiones, se divertía en estas clases nombrando los materiales más raros que podía imaginar con usos bizarros por el placer puro de desconcertar al Moony humano. Pero el Moony humano cobraría su venganza en Encantamientos, hechizando a Harry para toser y estornudar burbujas, cambiar su ánimo o alterar su piel para que cambiara de colores como un caleidoscopio (alegando siempre que todo era para el aprendizaje de Harry).

No obstante, decir que Harry estaba tentado sería quedarse corto, a veces Harry fantaseaba con encontrarse con su otro yo y aterrorizar al Oscurito juntos (si no hacer otras cosas), pero las muy ilustres palabras de Snape sobre consecuencias desconocidas y maneras de perderse en el espacio y el tiempo mantenían a Harry pegado al Moony humano para no desviarse y chocar consigo mismo.

De alguna manera, sentía que Oscurito descubriría la forma de encontrarlo y Harry no quería pensar en lo que le harían por su travesura.

Había ciertos caminos del caos que eran demasiado peligrosos como para caminar por ellos.

Pero hoy era un día de descanso, tanto de retroceder en el tiempo como del estudio, lo que significaba que Harry estaba en la búsqueda de cierto Tu-Sabes-Quien-Usa-Vestidos para atormentar un poco más su existencia, o mejorarla, si le preguntabas a Harry.

Aunque el nombrado Señor Oscurísimo no estaba en su estudio como de costumbre, lo que era raro, había veces en las que Harry había llegado a pensar que el otro mago había hecho de su escritorio un Horrocrux por la forma en que pasaba todo el tiempo en él. Todo esto llevo a que Harry recorriera la mansión de punta a punta en busca de Tom, pasando por Sirius patinando en calcetines por un pasillo extrañamente resbaladizo de la mansión, a Bella practicando puntería con un juego de dagas siendo arrojado a la pared —donde un mortifago de rango menor estaba rodeado por dichas cuchillas tras haber hecho un comentario sobre los pechos de Bella— y Harry decidió que sería una muy buena idea interrumpir una escena muy comprometedora entre el Moony humano y Snape, cantando una canción de doble sentido sobre paraguas.

Cuando finalmente encontró al Oscurito, fue en una de las salas de té de Cissy que poseía un piano de cola que había pertenecido a los Black por generaciones. El Señor Oscuro estaba sentado frente a este, inmerso en sus pensamientos mientras observaba las teclas blancas y negras bajo sus dedos, Harry se detuvo en seco al verlo conteniendo la respiración y procurando ser ignorado ante la posibilidad de que el otro mago empezará a tocar.

Pero Tom Riddle no tocó una sola tecla, sus dedos permanecieron suspendidos sobre el piano, como si el esfuerzo no valiera la pena. Era la seguridad de alguien que podría tocar la canción más hermosa del mundo, y no oiría ni una sola nota de ella.

Harry frunció el ceño preocupado y avanzó hacia Riddle, asegurándose de que sus pasos hicieran ruido para alertar al otro de su presencia. Riddle levantó la vista del piano y observó a Harry confundido.

—¿Qué haces aquí, mocoso?

—Día libre Oscurito—dijo Harry y se sentó al otro lado del banco ocupado por Tom— ¿Sabes tocar o solo te sientas aquí a pensar en cosas deprimentes? Ohhhh ¿Quizás piensas en mi sobre el piano?

Riddle le miró como si estuviera considerando que tan bien se vería el cadáver de Harry sobre el piano.

—Lo sé, Cissy nos mataría si arruinamos su piano. Lastima.

Ignorando la mirada mortal que Tom le dirigía, Harry posicionó sus manos sobre el piano como Sirius le había enseñado y empezó a tocar las primeras notas de "Para Elisa". No era fluido, Harry se equivocaba en algunas notas y tiempos, y si bien la canción era una buena pieza que tocar cuando eras un principiante, Harry no buscaba la perfección. Él estaba tocando solo por el placer de tocar, de ver sus dedos moverse y sentir las notas viajar por el aire en un sonido maravilloso, tocaba por la alegría de saber que eran sus manos las que lograban esta canción; no buscaba ser un profesional y mucho menos sonar perfecto, solo se maravillaba con la música.

Riddle escuchó a Harry tocar por un tiempo, pasando de Para Elisa a el primer movimiento de Claro de Luna, abandonando esa pieza en cuanto comenzaba el segundo movimiento debido a su dificultad.

La habitación quedó en silencio, Harry solo conocía esas dos canciones y no estaba seguro de que hacer a continuación. Riddle tomó esa decisión por él al acercarse más a Harry en el banco, rodearlo con su brazo derecho y agarrar la mano de Harry y posicionar sus dedos sobre los de este. Hizo lo mismo con su otra mano y comenzó a presionar ligeramente sus dedos sobre los de Harry, entendiendo la idea, Harry presionó las teclas bajo los dedos indicados y Oscurito comenzó a enseñarle una nueva pieza.

Empezó despacio, notas individuales y dulces que marcaron un comienzo inocente, era algo simple y feliz. Una secuencia repetitiva que aumentó de dificultad cuando Riddle levantó sus manos de las de Harry y acompañó la secuencia con acordes graves y resonantes, que marcaron un cambio en la historia contada. La inocencia seguía ahí, pero la dulzura y simplicidad se fue perdiendo con la experiencia aportada por los compases.

Hipnotizado, Harry dejó de tocar la secuencia y observó a Tom aumentar el ritmo de la pieza que había iniciado sencillamente. Las notas mutaron, en velocidad y sonido, adquiriendo fluidez, conocimiento, pero perdieron su inocencia de a poco.

La historia estaba cambiando, la inocencia se perdió en el tiempo y un borde afilado acechó en las sombras. La canción se volvió peligrosa, dotada con poder, parecía ser una advertencia de lo que el conocimiento traía consigo. Los acordes bailaron alrededor de Harry, pareciendo fluir de blanco a grises y negros, mostrándole la experiencia de crecer y conocer la verdad del mundo.

Es difícil permanecer puro, parecían cantar, es difícil permanecer ajeno a la amargura.

Solo siguió subiendo de intensidad, la canción de un perdido que se sumergía en aguas tormentosas y no buscaba salir a flote sino conquistar las profundidades. Contó sobre alguien que vio la verdad y decidió dominarla, habló de poder, de medias vidas y el precio del crecimiento.

Los bordes afilados se cambiaron, transmutaron a látigos de oscuridad que alejaron los intentos de rescatar al perdido de las profundidades, fueron látigos que se envolvieron en el perdido y le ayudaron a pararse firme en las profundidades. Le dijeron que no necesitaba irse y el perdido asintió a la verdad.

La canción terminó abruptamente, como si todavía no tuviera un final, no, como si pensara que no lo necesitara. Harry miró a Riddle en silencio, había un rictus de amargura en sus labios y manos hábiles bajaron la tapa del piano sentenciando a la pesadez en la habitación a desaparecer.

Riddle obviamente no quería hablar sobre la pieza de piano y, por esta vez, Harry lo dejaría pasar.

—Ha pasado algo ¿No es así? —Bueno, técnicamente, no estaba hablando sobre la canción.

Una sonrisa fugaz voló sobre los labios del Señor Oscuro, como si estuviera entretenido y orgulloso por la pregunta.

Harry lo consideró una victoria.

—Los ataques de la Orden han aumentado su frecuencia, las muestras de rebeldía silenciosa por parte de los magos civiles parecieran estar volviéndose una moda y hay un maldito diario clandestino cantando odas hacia Dumbledore y alentando a la gente a alzarse en venganza por su líder caído. Así que si, está pasando algo Potter —dijo Riddle, el cansancio y exasperación tiñeron sus palabras, lo que hizo que Harry pudiera ignorar la ligera mordacidad en ellas.

A veces Harry olvidaba que existía todo un mundo fuera de esta mansión, era algo extremadamente fácil de hacer, entre el Moony humano, el perro Black, Snape, Bella, los Malfoy y el Oscurito, él tenía un muro alto y firme contra los problemas de los demás.

No es que Harry le importara lo que les pasara a otros, él ya había tenido su cuota justa de problemas en esta vida y no quedaba ninguna empatía en él como para preocuparse por auténticos desconocidos que fueron felices mientras sentaban sus ignorantes asnos en una tranquilidad falsa traída por Dumbledore. Ellos nunca dudaron, nunca preguntaron, siempre siguiendo lo que el sabio líder de la luz decía, después de todo ¿Cómo podía alguien de la apariencia de Dumbledore hacer algo indebido?

 _Si tan solo una persona hubiera mirado, quizás Harry no hubiese pasado años siendo una rata de laboratorio. No hubiese extendido sus umbrales de dolor a extremos alarmantes, al punto que ni siquiera le importaba. Quizás, si tan solo quizás._

Pero estos problemas comenzaban a importarle cuando molestaban al Oscurito, cuando perturbaban a la pequeña manada que había logrado para sí mismo y amenazaban con quitarle a los suyos. Porque, quizás a Harry no le quedaba empatía, pero era posesivo, protector y leal con quienes le pertenecían.

 _Nadie tocaba a los suyos_.

Y con esto en mente, Harry contempló una idea perdida de hace mucho tiempo, de cuando aún era joven y la esperanza de que alguien lo encontraría, de que alguien lo rescataría, estaba viva en él. Era una idea absurda, surgida de la fantasía de pensar en redescubrir todas esas cosas que estaba olvidando de a poco, de horas de mirar un techo gris y tratar de recordar el calor del sol sobre él; era una idea tonta, surgida de esperanzas rotas y probablemente era demasiado simple, infantil y no funcionaría, pero Harry quería ayudar con todo lo que pudiera.

—Riddle —llamó Harry, y el mero uso de su apellido, sin burlas o apodos, hizo que Tom le prestara toda su atención—, piensa un poco ¿Qué es lo único que dañaría a Dumbledore que has descubierto? ¿Lo único para lo que tienes pruebas?

Tom Riddle no era un Señor Oscuro por nada, captó las intenciones de Harry al instante y le miró como si reconsiderará la idea de joderlo de nueve formas distintas, en ese momento, sobre el piano de Cissy.

Harry sonrió salvaje, con satisfacción retumbando en su pecho al poder ser de ayuda, y completamente eufórico al haber recibido esa expresión por parte de Tom.

Tom empujó hacia atrás el banco en el que estaban, para formar espacio al frente suyo, y por primera vez por acciones suyas, tiró de Harry sobre su regazo. Con las piernas del joven mago dobladas a sus costados y los brazos envueltos en su cuello, Tom Riddle se sintió rejuvenecido, los dolores de las cicatrices en su alma parecieron atenuarse y la mirada verde, aún más oscura de lo normal, dirigida hacia él pareció traspasar su esencia.

—Tomara tiempo —dijo Tom. Harry solo zumbó en respuesta, transmitiendo lo poco que eso le preocupaba—. Tampoco será fácil, estamos hablando de una cacería. Solo hemos capturado a cinco de los doce Inefables que trabajaban bajó el mando de Dumbledore.

» Es suficiente para iniciar un juicio, pero eso alertaría a los que siguen sueltos.

—Bueno —comenzó Harry, su sonrisa cambiando a bordes afilados sedientos de sangre y venganza— ¿Qué es una cacería sin una buena persecución?

…

Harry se encontraba en el salón principal de la mansión Malfoy, Moony había estado inquieto últimamente, al no tener la total atención de Harry como en los tiempos con los pálidos. Así que Harry decidió que sería un buen momento para probar cosas con Moony que no habían logrado poner aprueba antes.

Como colgar boca abajo del enorme candelabro de cristal que poseían los Malfoy en dicha sala, ese era un gran experimento.

Harry subió primero, para que Moony viera y lo imitara, enganchando sus piernas entre una de las ramas de bronce del candelabro y soltándose para ver el mundo al revés. Hileras de cristales colgaban a su alrededor y relucían por las decenas de velas colgando en esta.

Moony le siguió fácilmente e inmediatamente estaba colgando boca abajo como Harry, balanceándose ligeramente y provocando que el candelabro se moviera a su vez. Aunque perdió el interés rápidamente y pronto ambos simplemente estuvieron colgando juntos y viendo por los ventanales a un costado.

Fue así como Draco Malfoy los encontró al volver de Hogwarts, solo que ambos estaban compartiendo caramelos y ¿A dónde diablos se van los caramelos en la bestia negra de Potter?

—¡Potter baja de ahí en este instante! —gritó Draco, en cuanto salió de su estupor y procesó de donde exactamente estaban colgando Harry Potter y su dichoso fantasma negro.

Harry se congeló, volteó a mirar a Draco y se señaló a sí mismo.

—Si tú, imbécil, ¡baja de ahí antes de que rompas algo!

El fantasma negro se rió en una excelente imitación de la risa "Te escuchó, pero no me importa, y seguiré con mi caos" de Potter.

—Moony ¡Shhhhhhhh! harás que traiga a…

—Eso es todo, voy a por mi madre.

Inmediatamente, Draco Malfoy se vio rodeado de una gran masa negra que lo tiró al suelo, para luego alzarlo por la parte trasera de su túnica y dejarlo colgando en el aire como un juguete para un fantasma medio lobo-esqueleto de casi tres metros de alto.

Harry se carcajeó ante la vista y cayó al suelo cuando sus piernas se debilitaron de reír tanto. Draco Malfoy le gritaba que lo bajara y, solo para molestarlo más, Harry empezó a rodar, golpear el suelo y reírse a la vez, de la desgracia del heredero Malfoy.

— Maldición, Harry ¡BAJAME!

—¡NO!

—…Te traje chocolates de Honeydukes.

Ni siquiera hizo falta que Harry diera la orden, Moony lo bajó inmediatamente ante la palabra chocolate viniendo de Draco.

Una vez con los pies firmemente en el suelo, Malfoy enderezó su ropa y miró a Harry con toda la indignación que un sangre pura podía reunir.

A Harry le pareció la cara de un gato viendo a un perro extremadamente molesto.

—¿Hogwarts ya acabó? —preguntó Harry.

—Sí, tienes hasta septiembre para ponerte al día si aún quieres ir, Potter.

Harry suspiró dramáticamente y se lanzó de nuevo al suelo en derrota ¿Paso tanto tiempo ya? Harry apenas tenía un verano para avanzar hasta el nivel de un séptimo año en todas las asignaturas si quería ir a Hogwarts.

 _Es imposible_ , pensó, él no lograría alcanzar a Malfoy y no quería ir a Hogwarts sin conocer a nadie.

—Apenas estoy terminando cuarto año —se quejó Harry y Draco le miró un largo rato.

—Estas muerto —sentenció—, pero, sí tanto deseas ir ¿Por qué no avanzas lo más posible y vas a Hogwarts en septiembre con un tutor? No podrás asistir a las mismas clases, pero al menos compartirás dormitorio con los otros séptimos años.

¿Asistir con tutorías? Sonaba bien, Harry quizás podría asistir a las clases en quinto o sexto año, recibir tutorías y compartir dormitorio con los de séptimo año.

Sonaba bien, Harry podría besar a Draco por la maravillosa idea, pero le agradaba la rubia viva. No quería que el Oscurito destrozará a la rubia Malfoy. Aunque, en su lugar, dijo:

—Ah, me deje un caramelo pegado al candelabro.

— ¡¿TU QUÉ?!

…

—Por milésima vez, Potter, tienes tu propio baño ¿Por qué no lo usas? —preguntó Riddle, exasperado.

Potter sonrió divertido, el mocoso había adquirido la mala costumbre de usar el baño de Tom, apareciendo de la nada por las mañanas en el lugar y caminando medio despierto hacia el baño, y bañándose por las noches, estando allí cuando Tom lograba terminar temprano con su papeleo terrorífico de Señor Oscuro (palabras de Potter).

Tom podía asegurarse de que Harry durmiera en su propia habitación, pero a la mañana siguiente lo encontraría cepillándose los dientes en el baño privado de Tom. Incluso podía pasar días sin ver el rostro de Harry, pero notaria la presencia del otro por la noche, cuando la luz del baño estaría encendida y la voz de Potter se escuchaba por el dormitorio de Tom, cantando desafinadamente en cuanto notaba que él estaba ahí.

Y ahora, Harry Potter le miraba inocentemente desde la bañera repleta de burbujas, con una revista muggle, de todas las cosas, entre sus manos.

—Me gusta tu baño —dijo Potter, y solo al mirarlo bien Tom notó un ligero rastro de rubor en el rostro del otro ¿Qué había estado haciendo todo este tiempo Harry?

Tom miró con más atención la revista en las manos de Harry, y podría decir que no le sorprendió el notar que era una revista porno. Dicha revista tenía a un modelo rubio en la portada, atado con cuerdas y amordazado.

Espera un minuto.

—¿Es eso bondage, Harry? —preguntó Tom, suave y mortífero ante el pesado ambiente que surgió en el baño.

—Duh.

Tom podía sentir las venas en su frente hincharse ante la ira.

—¿Dónde conseguiste eso?

—Lo encontré bajo la cama del perro Black —dijo Harry, volteando la página de su revista y silbando suavemente hacia lo que fuera que estuviera viendo.

Tom mataría al mocoso, cuando más necesitaba al habitual Harry Potter hablador, era cuando menos dicho demonio hablaba.

—¿Y por qué estabas husmeando en la habitación de Black?

Harry levantó la vista de su revista, una mirada aburrida en su rostro, como diciéndole a Tom que estaba siendo un tonto.

—Buscaba su porno. —Con eso, devolvió la vista a la revista y lo que vio pareció aburrirlo, ya que la cerró y depositó en una pila de otras revistas del mismo tipo que había en el suelo junto a él, para luego tomar otra revista de una pila diferente.

Tom no sabía que le preocupaba más: si la enorme cantidad de porno muggle, el hecho de que el mocoso lo encontrará, o cómo Sirius Black había logrado contrabandear en la mansión semejante cantidad.

—Y antes de que me preguntes porque buscaba porno —dijo Harry, decidiendo dejar las revistas de lado y levantándose, en toda su gloria, de la bañera, para luego caminar hacia Tom—, pues, solo digamos que te estas volviendo algo predecible, Oscurito.

 _Predecible_.

Oh, Tom iba a darle una buena lección al mocoso.

Luego de esa noche, Harry nunca más pudo mirar las telas de más de treinta centímetros de largo de la misma manera.

…

Harry esquivó otro hechizo lanzado hacia él y giró sobre sí mismo hacia la izquierda cuando otro más pasó rozando su oreja. Por el sonido gutural y burbujeante que sonaba a sus espaldas, no habría sido bonito que esa maldición le golpeara.

Riddle, frente a él, sonrió satisfecho ante el sufrimiento de Harry, aunque esa sonrisa se borró rápido al tener que esquivar las garras de Moony apareciendo sobre él para atacarlo. Riddle maldijo fuertemente y el ataque de Moony dejó enormes marcas de garras en el piso.

Inmediatamente, Moony desapareció y apareció a las espaldas de Harry, mientras Harry lanzaba tres maldiciones seguidas hacia Riddle y este rechazaba dos y esquivaba la última.

Moony volvió al ataque frente a Tom, dándole tiempo a Harry para pensar que hacer a continuación, pero Riddle no le dio esa ventaja. Aun sabiendo que el hechizo atravesaría al fantasma negro de Potter, Riddle disparó una maldición a la criatura, el hechizo la atravesó sin hacer daño y Harry se burló de él.

Hasta que fue claro que la maldición iba directa hacia Harry y, jurando floridamente, Harry saltó hacia atrás, con el hechizo impactando donde hace un segundo estaban sus pies. Una explosión se dio lugar y Harry fue arrojado hacia la pared por esta, impactando fuertemente y dejándolo sin aire.

Cuando levantó su mirada, Moony había desaparecido ante la falta de concentración de Harry y Tom Riddle presionaba su varita contra la garganta de Harry.

Gimiendo ante su perdida, Harry se rindió y Riddle le ayudó a pararse con una sonrisa come mierda en su rostro.

En respuesta, Harry le pisó fuertemente el pie al Oscurito.

Esta era su segunda clase con Riddle.

En verdad, Harry había querido estudiar con el Oscurito desde un comienzo, solo que no había esperado todo el ejercicio, dolor y la explosión de sus neuronas en estas clases.

Tom Riddle era un maestro mordaz, sin temor de señalarle sus errores a Harry y presionándolo más allá de sus límites, a pensar más, ir más rápido, reaccionar mejor, esquivar, atacar y defender mejor. Riddle era implacable, pero también era ingenioso, atando cuando menos lo esperaba Harry y usando cualquier cosa en su favor, desde distracciones simples hasta empujarlo fuera de sus estribos con solo palabras.

Riddle tomaría cada ventaja que estuviera a su alcance, y quería que Harry aprendiera a hacer eso. Si Harry quería ir a Hogwarts, él tenía que saber defenderse, sobre todo ahora que incursionaba en el quinto año de estudios de Hogwarts, ya que Riddle lo consideraba lo suficientemente preparado como para un duelo.

—Deja de mandar a tu bestia de frente, bloquea tu visión y lo sabes, haz que sean ataques frontales o a espaldas de tus enemigos. También es invisible así que detén el show de talentos y piensa más en acabar a tus enemigos rápidamente, no hay necesidad de que tu fantasma sea visible, les estas dando una ventaja si pueden verla venir.

» Además, mocoso, limitas tus hechizos demasiados, solo usas los de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y hay más ramas de la magia que te servirán igual, las Artes Oscuras como un ejemplo, o Transfiguraciones. Encantamientos es igual de buena.

» Hay un mago entre mis filas que utiliza la Herbología en sus duelos, aunque dudo mucho que seas bueno en esa área, es necesario el conocimiento por si alguna vez…

Ah, Riddle también era capaz de dar grandes sermones. Aun así, Harry asintió y le prestó atención a todo lo que decía.

…***…

 _ **Sooo ¡Capitulo nuevo! Y Hogwarts se acerca cada vez más y más ¿Qué creen que pasara? Puedo decir que yo lo espero con ansias.**_

 _ **Además, el capítulo esta sin corregir (woah, que sorpresa) así que me disculpo ante cualquier error/horror en él y siéntanse libres de avisarme sobre ellos.**_

 _ **En fin, no doy más vueltas ¿Teorías, dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, cosa que nadie dará, pero sigo preguntando?**_

 _ **Para los que leen las notas de autor, un pequeño extra que no supe dónde poner:**_

 _ **Sirius: Oye, Moony.**_

 _ **Remus: Dime —Lo ignora mientras lee.**_

 _ **Sirius: No encuentro mi porno.**_

 _ **Remus: … —Se pone pálido.**_

 _ **Sirius: … ¿Tú crees que Harry?**_

 _ **Remus: Por supuesto que él lo hizo.**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Sepheline.**_


	8. Tempus

**Advertencia: violencia y contenidos explícitos.**

Harry sabía que estaba soñando, era uno de esos momentos en los que inconscientemente comprendía eso, pero no podía hacer nada para cambiar lo que estaba viendo. Él, lamentablemente, no era capaz de controlar lo que soñaba.

Se trataba del momento en que su vida cambió, de esa noche hace casi ocho años atrás, donde su tío había cruzado una línea impensable. Esa noche, donde el odio acumulado por años de prejuicios y fobia habían estallado sobre él.

De cuando murió por primera vez en un estallido de nervios cortando su vida y su visión apagándose en blanco. Pero luego dejó de morir, siendo posible en esa imposibilidad única de Harry, y volvió a la vida en una tormenta de arena negra. Donde un sonido escalofriante lo despertó de algo que no logró recordar después, con un sonido de un enjambre de insectos chirriantes, como si estuvieran descendiendo en un espiral de caos causada por la muerte.

Y lo siguiente que supo fue que Harry estaba viviendo de nuevo, despertando en un extraño estado de doble consciencia, porque Harry podía ver a su tío sobre él, pero también podía ver la espalda de este, con el cuerpo apenas pasando la puerta de su alacena, y Harry, de repente, regresó a ver la cara de Vernon torcida en sorpresa cuando algo lo sacó de su alacena.

En ese momento, sintió como si alguna presencia tratará de empujarse en su cerebro, algo estaba conectado a él, como si Harry tuviera un tercer brazo, pero este aún lograba pensar por sí mismo. Desprovisto de dolor, y recuperado como nunca antes, Harry había salido de su alacena tras que un grito extraño sonará, para encontrar a una criatura irguiéndose sobre el cuerpo de su tío mientras hundía lo que parecían garras en el pecho de este.

Era extraño, y esa criatura, esa cosa negra, alta y hecha de polvo y vendas, se detuvo en cuanto Harry la miro fijamente. Esa sensación de frio frotándose en su cabeza regreso con mayor intensidad, pero no dolía, era más bien como un viento helado envolviéndolo y pinchando sobre su piel, era una manera de advertir que la criatura estaba aquí.

La extraña criatura inclino su cabeza mientras examinaba a Harry, y Harry imitó el gesto, ganándose un sonido casi como de un cachorro feliz por parte de la criatura. Fue raro porque, por un momento, Harry volvió a verse a sí mismo, como si él lo observara todo desde el punto de vista de la criatura, como una segunda consciencia en un solo ser.

No obstante, la criatura no tardo en perder el interés en Harry, atraída por el sonido agonizante de una garganta llena de sangre que trataba de hablar. Era su tío Vernon, gorgoteando el líquido rojo desde su garganta y hacía el suelo, con el pecho abierto con costillas sobresaliendo y órganos blandos de colores rosáceos palpitando a plena vista.

Si Harry se concentraba, podía escuchar al corazón de su tío latir frenético por el miedo. En un sonido profundo y rápido, se resaltaba en la herida abierta al latir tan rápido, consiguiendo incluso empujar a los pulmones como si quisiera correr por si solo y abandonar al mísero humano en el que había estado encerrado todo este tiempo.

Harry observó a la criatura cernirse sobre su tío y a este tratando de moverse incluso entre tanto dolor. Tocándose el cuello pensativamente, Harry consideró brevemente que la persona sangrando en el suelo se suponía que era su familia y que estaba mal dejarlo morir así

¿Se suponía que Harry estaba cometiendo asesinato? Como en las series policiales que Dudley amaba ver ¿Era Harry un cómplice por dejar a la criatura seguir destrozando a su tío?

 _ **Ba boom, ba boom, ba boom, ba boom, ba boom.**_

El corazón de su tio seguía latiendo, la criatura ahora estaba arañando las paredes y saltando de un lado al otro.

 _ **Ba boom, ba boom, ba boom, ba boom, ba boom.**_

Harry miró a su tío respirar cada vez más pesada y lentamente ¿Estaba esto mal?

 _ **Ba boom, ba boom, ba boom, ba boom, ba boom.**_

Harry se acercó y se agachó frente a su tio, tocando con un solo dedo los pulmones débiles y el corazón agonizante, como un niño al tocar un animal muerto con un palo.

 **Ba boom, ba boom, ba boom.**

Los pequeños y huesudos dedos de Harry rodearon con curiosidad el corazón de su tío. Apenas podía rodear una parte y el órgano frágil era cálido, palpitando con mucho esfuerzo y dejando una sensación resbaladiza contra la palma de su mano.

 **Ba boom, ba boom.**

La criatura, quien Harry notó poseía orejas como las de un lobo y garras escalofriantes, se paró a un lado y juntos observaron los últimos momentos de vida de su tío.

—Lo quiero —dijo Harry y la criatura, en una muestra de inteligencia, enganchó el corazón de su tío entre sus garras y tiró brutalmente hasta conseguir que el órgano se desgarrara de las arterías. El corazón acabó entre las vendas negras y polvo negro que formaban las garras de la criatura, con sangre goteando en el piso y un último latido mostrado por la leve contracción de los músculos.

 **Ba boom.**

Harry miró con una mezcla extraña la situación, horrorizado por ver la sangre de alguien más por primera vez en su vida, tomando consciencia de que era el cuerpo de tío lo que descansaba a pocos metros de él y, sobre todo, de que este nunca más iba a volver a levantarse.

Su tío estaba muerto. Estaba muerto y nunca podría volver a llamar a Harry "monstruo" a la cara. Ya no podría volver a meterlo en su armario por la fuerza y mucho menos castigarlo a no salir por días enteros.

Fue el momento de un cambio, con el corazón de su tío demostrando su muerte y una risa frenética escapando desde lo profundo del pecho de Harry. Mientras sentía por primera vez en su vida el alivio que la muerte podía traerle y lo emocionante que era saber que nadie podría detenerlo ahora.

Y con la risa de Harry atrayendo a su tía hasta la planta baja, no hubo nada que evitará que esa criatura negra notará a su tía una vez que esta gritó horrorizada al notar el cadáver de su esposo.

La criatura, que había estado acuclillada al lado de Harry, miró a su tía y, con una voz distorsionada que sonaba un poco aguda, imitó las palabras antes dichas por Harry.

—Lo quiero —chirrió, y saltó tras su pariente.

Harry observó con interés como su tía medio tropezaba con las escaleras al intentar huir, y no intentó subir a mirar lo que pasaría. En cambio, alcanzó el corazón de su tío, que yacía abandonado en el suelo, y lo colocó en el sofá favorito de su tío, mientras decidía que sería una buena idea buscar algo de comer al entrar en la cocina.

…

Tom Riddle observó en silencio mientras Harry se revolvía en sus sueños por quinta noche consecutiva, aun no lograba entender que es lo que estaba causando tanta agitación emocional en el mocoso Potter. Generalmente, Harry lidiaba con sus problemas de maneras extrañas, elegía no pensar y mantenerse ocupado con otras cosas para evitar afrontar lo que le molestaba. Por eso era normal encontrar a Harry molestando a alguien frecuentemente, cambiando de objetivo en cuanto lo que estaba haciendo comenzaba a sentirse monótono y los pensamientos se deslizaban.

Para Harry, notó Tom, era más fácil pasar de molestarlo a él, a aprender con Lupin, para luego discutir con Bellatrix o pasear por la mansión con Black al momento siguiente, que permitirse el detenerse y afrontar que algo lo perturbaba. Era por esto Tom solo se enteraba que algo andaba mal con Harry en momentos extremos, cuando el mocoso terminaba sobrecargado en su mente, silencioso e inamovible en algún rincón tranquilo, o cuando esa rara cabeza suya comenzaba a perturbar sus sueños como ahora.

Era fascinante y perturbador a la vez, como Tom lograba cautivarse con Harry por cosas que no soportaría por parte de ningún otro ser vivo. Potter despertaba un lado raro en él, algo posesivo y nuevo que quería que esta criatura única fuera solo suya; que deseaba que esta bestia que Harry era perteneciera solo a Tom. Harry, con su aura a muerte y magia tan fría como esta misma, sus hábitos extraños, desconocimientos de las cosas más simples, y manías para pinchar a cada persona con la que se encontraba hasta hacerlas explotar, era la mejor fortaleza y debilidad de Lord Voldemort.

Con Potter jurándose a Tom fue como sí algo cambiara dentro de él, este sentimiento que prefería no nombrar como las personas mundanas hacían, porque iba mucho más allá que lo que esa simple palabra significaba y evocaba. Porque Harry Potter era suyo para proteger, era suyo para convertirlo en la grandiosidad que Tom veía en él y era suyo como hasta la muerte misma lo confirmaba; porque Harry Potter era de Tom incluso en la muerte, solo suyo para matar como Potter le había hecho jurar.

Harry volvió a revolverse al lado de Tom, como sí exigiera su atención incluso en sus peores momentos. Con el pelo negro revuelto, la piel pálida brillando debido a la inquietud de sus sueños y los ojos moviéndose tras los parpados cerrados, Tom no pudo evitar pasar una mano fascinada por la garganta expuesta debido al movimiento y luego enterrarla en el nido de rizos salvajes. El movimiento provocó que Harry se despertara, sobresaltado por la presencia de Tom y casi logrando que chocaran cabezas de no ser por los reflejos del mago oscuro que logró evitar tal accidente.

Ojos verdes muertos le miraron curiosos por despertarlo a horas inhóspitas.

—¿Soñando conmigo, Potter? —preguntó Tom, sonriendo dulcemente ante la mirada de muerte dirigida hacía él.

—De hecho —comenzó Harry, y Tom perdió su sonrisa al saber que lo que seguiría no le gustaría—, estaba teniendo este interesante sueño sobre un trío entre Lucius, Sirius y Narcissa donde Lucius…

Tom no dejó que el mocoso continuara, prefiriendo distraer al demonio antes de que marcara para siempre la mente de Tom con alguna imagen perturbadora y provocara que él nunca más pudiera mirar a la cara a Lucius Malfoy sin tener alguna extraña escena sobre el mortifago en su mente.

Sin embargo, distraer a Harry de algo siempre sería un placer bienvenido, sobre todo cuando implicaba tratar de descubrir que tanto esfuerzo le tomaba marcar la piel pálida bajo él.

Sin dudarlo, Harry permitió el intento de callarlo al girar la cabeza para darle más acceso a su cuello y Tom tarareó un sonido de aprobación sobre la delicada piel, provocando que los pelos de la nuca de Harry se erizaran y Tom disfrutó de la irritación del otro ante esto. Cuando Harry lo golpeó en el hombro por reírse, Tom respondió mordisqueándole la unión entre el cuello y la clavícula.

Harry se retorció por la mordida, tratando de escapar para no perder ante Tom, pero Voldemort decidió que sería un buen momento para enganchar sus piernas juntas y mantenerlo en su lugar al sujetar sus caderas. Sin rutas de escape obvias, Harry trató de empujarlo lejos consiguiendo que Tom solo se riera ante su falta de fuerza y procediera a mordisquear la piel sensible detrás de la oreja de Harry.

—Juegas sucio —se quejó, y medio jadeó, Harry.

—Soy un Señor Oscuro, cariño, viene con la profesión —debatió Tom, y decidió que sería un buen momento para eliminar la camisa de Harry con magia.

Harry se estremeció ante el aire frío chocando contra su piel expuesta de un momento a otro y se vengó tironeando fuertemente del cabello de Tom hasta conseguir que la mirada del Señor Oscuro volviera a estar a su nivel. Fijando su mirada en la sonrisa arrogante frente a su rostro, Harry no dudó en besar esa expresión fuera del rostro de Riddle, solo para lograr que Tom rodará sus caderas sobre las de Harry arrancando un gemido fuera de él.

Un círculo vicioso comenzó entre ambos: besando, mordiendo, pellizcando y haciendo todo lo posible para conseguir una ventaja sobre el otro. Ninguno quería perder, pero nadie iba a ceder o ganar en esto, porque si Harry mordía, Tom encontraba un nuevo lugar sensible donde atacar para hacer gemir a Harry. Y, cada vez que lograba esto, Harry no dudaba en contraatacar de maneras, si bien faltas de experiencia, igual de creativas.

Como siempre que estaban juntos, se trató de una batalla de voluntades donde ninguno vencía ni perdía, porque siempre conseguían enredarse tan profundo en el otro que su objetivo quedaba olvidado.

Al final, mientras la figura dormida de Harry descansaba sobre su pecho y de que un relato esclarecedor sobre sí mismo resolviera las incógnitas sobre lo que lo inquietaba últimamente, Tom pensó que si esta cosa dentro de él que lo llevaba a codiciar a Potter existía, bien podía recibirla con los brazos abiertos para asegurarse que nadie tocaría lo que es suyo.

…

Harry contempló a Cissy mover sus manos entre las teclas del piano ágil y delicadamente, viéndose tan confiado y elegante mientras tocaba como solo una persona que llevaba años en eso podía verse. La melodía tocada por la señora Malfoy era una pieza suave, reconfortante, pero rápida en su ritmo y Harry disfrutaba siempre de oírla.

Bellatrix, en una rara muestra de porte y de su crianza Black, danzaba ágilmente detrás de ellos mientras tarareaba las notas y lucía más como una persona de su edad y no como alguien que pasó una década en Azkaban. Llegado un momento, Bellatrix arrastró a Harry lejos del piano y le guio rápidamente entre los pasos más básicos de lo que estaba haciendo.

Harry, siempre ansioso de aprender todo lo que se perdió, disfrutó del distanciamiento de sí mismo que el intentar danzar con Bella le brindaba. Concentrarse en escuchar la música y seguir los pasos para coordinar con Bella en los giros y cruces entre ambos era divertido, a la vez que nuevo y emocionante.

Dejándose llevar por el ritmo y la buena atmosfera, ninguno notó a la otra persona entrar a la habitación, hasta que el sonido de un violín les acompaño repentina y perfectamente en la música. Un hombre alto, de cabellos rubios y piel pálida salpicada por pecas, miraba a Harry con ojos inteligentes, pero humorísticos mientras sonreía agudamente hacia él.

—Barty, bastardo, hasta que apareces —Le saludo Bella volviendo a su actitud de siempre mientras disparaba un hechizo al otro mago, quien lo esquivo fácilmente y se lamió los labios antes de contestar.

—Bella, un placer como siempre, y tan desaliñada como siempre.

Bella solo se burló ante el otro y exclamó:

—¿Buscando un duelo tan pronto después de regresar, Junior?

Algo en que lo llamaran Junior irritó al hombre, si la daga arrojada rápidamente a Bella podía indicarlo. Aunque, cabía destacar que las sonrisas de camarería entre ambos mortífagos nunca desaparecieron.

Narcissa se acercó hasta donde estaba Harry y señaló al mortifago con una mirada arrogante, pero suave en cariño.

—Ese tonto que pelea con Bellatrix, Harry, es Barty Crouch Jr. Uno de los mejores mortífagos de nuestro Señor y un gran compañero en crear caos con Bella. —Con un suspiro cansado, Narcissa observó como la mayoría de los muebles en el lugar eran destrozados por la magia— También es el dolor de cabeza principal de Lucius, con tanto que ambos en el mismo lugar logran destrozar la mansión.

» Aunque creo que ustedes tres se llevaran de maravilla.

Con un ultima oración hacia la cordura de su esposo, Narcissa dejó a los dos mortífagos en su duelo y a Harry uniéndose a ellos divertido mientras esa criatura negra y fantasmal suya se unía a ellos.

…

Lucius Malfoy, sentado en su oficina con Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, no pudo evitar estremecerse ante el nuevo sonido de explosión que provino desde el patio trasero de su hogar ancestral. Desde que Crouch Jr. regresó, los días estaban envueltos por el mortifago, Bellatrix y el demonio Potter entrenando en uno de sus jardines dado que Narcissa les prohibió batallar dentro de la mansión.

Black no hizo nada por ocultar su clara diversión ante el sufrimiento de Lucius e ignoraba por completo la mirada de reprimenda que Lupin le dirigía debido a su comportamiento.

Los tres hombres estaban reunidos en un esfuerzo por coordinar y reunir toda la información que tenían sobre los miembros restantes de la Orden del Fénix, quienes aún lograban escapar de todos los intentos de capturas y seguían provocando redadas por toda Gran Bretaña en una búsqueda por derrotar al régimen del Señor Oscuro.

Aunque la Orden no lograba nada más que provocar caos en lugares públicos, aun había cierto riesgo en permitirles continuar de este modo. Sin mencionar en que tarde o temprano recurrían a métodos más extremos ante su falta de avance obvio.

No eran más que un mal que debían cortar de raíz.

Pero eran escurridizos y disfrutaban de cruzar fronteras de países para esconderse sin pensar en las repercusiones políticas que esto le causaba a Gran Bretaña y no es como si los otros Ministerios Mágicos permitirían que los mortífagos pasearan libremente por sus tierras en busca de estos rebeldes. Por lo que esto los limitaba a ser extremadamente sigilosos y a tener que pasar bajo el radar en la búsqueda de los miembros de la Orden.

Lo que los llevó a tener a Sirius Black que, para pesar de Lucius, era el actual jefe de la Casa Black para la influencia política oculta, a Lucius como el individuo público para esto y a Lupin como su conexión con los cambiaformas y demás criaturas mágicas. O, como a Sirius Black le gustaba decir: "Un perro loco antes reo de Azkaban, un bastardo aristocrático estirado y el pobre Remus atrapado en el medio".

—Quita esa sonrisa de tu cara Black, o te mandaré con ellos a divertirte —dijo Lucius completamente irritado ante la diversión del Gryffindor.

Funcionó para borrar la sonrisa de la cara de Sirius, pero no para evitar que respondiera completamente fuera de tono e insinuante:

—Hazme, Malfoy, tu y yo sabemos que quieres.

—Oh, ya quisieras tener esa oportunidad, tu sarnoso…

Suspirando derrotado y casi prefiriendo estar enseñándole a Harry antes que hacer esto (Remus no puede evitar hacer énfasis en el "casi"), Remus Lupin se hundió más en su asiento mientras debatía internamente la mejor manera de callar a estos dos.

Aunque lo que más desearía sería callarlos a la manera original y sacada de tono, Narcissa probablemente lo castraría si hacía que _eso_ pasará entre estos dos sin ella presente. Además de que ya tenía suficientes comentarios pervertidos de Harry como para agregar la palabra voyeur al vocabulario del cachorro en estos.

Mirando alrededor de la oficina pomposa, pero eficiente, Remus no pudo evitar notar una jarra de agua posada en una esquina sobre una mesita de café y sonrió contento ante la oportunidad.

Con un movimiento silencioso de su varita, oculta por la mesa entre los tres, Remus hizo levitar la jarra discretamente hasta estar flotando sobre la cabeza de los dos supuestos nobles jefes de Casas Muy Antiguas y Muy Nobles que discutían infantilmente frente a él.

Con otro movimiento, Remus volteó la jarra permitiendo que el agua cayera sobre los dos magos, quienes se quedaron callados ante la repentina sorpresa de encontrarse siendo empapados y miraron en conmoción y traición al posible único culpable del lugar.

Por supuesto, las miradas indignadas fueron dirigidas a Remus, pero estas perdieron su efecto por el estado mojado, desaliñado y completamente indigno de estos. Con el pelo pegándose a sus rostros por el agua, las ropas empapadas goteando hasta el suelo y las miradas furiosas, parecían dos animales obligados a tomarse un baño.

—Si los dos gatitos dejaron de discutir entre si —les reprendió Remus y disfrutó del sonido disgustado de Sirius al ser comparado con un gato. —, hay asuntos más importantes que debemos plantear. Sin mencionar el informe para esta tarde que debemos de entregarle al Señor Oscuro sobre esto.

Claramente puestos en su lugar, los tres magos volvieron al trabajo sin más incidentes.

…

La vida de Harry estaba yendo de maravillas. Era libre, tenía gente a la que disfrutaba molestar, podía pasar tiempo con su Moony cada vez que quisiera, estaba conociendo el mundo poco a poco y pronto podría ir a Hogwarts. Obviamente, con Harry siendo Harry, no se olvidó mencionar en su lista mental el tener a su Oscurito para él (y el sexo que esto conllevaba como un plus) y, por supuesto, fue ahí cuando su suerte atacó y todo se fue a la mierda.

Más tarde, Harry le echaría la culpa del incidente a la polla del Oscurito por distraerlo. Porque Harry se encontraba saliendo de una lección con Remus, caminando hacia la oficina del Oscurito para entregarle el giratiempo cuando _eso_ pasó.

Distraído por pensar en las maravillas del Oscurito, Harry no tomó nota de por dónde estaba caminando y mucho menos a que tiempo lo estaba haciendo. No notó que este era el pasillo que él usaba cuando retrocedía en el tiempo y no el que utilizaba normalmente. Tampoco hizo caso de la creciente sensación de malestar que lo inundaba atribuyéndola al llevar casi dos días sin comer por evitar a los elfos domésticos y su constante necesidad de abrazar a Harry por decirles gracias.

Por lo que, al doblar en una esquina, la repentina colisión con otra persona lo sorprendió.

Lo siguiente que Harry sabía es que un malestar le recorría todo el cuerpo, las náuseas le inundaron y sus propios ojos sorprendidos le regresaban la mirada. Luego, repentinamente, un crack agudo estalló entre ambos y una luz cegadora bloqueó su visión fuertemente.

Otro crack estalló y Harry se encontró siendo arrastrado lejos y dispersado en la nada. Se sentía como tener cada parte de su cuerpo siendo molida, exprimida y vuelta a ensamblar en otro lugar. Para que luego la luz blanca desapareciera dejándolo en una habitación desconocida quien sabe dónde y completamente desorientado.

Luego Harry se giró para observar mejor el lugar, chocándose con la mirada atónita de otra persona al encontrarlo en este lugar y ganándose un grito sorprendido cuando ambos se miraron.

— POR LAS BOLAS ARRUGADAS DE MERLIN —gritó la persona y Harry supo que Oscurito iba a matarlo cuando volviera porque un par de vividos ojos verdes le miraban.

…***…

 _ **Sooooo ¡Volví! Y he aquí un nuevo capítulo, algo ligero y, les advierto: ¡Sin revisar! Así que no duden en comentar sobre cualquier error/horror en él (¿Creo que necesito un o una beta en mi vida?)**_

 _ **En fin,**_ _ **¿Teorías, dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, cosa que nadie dará, pero sigo preguntando?**_

 _ **Un pequeño extra (esas cosas aleatorias que se me ocurren y no sé dónde poner):**_

 _ **Harry: Estoy aburrido.**_

 _ **Tom: … -lo ignora mientras lee-**_

 _ **Harry: ….**_

 _ **Harry: Toooooooom, dije que estoy aburrido.**_

 _ **Tom: …Bien por ti, Harry.**_

 _ **Harry: Creo que saldré con Sirius al mundo muggle.**_

 _ **Tom: … Dile a Severus que lo necesito entonces.**_

 _ **Harry: …Me tatuare la cara de Dumbledore.**_

 _ **Tom: Excelente.**_

 _ **Harry: Voy a molestar a Bella.**_

 _ **Tom: …Eso es amable.**_

 _ **Harry: Sin varita.**_

 _ **Tom: …Dime más.**_

 _ **Harry: …**_

 _ **Harry: …**_

 _ **Harry: Iré a follar a Draco.**_

 _ **Tom: …**_

 _ **Tom: ¡VUELVE AQUÍ POTTER! NADIE VA A FOLLAR A NADIE.**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Sepheline.**_


	9. Viatorem

—Oh mierda —Harry dijo, mientras observaba a la persona que gritó antes decir:

— FEODRAS, CREO QUE ME VOLVÍ LOCO ¡VEN AQUÍ! DARRIUS, FLAMEL ¡USTEDES TAMBIEN!

 _Oh mierda,_ volvió a pensar Harry, porque la persona que gritaba por otras tres no era nadie más que el mismo: Una versión sana, sin cicatrices y escuálida de doce o trece años de sí mismo, pero él, al fin y al cabo.

Sorprendentemente rápidos, dos personas idénticas ingresaron rápidamente a la habitación y tomaron posiciones defensivas rápidamente: con uno de ellos al frente y el otro empujando a su mini-yo detrás para protegerlo. Pero lo impresionante del acto no duro mucho cuando dos rostros iguales le miraron absolutamente sorprendidos, una vez que registraron como lucía Harry.

La situación era absolutamente bizarra, resultado de su propia estupidez y ahora Harry estaba quien sabe dónde y cuándo con un par de gemelos de pelo castaño y una versión menor de él completamente extraña. Porque ¿Qué carajo? ¿Desde cuándo había una versión de él por ahí completamente sana, para nada loca y tan brillante?

Harry iba enloquecer más de lo que ya estaba, porque era absolutamente loco que un par de espeluznantemente vibrantes y brillantes ojos verdes le miraran sorprendidos. Esta otra versión de él era joven y, por la obvia falta de cicatrices, nunca había pasado por el dulce trato de Dumbledore y los pálidos como él.

Rápidamente, uno de los gemelos agitó su varita y las dagas que Harry ocultaba en sí mismo salieron disparadas hacia el mago a la vez que se encontró súbitamente amarrado y en el suelo. Claramente desarmado, Harry trató de poner su mirada más inocente, ganándose un par de expresiones incrédulas por el intento.

—¿Qué mierda? —dijo el gemelo que sostenía a ese raro otro Harry.

—Eso mismo quisiera saber —dijo el otro Harry, mientras se zafaba del agarre del gemelo y trataba de llegar hacia Harry, pero falló completamente al ser halado por el cuello y devuelto a la parte de atrás del grupo.

Harry observó con fascinación y horror la interacción, porque ver a una versión de él siendo tan obviamente protegido evocaba esos dos sentimientos en él con facilidad.

Era raro el ser capaz de vivir un suceso tan extraño, el ver las respuestas a todos sus "¿Qué hubiera pasado sí?" manifestados en esta versión claramente sana, amada y feliz de sí mismo. Con todas sus preguntas sobre si él hubiese sido feliz de no ser por Dumbledore siendo respondidas por la mirada brillante y llena de poder de este otro yo. Respondidas por la forma en que estas dos personas le protegían con tan fervor y claramente se preocupaban por él.

—¿Quién eres? —le preguntó el gemelo que lo mantenía a punta de varita.

Harry abrió su boca para responder, con una extraña sonrisa afilada en su rostro debido a lo hilarante de todo, y las puertas detrás de todos ellos se abrieron estrepitosamente, anunciando la entrada de un mago de cabellos rubios y ojos cian, que Harry extrañamente podía notar su color incluso desde donde estaba. Una mujer de pelo negro y piel clara ingresó justo detrás del ruidoso mago, tranquilamente y cerrando las puertas tras de sí, para luego girar con gracia sobre sí misma y empujar al hombre entre las costillas.

El hombre rubio le dirigió un puchero en toda regla a la mujer, ganándose una mirada sin impresionar por parte de esta y, derrotado, fijó su atención en Harry. Algo debió de impresionarlo, porque procedió a ponerse en cuclillas frente a él, inclinándose mucho más cerca de lo que era necesario y exclamó:

—¡Un viajero! ¡Mira, querida! No todos los días uno puede conocer a un viajero —gorgoteó el mago encantado y la mujer, aparentemente su pareja, abandonó cualquier apariencia recatada para acercarse a Harry también, evaluándolo con esos ojos avellana que miran más allá, pero no te observan.

Un escalofrió recorrió a Harry ante la mirada, sintiéndose juzgado por una fuerza enorme que la mujer manejaba y supo bien de no tratar de ponerse en su lado malo.

—Oh, dulce niño —dijo la mujer suavemente y se acercó más a Harry mientras arrullaba como si se tratara de una criatura salvaje y procedió a desatar las cuerdas que lo sujetaban— Haz estado mucho tiempo privado de las maravillas que el cielo trae ¿No es así?

Harry, ahora liberado, miró a la mujer como si esta pudiera arrancarle la cabeza ante el mínimo movimiento equivocado y simplemente asintió ante las palabras de la dama, no queriendo disgustarla por equivocación.

Detrás del grupo, Harry noto a su otro yo revolviéndose, los gemelos le miraron como si eso fuera su culpa y el mago dramático que había ingresado al último se veía absolutamente arrogante, como si supiera algo que los demás no.

Estaba hecho, Harry aterrizó en un lugar rodeado de locos.

—Así que. —El mago rubio dijo— ¿Cómo fuiste lo suficientemente estúpido para colisionar contigo mismo al usar un giratiempo?

Solo entonces, Harry miró el giratiempos en su camisa y toda la situación llego a él súbitamente. No pudo evitar comenzar a reír estúpidamente porque Oscurito iba a matarlo una vez que volviera.

—Me agrada este viejo —dijo Harry al mago dramático.

Por otro lado, dicho mago se veía absolutamente indignado por el término usado para referirse a él y todos los demás le miraban como si no creyeran lo que acababan de oír.

—¿Alguien podría explicarme qué carajos está pasando aquí? —exclamó el mini Harry y avanzó hacía Harry sin nadie deteniéndolo esta vez.

Harry le devolvió la mirada, y la pareja de magos se hicieron a un lado con expresiones cautivadas en sus rostros, ambos observando estas dos versiones de Harry como si fuera un hecho único en la vida, y Harry podía entender de donde la fascinación venía porque sí, este otro él era fascinante.

Él podía notarlo en la otra versión de sí mismo, en este Harry ahora frente a él que le miraba con ojos verdes vivaces y magia resonante en el lugar. Esta otra versión de él era sorprendente porque Harry no podía describirla como nada más que cálida, sintiéndose tan acogedora como un día de sol en una tarde ventosa, pero a la vez, Harry casi podía sentir y oír un zumbido casi eléctrico proviniendo de este otro Harry: era la fuerza mágica de este Harry-no Harry, con su magia sintiéndose tan poderosa que vibraba y resonaba, de repente, Harry se sintió como si estuviera observando a una estrella a punto de estallar de tanto poder.

 _Harry estaba fascinado._

Y, sin importarle nada, estiró su mano hacia su otro yo porque él solo necesitaba sentirlo. Sentir toda la magia y vida que su otro yo irradiaba tan diferentemente a él. Necesitaba comprobar físicamente que esto era real y posible, era casi una obligación.

La mano de Harry se posó sobre el hombro de este otro Harry y alguien inhaló dramáticamente, sonando horrorizado. Ambos Harry se miraron, pero nada paso.

—Oh joder, pensé que me volvería polvo o algo así, decepcionante —dijo Harry con un puchero.

Harry-no-Harry le miró como si estuviera demente.

—Bueno, mierda —continuo Harry, sin importarle—, Oscurito va a estar furioso conmigo cuando descubra que jodí con el giratiempo.

—¿Oscurito? —preguntó su otro yo, pero luego le miró raro y dijo: — ¿Qué hiciste qué con un giratiempo?

Harry miró al otro Harry con el ceño fruncido ¿Él seguramente no era tan lento en captar las cosas? ¿Verdad?

—Mira, Mini-yo —dijo Harry, ignorando el graznido indignado de su mini-yo y la carcajada conjunta del mago rubio y uno de los gemelos—, estaba usando un giratiempos para mis tutorías con el otro Moony y estúpidamente choque conmigo mismo.

» Una explosión de luz después y me encontré aquí, frente a una versión menor de mí mismo, en un aparente maldito universo alternativo y en una situación sacada de una novela barata con ganas de joder con mi vida ¿Entiendes ahora, Mini-yo?

Harry acabó su discurso mirando a su otro yo como si este fuera demasiado ingenuo y lento para captar lo que estaba diciendo y su Mini-Yo respondió a eso en una gran imitación de Draco Malfoy al decirle:

—Oh vete a la mierda, cara rajada.

— Ya que obviamente conoces a la rubia menor, me preguntó: ¿Dónde está el Oscurito? —cuestionó Harry, pero su propio buen humor desapareció rápidamente al notar la falta de reacción ante su nombre para Tom.

» ¡Oh joder! —exclamó Harry, ya absolutamente preocupado— No me digas que no conoces al Oscurito ¿Él-que-usa-vestidos? ¿Lord Coco? ¿Vomimort? ¿Nada? ¿Tommy?

Por un momento, su Mini-Yo se vio absolutamente perdido ante los apodos, hasta que uno de los gemelos comenzó a rodar en el suelo por la risa y una mirada absolutamente divertida, pero horrorizada le fue dirigida a Harry mientras decía:

—Creo que tú y yo necesitamos hablar sobre ciertas cosas diferentes entre ambos.

—Si. —Harry asintió. —Empezando por: ¿Quién carajo son el viejo verde y los gemelos espeluznantes por aquí? —preguntó, mientras señalaba con un dedo acusador al rubio y los gemelos.

Mientras uno de los gemelos y el rubio tenían miradas incrédulas y ofendidas sobre ellos, el otro gemelo se veía completamente preocupado ante el hecho implícito de que este Harry no los conocía. Porque esa simple pregunta demostraba que, de donde sea que Harry viniera, las cosas eran lo suficientemente diferentes como para no conocerlos.

—¿No reconoces a Nicholas Flamel siquiera? —preguntó el mismo gemelo, como si el solo hecho de no saberlo fuera una ofensa preocupante. Ganándose, de paso, una mirada de adoración por parte del rubio.

 _Nicol Flama ¿Qué? ¿Quién?_

La mirada en blanco de Harry fue una respuesta suficientemente buena como cualquier otra.

Por otro lado, la mujer absolutamente aterradora les miró a todos hasta que se callaron y procedió a ordenarles que deberían de dirigirse a la oficina del tal Flama dada la seriedad de la conversación.

Una vez que todos estuvieron cómodamente sentados en la oficina, donde Harry decidió sentarse en el escritorio del tal Nicolis Flemal para irritar al hombre, un incómodo silencio descendió sobre todos. Con el gemelo que se presentó con un nombre que sonaba a algo así como Darre, (Drarrius, Darrea, Darrius, lo que sea) y los demás mirándose. Harry decidió que sería un buen momento como cualquier otro para comenzar a hurguetear entre las cosas del señor Flama, eso es, hasta que uno de esos objetos raros decidió golpearlo y arrojarle tierra a la cara por moverlo de su lugar.

Una vez que dejó de toser, él y el Harry-no-Harry cruzaron miradas. Volviendo a recapitular todas las diferencias entre sí, desde la apariencia hasta la magia e incluso lo diferente en sus portes y miradas, ambos estaban curiosos y anhelantes de conocer donde fue todo tan diferente para ambos.

Fue por esto, que su Mini-yo preguntó:

—¿Qué pasó, de dónde vienes, con los Dursley?

Harry le miró perdido por un momento, como si necesitara recordar exactamente quienes eran los Dursley. Como escuchar una palabra antes usada, pero no recordar el significado.

—Ah, esos —dijo, con el tono de alguien que hablaba de una vieja prenda de ropa que hace tiempo no vestía—. Los maté.

—¿QUÉ TU QUÉ? —reaccionó adorablemente su Mini-Yo, completamente sorprendido por ese hecho y aterrorizado por lo que traía — ¿Qué pasó?

Harry le sonrió agudamente, con dientes mostrándose y sus cicatrices estirándose por el movimiento, llevando la atención a los ojos verdes muertos que adquirían una mirada brillante de emoción.

—¿Te gustan las historias de terror, Mini-yo? —Le dijo, sonando completamente alegre de contar un asesinato.

» Veras. —Comenzó, mientras se paraba del escritorio y caminaba hacia su otro yo lentamente, exudando magia en todo su ser. Magia oscura, opresiva y encantadora, del tipo que te hacía caer en ella como una sombra en medio de un desierto y luego te traía su muerte sin notarlo— A Vernon Dursley le pareció una buena idea matarme cuando tenía siete años.

» Y morí, un cuello roto de hecho —dijo, ante el silencio atónito de todos los presentes—. Estuve muerte, realmente, pero ¿A dónde fui? No lo recuerdo, solo sé que luego desperté de nuevo a la vida y me traje algo conmigo.

» Algo, mi querido otro yo, que aún no has tenido el placer de conocer —sentenció al pararse frente al otro Harry y, sosteniendo su barbilla, esta otra versión de sí mismo le observó fascinado y Harry le sonrió dulcemente por eso. Para que luego un sonido chirriante empezará a brotar de él, y era espeluznante: como un enjambre de insectos chocando entre si y huesos siento aplastados a la vez.

Pero no acabó allí, una especie de polvo, grueso y tan negro como un abismo, empezó a brotar de Harry. Agrupándose detrás de él y amontonándose hasta que una figura surgió como resultado: Alta, con un esqueleto humanoide, per con orejas de tipo lobunas, garras en lugar de dedos y solo la mitad de un hocico terminando con media mandíbula de la cual colgaban dientes que se desvanecían en nada. Estaba hecha del mismo polvo que brotó del otro Harry, pero a la vez parecía que este se agrupó en formas de vendas que se envolvían sobre el cuerpo invisible de este pseudo fantasma negro.

Fue así, como Moony fue mostrado a esta otra versión de sí mismo. Pero, en lugar de parecer asustado, su Mini-Yo no lo decepcionó y miró a Moony como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa que observó en subida.

—Es hermoso —dijo su otro yo.

—Gracias —Le contestó Harry, sinceramente feliz por ello—. Se llama Moony, pero lo conocí antes que al Moony humano —explicó, ante la mirada de Harry-no-Harry por el apodo familiar.

» Moony volvió conmigo, y es tanto una parte de mí, como no lo es. Es difícil tratar de ponerlo en palabras, pero Moony apareció y acabó con los Dursley por mí.

Moony, al escuchar que lo nombraban, le dijo a la gente en la oficina en una imitación de algo dicho antes en otro lugar:

—Moony saluda.

Harry sonrió divertido por esto, y disfrutó por un momento de las diferentes miradas que Moony estaba recibiendo antes de continuar:

—Unas horas después de que Moony terminará con los Dursley, mi nueva libertad se acabó rápidamente: Dumbledore apareció en el hogar muggle y me llevó con él, y en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que era. En cómo me era imposible morir, no importa la forma.

—Espera —interrumpió su Mini-Yo, sorprendido—, acaso él ¿Él te mató?

—Lo hice enojar mucho, al parecer ya era demasiado tarde para mí para ser salvable como un mago de la luz, así que sí, me mató. Avada Kedavra en realidad, y en cuanto volví, lo primero que hizo fue llevarme directamente al Departamento de Misterio y declararme muerto para el Mundo Mágico.

» Resumiendo rápidamente —continuó, mientras ignoraba las miradas atónitas de todos—, el Señor Oscuro se alzó poco después, mató a Dumbledore y logró tomar el control de Gran Bretaña, con lo que le llevó a descubrir mi muy secreta, y para nada cómoda, celda en el Departamento de Misterios, reservada especialmente para sus experimentos divertidos.

Con esto, para cada persona en el lugar, las cicatrices sobre Harry obtuvieron un nuevo significado, contando lo que no se estaba diciendo y dando a entender hasta que parte del infierno Harry había ido.

—Le debó mi libertad a Riddle —le dijo Harry a su otro yo, en completa seriedad y sinceridad. Intentando hacerle entender todo—. Le debo mucho, pero vale la pena, porque Oscurito no me ha dado nada más que libertad, cuidado, un hogar y personas que se preocupan por mí.

» Por todo esto, quiero que seas sincero cuando respondas mi pregunta: ¿Qué pasó con él?

Su Mini-Yo le observó durante un momento, antes de que una mirada derrotada apareciera sobre él y dijera:

—Me equivoqué en algo con él, discutimos sobre algo y nuestra alianza se vio afectada por ello —dijo, y Harry le miró atónito, sin comprender que alguna versión de él fuera capaz de tal cosa, y abrió la boca para empezar a cuestionar la estupidez de este otro Harry cuando este levantó una mano indicando silencio, adquirió una mirada sorprendida en su rostro y le dijo: — Antes que nada, debes de entender esto: Dumbledore está vivo aquí.

Fue como ser bañado en agua fría: una absoluta sensación de temor se deslizó por su sangre ante la posibilidad de un lugar donde ese hombre siguiera vivo. De un lugar donde Riddle no lo derrotó y seguía libre para continuar en su búsqueda de su bien mayor.

Por un momento, Harry se vio a si mismo siendo descubierto por este Dumbledore y arrastrado de nuevo a un lugar de paredes grises donde estaba eternamente mareado y solo se despertaba en un abismo de dolor que conducía a una muerte demasiado corta.

Pero luego, Harry recordó algo que Remus le dijo, de que una vez que el tiempo de su giratiempos se acabará, él volvería a su tiempo y lugar como debía ser.

Aunque, Harry dudó, esta otra versión de sí mismo seguiría aquí. Atrapado en este lugar con Dumbledore y una sensación feroz se apoderó de Harry.

Incapaz de dejar esta oportunidad pasar, una oportunidad de vengarse, aunque fuera de manera indirecta, de Dumbledore, Harry miró a su otro yo y le dijo:

—Bueno, por suerte para ti, se algunas cosas sobre Dumbleshit que pueden servirte.

Y Harry habló durante horas, sobre cada pequeña cosa y detalle que sabía sobre Dumbledore. Cada miembro de la Orden, cada investigación y secreto escondido del Departamento de Misterios, cada debilidad fue dicha a esta otra versión de sí mismo con la esperanza de que este Harry fuera la caída de Dumbledore.

A cambio, este Harry le contó sobre sí mismo. De cómo los Dursley decidieron abandonarlo un día en el Callejón Knockturn drogado e inconsciente y de cómo Feodras, uno de los gemelos, lo encontró y llevó consigo para ser criado en una de los lugares más temidos y juzgado de Gran Bretaña.

Le habló de una vista muy especial y un destino del que no estaba seguro, de cómo conoció a Tom Riddle, logró una alianza, pero se equivocó en el proceso. Le contó sobre Hogwarts y su huida del lugar para escapar de Dumbledore y terminar siendo aprendiz de Flamel.

Con todo esto, para el momento en que las náuseas llegaron y la luz lo envolvió, Harry se fue feliz de saber que, en algún lugar, él fue amado y libre.

Eso fue, hasta que la luz desapareció y un furioso Tom Riddle le miró de brazos cruzados en el mismo pasillo en el que desapareció en primer lugar. Cabe destacar, que tanto los Malfoy, Bellatrix, Sirius y Remus le miraban en distintos grados de furia también.

 _Harry estaba tan muerto, otra vez._

…

— Entonces, ¿Me estás diciendo que chocaste, estúpidamente, contra ti mismo al usar un giratiempo, viajaste a otra dimensión, conociste a una versión de ti mismo con una familia y le dijiste todo sobre Dumbledore, para luego volver a aquí? —Un incrédulo Tom Riddle le preguntó a la tortura de su existencia mientras esta solo asentía feliz ante su pequeña aventura.

Todo esto, mientras Tom había dado vueltas la Mansión, y a todos en ella, en la búsqueda de un muy desaparecido Harry Potter, quien solo se perdió en el tiempo y espacio debido a su estupidez y, de alguna manera, logró no acabar en una dimensión donde estuviera preso o frente a Dumbledore de pura casualidad.

—Está bien —dijo Tom tranquilamente, ganándose una mirada horrorizada de Harry ante esto—, no más giratiempos y tienes prohibido pelear con Bellatrix o Barty durante dos semanas.

—Pero Toooooooooooooooom…

Silenciando los quejidos del mocoso al fondo de su mente, Tom Riddle disfrutó en silencio de verlo de vuelta a sano y salvo a su lado donde pertenecía. Y, sin decir nada, arrastró a Harry a cosas más interesantes para hacer.

 _ *****...*****_

 _ **¡VOLVII! Y con un capítulo del que no estoy muy segura de subir, cierta parte mi cree que podría ser confuso o cliché, pero bueno, aquí esta.**_

 _ **Por cierto, para nada sutil mi manera de mezclar brevemente dos de mis historias y ni siquiera recuerdo cómo demonios se me ocurrió esto… Culpo al café.**_

 _ **Así que, de nuevo, capitulo sin corregir y no duden de avisar sobre cualquier horror en él.**_

 _ **En fin,**_ _ **¿Teorías, dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, quejas sobre esto?**_

 _ **Tom: ¿Dónde está Harry?**_

 _ **Remus: Acaba de salir de una lección ¿No esta contigo?**_

 _ **Tom: …No.**_

 _ **Remus: …**_

 _ **Sirius: …**_

 _ **Lucius: …**_

 _ **Bellatrix: ….**_

 _ **Sirius: …OH MIERDA.**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Sepheline.**_


End file.
